Libertad (Segunda parte de Luz)
by dcimaginegirl
Summary: *Leer su primera parte llamada Luz* Quinn y Rachel llegan a Nueva York con nuevas metas por cumplir, su relación comienza a fortalecerse pero los miedos de ambas impiden que sean realmente felices. Juntas comenzarán una nueva batalla por descubrir el verdadero significado de la libertad. [PROHIBIDA LAS ADAPTACIONES]
1. Chapter 1: Hermosa

**Como siempre les darles la bienvenida a esta nueva historia, como saben este sera mi ultimo fanfic :( pero bueno mis motivos ya los explique, espero que disfruten de la lectura y créanme que el mejor regalo que podrían hacerme es comentar, votar, recomendar la historia lo que sea para mi es muy importante difundir mis historias.**

 **Primero les diré que la historia tendrá 15 capítulos así es sera bastante corta debido a que si le aumento mas cosas llegaría a ser aburrida y se perdería la esencia, otra cosa, actualizare cada tres días así que estén al pendiente.**

 **Por otro lado les quiero contar que sigo escribiendo pero ya con mis propios personajes, con mis propias locaciones, etc. Espero con el tiempo dedicarme cien por ciento a crear un libro pero por ahora estoy en eso de escribir relatos cortos o historias ya que como saben es un pasatiempo que me relaja.**

 **Al final de esta historia les dejare mi carta de despedida ya que al menos aquí en fanfiction me despediré para siempre. En wattpad seguiré publicando así que si quieren saber como me va visiten mi perfil que es: dcimaginegirl**

 **Si tienen dudas, preguntas o simplemente desean escribirme algo dejen sus comentarios y cada una de sus dudas serán respondidas en el final de esta historia junto a mi despedida.**

 **Últimamente** **mi vida ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones, la verdad es agotador si por mi fuera me bajaría de inmediato ya que es horrible sentirse invencible un día y al siguiente querer acabar con todo pero bueno, ojala de a poco encuentre el equilibrio y escribir me ayuda muchismo a lograrlo.**

 **Esta historia estará narrada en su totalidad por Quinn ya que en la anterior supimos todo sobre Rachel así que creí que es momento de saber como se siente la rubia así que bienvenidos a Libertad.**

 **Sonrían la vida es mas bonita si lo hacemos**

 **Att: Caro**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**

* * *

 **LIBERTAD**

 ** _La libertad no consiste en hacer lo que se quiere, sino en hacer lo que se debe_**

 **Capítulo 1: Hermosa**

Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray tengo 24 años y estudio en la academia de artes aquí en Nueva York.

Llegue hace unos meses junto a mi novia, su nombre Rachel Berry, ella es abogada y ahora está trabajando en un caso complicado y como siempre estoy orgullosa de lo que hace. Probable nadie me recuerde si solo les cuento esta parte de mi historia, pero quizás lo hagan si les digo que hace un poco más de un año vivía encerrada en una celda en la que tuve que estar por seis años ¿lo ven? Ahí si me recuerdan. Es irónico lo sé, pero es una parte de mi vida que no puedo cambiar, es parte de mí y lamentablemente es lo que la gente más recuerda de mí, preferiría que me conocieran por mi arte, pero para muchos solo soy una historia trágica que tuvo un final feliz.

Y es que mi historia es bastante amplia, pero comenzare con lo básico nací y crecí en Nueva York mis padres son Russel y Judy Fabray además tengo un hermano mayor llamado Jason, él es arquitecto y mi mejor amigo, teníamos una vida tranquila como la de una típica familia hasta que un ataque al corazón me arrebato a mi padre. Nadie está preparado para perder a un ser querido menos de una manera tan repentina pero así sucedió y ese fue el primer golpe que me dio la vida.

Apenas tenía 10 años cuando sucedió y no entendía porque había pasado de esa manera, pero lo debía aceptar ya nada se podía hacer y bueno para mi corta edad eso destrozaba mi corazón aquel mismo día y sin saberlo en el funeral de mi padre conocería a quien después me secuestraria, irónico ¿verdad? El día de más oscuridad en mi vida se convirtió en un momento decisivo. Si me preguntan si presentí algo pues diré que no aquel hombre era uno más, no había nada extraño en él.

Pero no todo era malo en mi vida y con el tiempo entendí que había cosas que no podía cambiar por más que quisiera a los 13 años entre al equipo de animadoras de mi colegio y de a poco las cosas comenzaron a mejorar, de repente era la chica popular del instituto y debo admitir que me gustaba la atención, fue así como conocí a la primera chica que llamaría mi atención.

En ese momento fue aterrador ya que no sabía si aquellos sentimientos estaban bien o mal, pero los tenía, me gustaba y no podía evitar sentirme extraña. ¿Qué iba a saber yo con apenas 13 años? Bueno para mi mamá yo no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía o de lo que quería dos años después conocí a Samanta, ella entro al equipo de animadoras y conectamos enseguida, era divertida, hermosa y muy simpática, me gustaba todo de ella y lo inevitable sucedió nos enamoramos y con ello vinieron los problemas.

Mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ello e incluso llegue a escaparme de la casa para poder estar con ella. Para ella era inaceptable tener una hija con esos gustos, una vergüenza y eso dolía, no solo tenía que luchar contra una sociedad intolerante, sino que también con mi propia familia.

Cuando cumplí 17 años finalmente encontré un trabajo en una cafetería, era sencillo limpiar mesas, lavar platos y recibía el sueldo mínimo lo que para mí era ser millonaria. Lo que más deseaba era independizarme y de esa manera dejar de depender tanto de mi madre y ese era el inicio de conseguir lo que deseaba.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que una tarde cualquiera luego de salir de mi trabajo en medio de una lluvia torrencial mi vida cambiaría para siempre.

Era una mañana bastante fría por lo que me había colocado una bufanda y un abrigo para evitar tiritar de frío cada segundo, no recordaba que Nueva York tuviera este clima, pero estaba bien ya que finalmente estaba en casa y eso era lo que importaba.

La ciudad era hermosa para mí era absolutamente perfecta y hubo un momento en mi vida en el que temí no volver a recorrer sus calles.

Mi primer día en la Universidad había sido hacia un par de semanas y de a poco me iba acostumbrando a las clases, había sido un poco difícil al comienzo, pero de a poco me iba adaptando. Además, estaba estudiando lo que me gustaba y eso lo hacia todo más sencillo.

Al llegar me senté en la parte de adelante del salón, la materia que me tocaba era historia del arte con la señorita Rivers, era una mujer de unos 34 años, pero sus clases eran bastante aburridas, no era que no me interesara por aprender de la historia solo que la monotonía de la misma me agobiaba.

Finalmente termino y me dirigí hacia el salón del señor Thompson, su estudio era enorme allí podíamos pintar lo que quisiéramos y sin duda era mi clase favorita, nunca imaginé que mis dibujos se convertirían en mi manera de ganarme la vida, pero sin duda era algo increíble.

-Buen trabajo señorita Fabray – se acercaba a observar mi pintura

-Gracias – le dije algo tímida.

-Sabe...siempre que veo sus trabajos me emociono ya que son diferentes, el realismo que nos muestra es impecable, pero no se encasille en ello, explore no tenga miedo de probar nuevas técnicas

-Lo haré muchas gracias

Si tenía razón siempre dibujaba lo mismo, pero de cierta manera a todos les gustaba, quizás era tiempo de probar algo distinto y de esa manera demostrar mi talento. Quizás era la comodidad que sentía al hacer algo una y otra vez.

Por otro lado, aun no tenía amigos y es que bueno a mí se me hace muy difícil sociabilizar y aunque todos eran muy amables conmigo yo era demasiado tímida para mantener una conversación por más de dos minutos. Ni siquiera la terapia ayudaba con ello, pero debía ser paciente, apenas iba a ser un año de todo lo sucedido y confiaba en que con el tiempo me sintiera mejor.

Los avances que tenía en mi recuperación eran muy buenos según Alex a quien visitaba con frecuencia y la escribía cada viernes.

Ella ahora vivía en Nueva York lo que sin duda agradecía y es que había pedido un traspaso para el hospital más reconocido de la ciudad, era muy talentosa y me alegré mucho cuando me dio la noticia, de esa manera no perdíamos contacto, mi recuperación y mis ganas de salir adelante se las debía a ella, durante mis días en el hospital ella me repetía que no podía rendirme y no lo hice. No era sencillo superar algo como lo que yo había vivido, pero no podía dejarme vencer, debía salir adelante y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Quinn ¿verdad? – se acercó a mí una chica un tanto alta de cabello negro y piel bronceada

-Si soy yo – dije sin mirarla y concentrada en mí trabajo.

-Soy Santana López – miré que me extendió su mano y yo la saludé – es increíble como trabajas y me preguntaba si bueno ¿me ayudarías?

-Claro – asentí sonriendo

-Perfecto, ven te enseño en lo que estoy trabajando.

De esa manera conocí a Santana López una chica de Chicago que había venido a Nueva York a perseguir sus sueños, con ella platicar no era incómodo de hecho me gustaba su sentido del humor, era muy buena en lo que hacía, pero ella prefería la escultura a dibujar por lo que sin duda se le dificultaba un poco ciertas técnicas y era en ello en lo que la ayudaba.

Era la tercera semana allí y de a poco las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

¿Lo ven? No valía la pena desesperarse por encajar y es que con el tiempo las cosas tomarían su camino. Eso era lo que me repetía día a día y de esa forma encontraba fuerzas para continuar, no les mentiré aún me sentía aterrada pero no ganaba nada quedándome en casa a pensar en mi pasado, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era avanzar.

-Odio el brócoli – me decía Santana mientras almorzábamos – enserio son pequeños arboles llenos de maldad

-No es verdad – me reía – tienes que probarlos aquí los preparan muy bien.

-Paso de verdad – me decía negando con la cabeza - mejor cuéntame de ti ¿tienes novio?

-Tengo novia, vivimos juntas no lejos de aquí

\- ¿EN SERIO? – me decía muy emocionada – Yo también tengo novia se llama Britt vive conmigo hace un par de meses - al hablar de su chica note como su expresión cambiaba, sus ojos brillaban y no podía ocultar su sonrisa, lo mismo que me pasaba a mi cuando hablaba de Rachel.

-Que bien, la mía se llama Rachel, Rachel Berry - le dije sonriendo.

-Aww deben ser adorables juntas prométeme que la conoceré

-Claro que si – sonreí.

Pasar tiempo a lado de Santana era bueno, no era una chica aburrida y se podía conversar de cualquier cosa.

A eso de las tres de la tarde terminé mis clases y me dirigí a tomar un taxi, aun no podía viajar en el metro ya que la aglomeración de personas me causaba ansiedad, era horrible me sentía atrapada, el aire me comenzaba a faltar y de a poco me desvanecía, es así como Rachel me sugirió no tomar riesgos y regresar en taxi a la casa. Era un poco caro, a decir verdad, pero podíamos permitírnoslo.

Llegue a casa y note que Rachel aún no estaba allí, su horario era un poco complicado ya que algunos días pasaba en casa y otros todo el día desde temprano en la mañana hasta altas horas de la noche en su oficina, lo entendía era lo que amaba y así la quería yo. Su pasión por su trabajo no había cambiado, pero si su forma de verlo, ahora ella prefería pasar en casa los fines de semana a mi lado y nunca anteponía sus casos a nuestra relación, ella me decía que había aprendido su lección y no quería cometer los mismos errores de su pasado conmigo.

Llevábamos más de seis meses de noviazgo y para mi había sido el mejor tiempo de mi vida ella me entendía a la perfección y creo que el destino nos juntó, ella no tenía que estar afuera de la casa que me tenían el día que escape sin embargo ahí estaba, creo que todo sucede por algún motivo y daba gracias cada día que ella se cruzara en mi camino. No lo negare las cosas no eran sencillas y convivir con ella los primeros meses era difícil ya que no se adaptaba muy bien, pero de a poco la veía más feliz y más cómoda con la gran manzana.

-Hola amor – entraba saludando - ¿Qué tal?

-Hola Rach – sonreí y ella se acercó a besarme – todo bien

-Dios hace más frío cada día o es mi idea

-Tu idea mi amor - le decía observándola.

-Debe ser – decía sacándose el abrigo y caminando hacia la cocina - ¿Qué tal las clases?

-Muy bien me gustan mucho en especial las del señor Thompson

\- ¿El que te hace dibujar libremente? – dijo tomando una manzana y acercándose hacia mi

-El mismo, también conocí a una chica

\- ¿Me debo de poner celosa? – me sonreía.

-No Rach, me refiero a que hice una amiga me cae muy bien, se llama Santana

-Mi amor – me sonrió – estoy muy feliz por ti de verdad, que bueno que todo marche bien.

Rachel era muy paciente conmigo, algo que sin duda agradecía, habíamos estado seis meses juntas, pero nunca habíamos hecho el amor, supongo que no me siento lista para dar ese paso y ella lo entiende perfectamente, aun así, me siento muy mal de no poder darle todo lo que merece y tengo miedo de perderla, miedo de que se dé cuenta de lo rota que estoy y se aleje definitivamente de mí, si ese es mi más grande miedo, pero confió en su amor, me lo ha demostrado día a día.

-Te amo - me decía mientras nos besábamos - cada día estas más y más guapa.

-Sigo igual - le sonreía sobre sus labios.

-Igual de hermosa - y volvió a besarme, con ella sentía todo eso que las obras describían como amor, esas mariposas en el estómago, esa sonrisa idiota en el rostro, aquella electricidad que te recorre el cuerpo entero.

-Te amo - y realmente lo hacía.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche yo ya estaba recostada en la cama mientras Rachel acababa de imprimir unos documentos para su trabajo.

Yo leía como siempre algún libro y es que amaba sumergirme en alguna historia y es que aprendí la libertad que un simple libro podía brindar, Rachel en cambio adoraba ver películas durante sus tiempos libres, de hecho, cada sábado nos acomodábamos en la cama y veíamos una película distinta, eran nuestros sábados de ocio y los adoraba.

-Mi equipo de trabajo es un caos

\- ¿Vanessa o Patrick? – ellos eran parte de su equipo de trabajo y desde que Rachel llego a la empresa le hacían la vida imposible lo único que podía pensar era en que los celos no les permitían ver más allá.

-Patrick, dios ambos son unos idiotas si no fuera por su incompetencia ganaríamos más casos

-Bueno ya sabes que debes tener paciencia

-Incluso la persona más paciente se agota Quinn

Al decir eso no pude evitar pensar en nosotras, por dios llevábamos seis meses y aun me costaba salir de la ducha y que ella me observara, puede que mi recuperación haya sido muy rápida, pero había cosas que aún no superaba, había situaciones que me atormentaban y no me gustaba hablar demasiado sobre eso.

No quería preocupar a Rachel con tontería así que prefería callarme…no sé si hago bien, pero por el momento solo quiero ser yo quien lidie con todo esto.

Claro que había la posibilidad de que ella se cansara de mí, que entendiera que estaba tan rota por dentro y finalmente se me fuera de mi vida y esa posibilidad me atormentaba día a día.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan callada? – me dijo acercándose hacia mi

-No es nada solo pensaba un poco

\- ¿Segura? – no, no estaba nada segura

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Y eso era lo único que le decía a Rachel, no quería hablar más estaba harta de eso, tan solo confiaba en que conforme el tiempo pasara me sentiría mejor.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano y me dirigí al baño. Había pasado tantos años sin mirarme al espejo que cuando por fin pude hacerlo no reconocí a la mujer del reflejo, así es me había convertido en una mujer y la niña asustada de 17 años que confió en un extraño se había esfumado.

Miraba atentamente cada rasgo de mi rostro en el espejo y suspiraba profundamente, lentamente me retire la camiseta que usaba para dormir y volví a observarme, mi piel era demasiado blanca, bueno siempre había sido así pero aquel día lo note peor, lo note casi repugnante y me dolió pensar en eso.

Estaba solo en sujetador frente al espejo observando cada detalle de mi cuerpo ya que aún quedaban cicatrices que me recordaban que el pasado había sido real y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla.

-Quinn – observe su reflejo en el espejo - ¿Qué paso?

-Nada – susurré y quise cubrirme rápidamente

-Hey – me sujeto de las muñecas y me obligo a mirarla – soy yo.

Lentamente me hizo girar nuevamente hacia el espejo, retiro la toalla con la que trataba de cubrirme y me pidió que mirara mi reflejo.

-Eres hermosa y no lo digo solo porque eres la mujer que amo sino porque realmente eres preciosa, mira tus ojos – me dijo señalando hacia el espejo – tienen un color precioso no muchos tienen ojos tan impresionantes como los tuyos, tus labios son perfectos y te lo digo yo que los he probado – me sonrió y yo también lo hice – tu nariz parece perfectamente esculpida, es fina y delicada, además tu cabello así todo desarreglado es lo más sexy que he visto en el mundo – se colocó detrás de mí y me abrazo – te amo y eres hermosa nunca lo olvides – dijo dejando un beso en mi mejilla – pero esos no son todos los motivos por los cuales creo que eres hermosa – dijo susurrando – eres hermosa porque eres fuerte, porque eres valiente, porque eres inteligente…eso Quinn…eso te hace realmente hermosa.

Y por un instante decidí creerle, decidí dejar que las voces en mi cabeza se callaran, quise dejar mis miedos e inseguridades a un lado, pero por más que quería hacerlo, esa era una batalla que estaba comenzando a perder.


	2. Chapter 2: Valiente

**Capítulo 2: Valiente**

Durante muchos años fue la típica niña que tenía miles de conocidos, porque amigos realmente creo que jamás los tuve, podía estar rodeada de personas, pero simplemente era como estar sola.

Después de mi secuestro entendí que había desperdiciado mi vida en banalidades que ninguna de esas personas que hacía llamar amigos se acordó de mi durante los seis años que estuve atrapada. Cada día me repetía que debía ser valiente, que debía dejar mi pasado atrás y quizás existían días en los que lo lograba, pero ahora simplemente quería seguir, quería avanzar y dejar que el pasado se quedara allí donde correspondía.

Mi confianza no era mi mayor fuerte pero aun así trataba de que eso mejorara, con Santana me sentía más confiada, con más fuerza y eso era una de las cosas que más me agradaba de ella. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que la había conocido y las cosas marchaban muy bien.

Eran casi las once de la mañana y yo estaba en la cafetería sentada disfrutando de un delicioso emparedado, como siempre llevaba los audífonos a todo volumen con mi música favorita y el nuevo libro que Rachel me había regalado.

-Llevo como media hora gritándote – escuche que me dijo y me retiro los audífonos

-Lo siento – sonreí algo apenada

-Como sea rubia – se rio - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien tengo una hora libre así que quise comer algo.

-Muy bien – se sentó a mi lado y saco su computadora.

-Oye tu – se nos acercó un chico – eres Quinn ¿verdad?

-Si – dije algo nerviosa, el tono de su voz me daba escalofríos y realmente me incomodaba.

-La chica que violaron por seis años no es así – dijo mirándome con asco – lo sabía no sé cómo en esta universidad admiten a lacras como tú, de seguro te gustaba…

-Te vas ahora o yo misma te mato – se levantó Santana – escúchame niño si vas a seguir diciendo estupideces es mejor que te largues

-Es la verdad en el juicio el tipo admitió que estaban enamorados

-A ver niño idiota – camino hacia él y lo sujeto del cuello – si tú crees cada estupidez y tu pequeño cerebro no te deja pensar no es mi problema, lo que a mí me sorprende es que en esta universidad dejen entrar a cualquier imbécil y la chica que tanto asco te da es la mejor del salón y podría patearte el trasero cuando desee así que cuando salgamos de aquí y estés rogando porque ella te de trabajo te recordare este momento – yo solo miraba atónita lo que sucedía mientras santana soltaba al chico – ahora vete

-Hazle caso a la señorita idiota o yo no seré tan paciente – se acercó otro chico a ayudarnos toda la cafetería nos observaba, pero en lugar de juzgarme comenzaron a amenazar a aquel chico.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me miro Santana bastante preocupada

-Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir y ella solo me abrazo.

-Soy Kevin un gusto – nos sonrió, era un chico alto de cabello castaño, ojos cafés oscuro – disculpa por eso algunas personas aquí son idiotas

-Está bien. Gracias por ayudarnos.

-Que pasen un buen día – nos dijo sonriendo y se alejó.

A pesar del mal momento comprendí que Santana era alguien en quien podía confiar, la verdad es que no le había dicho a nadie quien era realmente lo que asumía era que ya todos lo sabían así que no iba presentándome como Quinn Fabray encerrada por seis años, no eso no era lo que hacía, solo quería ser Quinn.

Salimos de la cafetería hacia los jardines y decidí que debía contarle.

-Yo quiero contarte

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Quinn – nos sentamos en unas de las bancas – a mí no me interesa tu pasado, me interesa que estés bien y no escuches a idiotas como ese tipo

-Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir.

-Me das muchas veces las gracias – sonrió – animo, ahora eres libre eso es lo que importa ¿verdad?

Si, ahora era libre, libre de comer y hacer lo que deseara, pero aun así me sentía atrapada en mis pensamientos y se sentía horrible, era una libertad condicionada que no me gustaba en lo absoluto, pero era lo mejor que tenía.

En aquel momento tenía todo lo que deseaba, una carrera, una pareja que me amaba, una amiga como lo era Santana ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?

Pasamos lo que me quedaba de tiempo platicando de cualquier cosa y me sentía a gusto con ella, nunca tuve una mejor amiga con la quien conversar, de hecho, prefería tener amigos, pero con Santana las cosas eran distintas parecía que nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo y créanme que ese tipo de conexiones no pasan seguido.

-Quería que conozcas a Rachel, ella también quiere hacerlo así que…

-Obvio me encantaría además Britt muere por verte

\- ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa el viernes en la noche?

-Perfecto – me sonrió – vamos luego nos ponemos de acuerdo o llegaremos tarde a clases

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, no volvimos a ver a aquel tipo y lo agradecía, las clases no resultaron agotadoras y finalmente a las cuatro de la tarde entre a mi departamento y me encontré con Rachel en el sofá conversando con alguien que no conocía

-Amor – se acercó a mí y me beso – mira te presento a Jennifer será mi defendida en el siguiente caso así que perdón no tenía otro lugar para hacerle las preguntas que debía sin ser molestadas

-No hay problema – sonreí – iré a darme un baño

-Te amo

-Te amo Rach.

Su trabajo era todo para ella, entendía que había casos en los que no era posible llevar a su cliente a la oficina o a un lugar concurrido así que no me molestaba, Rachel era una apasionada y cuando debía hacerse cargo de un caso le ponía todo su corazón.

Al salir la chica ya se había marchado y observe a Rachel en la cocina preparando algo para la cena.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Pues si al final todo estuvo bien

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte te lo aseguro – me acerque a ella y coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello – te amo.

-Yo te amo más a ti Quinn – sonreía. La mire una vez más y me apodere de sus labios, Rachel era una mujer increíble desde que la conocí sentí una conexión especial con ella.

Admito que los primeros días estaba aterrada, pero saber que ella entendía lo que sentía me llenaba de esperanza, con el paso de los días ya no era curiosidad o admiración lo que sentía por ella, era atracción, era una mujer hermosa y deseaba conocerla, no entendía porque me pasaba esto, porque debía sentirme así si se suponía que acababa de salir de una experiencia traumática pero quizás fue ese sentimiento fue ese amor que comenzaba a surgir lo que me ayudo a salir adelante.

-Santana quiere conocerte – dije susurrando sobre sus labios.

\- ¿En serio? – se separó un poco de mí y me sonrió.

-Sí, el viernes vendrá a cenar junto a su chica, te va a encantar te lo aseguro

-Una chica que le cae bien a mi novia tiene toda mi aprobación amor – volvió a besarme.

Amaba a Rachel no tenía dudas de ello, pero si dudaba de mí, de que no pudiera darle todo lo que merecía, a pesar de todo aun sentía ese miedo. Aquel miedo que simplemente no se iba hiciera lo que hiciera.

\- ¿En qué caso estas trabajando?

-Bueno la chica Jennifer acaba de denunciar a su padre por abuso y bueno la comunidad se le ha vuelto encima su madre el hecho de la casa y las cosas están bastante mal.

\- ¿Crees que miente?

-No, eso es lo peor de todo, creo que dice la verdad. Fue por eso que la traje aquí, la prensa sensacionalista está detrás de ella y bueno entenderás que…

-Por supuesto amor

-Gracias linda – me sonrió.

Ahora Rachel era la abogada estrella de su firma, en poco tiempo iba consiguiendo lo que quería, al llegar tenía miedo de fallar, pero al ganar su primer caso su confianza volvió, ella era una mujer muy fuerte y con su constante esfuerzo iba logrando todo lo que se proponía.

Su trabajo no quedaba lejos de nuestro hogar y de hecho había ido un par de veces y saber que ella era feliz ahí haciendo lo que amaba era todo lo que necesitaba.

El viernes llego rápido y con ello la cena con Santana y su chica, Rachel estaba más emocionada y nerviosa que yo por conocerlas así que preparamos una deliciosa cena en nuestro departamento.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – vi a Rachel caminar hacia mí, tenía un vestido rojo ajustado a su figura, el cabello suelto y se veía preciosa

-Hermosa – sonreí

-Que tierna eres – se acercó a mí y me abrazo

-Te amo Rach

Y realmente lo hacía, lo que sentía por Rachel era amor en su más puro estado, si hay algo que aprendí es que todos deberíamos ser libres de amar a quien quisiéramos, antes me cuestionaba mucho aquello, pero creo que las situaciones me obligaron a reflexionar un poco.

Cada vez que miraba a Rachel me sentía en paz, sabía que a su lado las cosas eran menos aterradoras, cada día que pasaba a su lado entendía que había elegido bien que no quería a nadie más en mi vida que no fuera ella.

Me acerque a ella y comencé a besarla, como siempre lo hacía Rachel coloco sus manos en mi cintura y yo me aferre a su cuello tratando de profundizar el beso, sus labios eran cálidos delicados y perfectos, adoraba la forma en la que nuestros labios se posicionaban y el ritmo que tomaban a medida que nos besábamos, pero nuevamente tuve que alejarme de ella.

No dejaba que mis sentimientos me dominaran, me sentía estúpida y el horror de mi pasado volvía haciendo que el miedo se apoderara de mí.

-Iré a arreglar la mesa – me susurro al notar mi brusca reacción.

No dije nada y solo asentí volviendo a la cocina ¿Por qué no podía dejar que ella me quisiera?

Minutos después el timbre sonó y ahí estaban Santana y su novia, debo admitir que era bellísima, de hecho, juntas eran hermosas, podías notar el amor que se tenían a kilómetros

-Rubia mira te presento ella es Britt – la chica me sonrió y me abrazo efusivamente

-Hola Quinn, Sanny me ha hablado mucho de ti y tenía razón eres preciosa

-Muchas gracias Britt es un gusto, pasen

En la sala Rachel estaba de pie sonriéndonos y camine a su lado para presentarlas

-Ella es Rach, ella es Santana y Britt

-Un gusto chicas, me alegra conocerlas – camino hacia ellas y las abrazo

-Hacen una pareja adorable ¿no lo crees Sanny?

-Son preciosas – sonreía la latina

La cena comenzó con las preguntas básicas, Santana y Rachel congeniaron de inmediato y me di cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta al confiar en aquella chica, Britt era muy graciosa y bastante inocente lo que sin duda adoraba Santana.

-Y bueno cuando tenía 19 años decidí que la arquitectura no me estaba haciendo feliz, tome mis maletas y llegue aquí a Nueva York sin nada, no sabía que hacer de mi vida y comencé a trabajar en una cafetería fue allí donde conocí a Britt, me contó que estudiaba danza, que amaba a los gatos y me hacía reír a cada momento, me hacía sentir única y especial a su lado y si puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista porque la mire y supe que era ella la indicada.

-Eso es muy tierno – sonreía Rachel.

-Es una linda historia de amor – acote mientras disfrutábamos del postre.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes? – decía Britt

-Rachel era mi abogada durante un juicio y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí estamos.

\- ¿Solo eso? De seguro hay cosas más lindas sobre su historia

-Amor si no quiere hablar no podemos obligarla – decía Santana sonriendo – mejor les voy a contar como comencé a estudiar arte.

Observe a Rachel a mi lado que tenía la mirada sobre su postre y se veía molesta, Santana había hablado maravillas de su novia durante toda la noche al igual que Britt y yo pues yo no quería seguir ahondando en mi pasado, claro que había cosas hermosas sobre nuestra historia, pero no quería contarlas, no quería derrumbarme durante el relato, demonios no quería eso.

-Sanny y yo jugamos en el equipo de baseball de nuestro edificio, hace unos años propusieron formar un equipo para hacer ejercicio y bueno con el tiempo se convirtió en un increíble pasatiempo

-Es verdad, libera el estrés acumulado y nos mantenemos en forma – sonreía

\- ¿Juegan profesionalmente?

-Pues no en las grandes ligas – se reía – pero si en torneos locales y bueno no es por presumir, pero nos ha ido bastante bien.

-Deberían ir con nosotras al partido de mañana – decía Britt.

-Bueno por mí no hay problema – dijo Rachel mirándome por primera vez en la noche después del incomodo momento del postre

-Ahí estaremos chicas.

La noche fue buena al fin y al cabo Rachel y las chicas congeniaron muy bien y eso me alegraba, cerca de las once de la noche nos despedimos con la promesa de ir con ellas al partido de baseball la mañana siguiente.

Me dedique a lavar los platos mientras Rachel ordenaba la mesa, ninguna de las dos habíamos dicho algo después de que ellas se marcharan y el silencio me estaba matando, entendía que Rachel estuviera molesta, créanme que sabía que la había lastimado, pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

-Lo siento – susurre mientras ella se dirigía hacia el dormitorio

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes? – se giró para mirarme y se cruzó de brazos.

-No ser valiente

-Eres valiente, si no lo fueras no estarías aquí conmigo

-Siento no haber podido decir lo que increíble que eres

-Me estas confundiendo, no pasa un día en el que no juegues con mi mente Quinn – me dijo algo molesta.

-No estoy jugando – dije con un nudo en la garganta

-Primero me besas tan intensamente que sentí que el suelo se movía debajo de mí, luego te alejas de mi como si fuera tu peor pesadilla, después actúas como si no quisieras que nadie sepa que es lo que nos pasó – sabía que estaba enfadada.

-Rachel es complicado

-Lo sé, pero si no puedes confiar ni siquiera en tus amigos para contarles lo que sucedió no entiendo para que sirve todo el esfuerzo que haces en cada terapia

-Yo…

\- ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – se acercó a mí y me tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – solo dime que está pasando por favor

-No lo sé – susurre

-Buenas noches Quinn – susurro sobre mis labios y una lágrima cayo por su mejilla – descansa – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y se alejó de mí.

Estoy asustada…eso era lo único que quería gritar, que tenía miedo que me sentía prisionera de mis sentimientos y no era libre, que podía estar en el mundo que siempre quise, pero estaba atrapada en mis pesadillas, en mis miedos.

Aquella noche no podía dormí, no podía hacerlo, Rachel estaba a mi lado, pero no me atrevía a decir ni hacer nada, no podía seguir así, cada día me repetía que debía mejorar que debía poner de parte y lo hacía, pero parecía que no era suficiente.

Mi mente era un campo de batalla en donde mis más aterradores demonios luchaban contra la luz, cada día avanzaban un poco más y la oscuridad se apoderaba de mí, cada día de terapia era una lucha constante por lograr darle más luz a mis miedos, pero era difícil.

Me gire hacia la ventana y podía notar las luces de la ciudad aparecer entre las cortinas, podía escuchar los aviones pasando una y otra vez sobre nosotras, podía escuchar los murmullos de las personas en la calle y podía escuchar aquella voz dentro de mi diciéndome que lo estaba arruinando todo.

Entonces sentí a Rachel girar hacia mí, su mano se posó en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia ella, sentí su aliento en mi cuello y cerré mis ojos.

-Te amo, quisiera que lo entiendas, que sientas que no estás sola, hemos luchado tanto por llegar a este momento como para rendirnos – susurraba – eres todo para mi…

-Te amo Rach – me gire rápidamente y me aferre a su cuerpo, coloque mi rostro en su cuello y comencé a sollozar – perdóname

-No hay nada que perdonar mi amor – me decía y me derretía con su dulzura con la forma en la que acariciaba mi espalda y se aferraba fuertemente a mí.

-Lo siento tanto Rach, te prometo que voy a mejorar

-Debes hacerlo por ti amor, tu eres valiente Quinn no dejes que los demonios ganen, mira todo lo que has logrado – levanto mi rostro para limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro – ahora lo tienes todo, eres libre mi amor, no puedes vivir con miedo y debes entender que no estás sola, nunca lo estarás, siempre voy a estar aquí…pase lo que pase.

Pase lo que pase esas fueran las últimas palabras que escuche de ella antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Gracias a la persona que me dejo ese review tan lindo sobre lo que ha significado para ella mis historias literal me hiciste llorar jaja muchas gracias**

 **Comenten no les cuesta nada hacerlo :)**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Agobiante

**Capítulo 3: Agobiante**

Si pudiéramos controlar cada emoción no seriamos seres humanos ¿se imaginan poder controlar la alegría, la risa, la tristeza o el llanto? todo sería demasiado monótono, seriamos incapaces de apreciar la volatilidad de los sentimientos, seriamos maquinas que deciden cuando y donde ser felices y creo que la vida no es así, es mucho más compleja y sin duda más difícil.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y estaba junto a Rachel en el lugar de entrenamiento del equipo de baseball, no había pasado una gran noche y mis ánimos no eran los mejores pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarme en casa a pensar una y otra vez sobre lo mismo. Al llegar observé a Santana que estaba en el campo calentando junto a Britt se veían muy bien en su uniforme y listas para el partido.

-Se ven hermosas con sus uniformes – susurro Rachel

-Si están bien.

-Iré a comprar algo de tomar – me miro y yo solo asentí.

Las cosas no estaban del todo bien a pesar que la noche anterior hablamos un poco sabía que estaba molesta con la situación, pero no sabía cómo arreglar lo sucedido. Mire como se alejaba y tenía miedo de perderla, no quería que mi carga, mi pasado, mis miedos, mi horrible equipaje siguiera afectándonos.

-Quieres unos nachos – me pregunto Rachel

-Me encantarían – le sonreí y se sentó a mi lado

Cada vez que miraba a sus ojos recordaba los buenos momentos, recordaba la forma en la que me protegía, la forma en la que me besaba y como me repetía que me amaba, pero también sentía miedo de lastimarla, de hacerle daño.

Rachel era una mujer única, absolutamente perfecta y cualquier persona mataría por ella. Yo misma lo haría, pero aun sabiendo lo afortunada que era al tenerla a mi lado no podía hacer nada para arreglar lo que sentía.

El partido fue emocionante no, ambas eran muy buenas en aquel deporte y a decir verdad disfrute mucho estar allí, Rachel también se relajó y las cosas a no estaban demasiado tensas entre ambas.

-Felicitaciones lo hicieron increíble – sonreía Rachel

-Gracias Rach

-Espero que hayan disfrutado del partido – decía Santana mientras bebía un poco de agua

-La verdad es que si lo hicimos gracias por invitarnos

-Cuando quieran chicas.

Mirar como Santana y Britt interactuaban me dolía, porque yo no podía ser de esa manera con Rachel, porque demonios tenia tanto miedo a que todos supieran sobre nuestro pasado.

Nos acomodamos en las gradas del campo a beber unas cervezas junto a las chicas y es que era un día precioso, el sol estaba en lo alto y hacia un poco de viento ideal para refrescarnos.

\- ¿Todo bien?

-Si… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, note que tú y Rachel están un poco tensas – me encontraba junto a Santana mientras Britt y Rach habían ido por algo de comer.

-A veces arruino las cosas, solo eso

-No creo que las arruines, solo digo que si la amas lo demuestres

-Claro que la amo

-Bueno a veces no solo basta sentirlo, hay que decirlo, gritarlo si así lo quieres, las mujeres son muy complicadas y si buscas encontrar una solución solo te confundirás mas

-Experta en relaciones Santana López….

-Algo así – me sonrió – te lo digo por experiencia, yo hace unos años perdí a una persona muy importante por no expresar lo que sentía

-No quiero perderla

-Deja de tener miedo, ahora eres libre, puedes amarla, puedes hacer lo que quieras no condiciones tus sentimientos Quinn.

Finalmente nos despedimos de ellas y fuimos hacia el auto, Rachel había comprado una camioneta recientemente y aunque no era mi auto favorito adoraba como ella se emocionaba cuidándolo y sobre todo conduciendo.

-Me gusto el partido – dije mientras me colocaba el cinturón

-A mí también, Santana es muy buena y pues que decir de Britt.

\- ¿Estamos bien?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – encendió el motor y comenzamos a alejarnos.

-No sé, ya sabes por lo de anoche

-Por mi todo está bien – me dijo sin mirarme, su mirada solo se enfocaba en la carretera.

-Bueno – susurre.

No hay peor sensación que esa, si aquella sensación de saber que todo está mal, pero ninguna quiere decir que sucede, en la que prefieres esconderte en un "estoy bien" a decir lo que verdaderamente pasa por tu cabeza, me sentía impotente y créanme era una sensación agobiante.

Así pasaron los días, no estábamos ni bien ni mal, sino que simplemente estábamos. Por mi parte me la vivía en la Universidad, no me gustaba llegar a casa y sentir que Rachel y yo no hablábamos, bueno ella hacia lo mismo que yo y se refugiaba en el trabajo, así solo llegábamos a dormir, un buenas noches y listo. Las terapias seguían y cada día necesitaba más y más de Alex para sacar de mi cabeza todo lo que sentía.

\- ¿Tu más grande miedo?

-Perder todo lo que tengo – dije mientras jugaba con mis manos.

Me encontraba en mi terapia de los jueves junto a Alex. Asistía tres días a la semana y de cierta manera eso ayudaba a que no me diera por vencida. No importaba que tan difícil fueran las cosas siempre podía correr a Alex.

\- ¿Le has contado a Rachel tus miedos?

-No…

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Para no agobiarla con mis cosas, ella tiene demasiado en la cabeza como para que yo….

-No se trata de eso Quinn, debes aprender que no agobias a las personas, es natural que todos necesitemos contarle a alguien nuestros problemas.

-Pero ella ya tiene bastantes con los suyos…

\- ¿Cuáles son los miedos de Rachel?

-Bueno, no le gustan los cambios, sé que venir aquí fue uno y grande sin embargo lo hizo, tiene miedo a las tormentas…

\- ¿Lo ves? Ella ha sido capaz de contarte lo que le aterra… para ella tampoco es fácil abrirse con alguien, sin embargo, ella lo ha hecho contigo.

-Dios – suspire y me tome el rostro.

-Quinn, quiero que entiendas que, si ni tu ni ella logran llegar a un acuerdo, lo mejor para tu salud es alejarte un poco

-No quiero alejarme de Rachel

-Entonces demuéstrale que te importa, que la amas y que no vas a dejar que los problemas se interpongan entre ustedes.

Alex tenía razón, debía hacerlo, estaba cansada de esta situación, ni ella ni yo nos merecíamos aquello, ya sufrimos demasiado como para dejar que estúpidos problemas se interpongan.

Después de mi sesión regrese a la universidad para mi última clase. Eran los últimos días del semestre y todo era una locura, mi clase debía organizar la exposición final y era realmente estresante ya que todo debía salir perfecto.

Llevábamos casi tres semanas logrando que cada detalle se viera impresionante, era un trabajo agotador, pero era uno de los eventos más importantes de la Universidad, a pesar de que por ser de primeros años no exhibiría mis obras me emocionaba admirar el trabajo de los demás, quizás algún día mis cuadros estarían allí.

-Faltan cuadros – gritaba el profesor

-Son todos los que hay – le respondía uno de los alumnos.

-No aquí hay un espacio en blanco no podemos dejarlo así – caminaba un tanto alterado, él era el responsable de la presentación y bueno no está de más decir que estaba sumamente estresado – tu

-Si profesor – me acerque rápidamente

-Trae tus cuadros, los quiero ver todos y decidiré cual ira acá

\- ¿Cómo?

-Si Quinn, hace falta arte aquí, siempre es lo mismo y he seguido tu trabajo por todo el semestre, sé que eres buena y es el momento de premiar el esfuerzo.

Durante todo el semestre siempre fue el profesor que más se enfocó en mi trabajo, con cada tarea me ponía a prueba incluso llegue a detestar sus materias, pero quizás solo quería que mejore y bueno lo había logrado.

-Claro, yo mañana los traeré…

-Hoy, ve lo más rápido que puedas, lo necesitamos terminar ahora mismo

-Yo…

Bueno no me lo esperaba, pero ahora enfrentaba un problema eran casi las cinco y esa era hora pico acá en Nueva York, con suerte conseguirías un taxi y con mucha más suerte llegarías a tu destino rápidamente, lo único que me quedaba era el tren o caminar cerca de 30 cuadras para llegar a casa, obviamente no tenía alternativa.

No pensaba, no sabía que iba a hacer, si quería llegar rápido debería tomar el tren, yo nunca tomaba el tren odiaba ir a un lugar tan encerrado, pero no había alternativa, el tráfico a aquella hora era un caos y jamás llegaría en un taxi, debía ir en tren.

Mis piernas me temblaban y me respiración era irregular, observaba a las personas ingresar y yo no me movía, estaba aterrada.

-Vamos tu puedes hacerlo – susurre y tome una gran bocanada de aire.

La gente corría a mi alrededor y para mí todo pasaba en cámara lenta. El tren llego y todos comenzaron a abordar, la gente me empujaba y yo solo pude aferrarme a un barandal, el espacio era reducido no podía siquiera moverme, mantenía mi cabeza abajo pero el aire comenzaba a faltarme.

El tren comenzó a moverse y mi corazón latía demasiado rápido.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor, el olor a humedad era insoportable, no sabía en donde estaba y me dolía la cabeza, tenía demasiado frío para moverme y ya estaba harta de llorar. No había comido nada y mi estómago me reclamaba algo de comida, pero allí estaba yo en medio de esa oscuridad sin saber que iba a suceder_

 _"Hola bonita"_

 _Escuche su voz a través de un intercomunicador_

 _"De seguro te estas preguntando que sucede…bueno ahora eres mía eso es lo único que debe importar"_

 _Y volví a llorar, nunca había llorado tanto y lloraba porque sabía que no había escapatoria, sabía que era mi fin, pero la muerte nunca llego._

 _Tan solo los días continuaron pasando y debía adaptarme a mi nueva realidad, eso era lo que tenía y si quería salir algún día de aquel lugar debía luchar, pero nunca imagine que pasarían años para que yo finalmente viera la luz._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y el ruido a mi alrededor era insoportable. Parecía que cada vez el espacio era más pequeño, un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de mí y sentía que iba a desmayarme, el aire no era suficiente. Trate de respirar como Rachel me había enseñado, pero nada servía la gente me empujaba más y más. Las personas hablaban más alto, los murmullos eran más fuertes en mi cabeza y no tenía a donde correr, estaba atrapada.

-Señorita ¿está bien?

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro, ya no escuchaba nada más, solo sentía un dolor insoportable en el pecho, sentía miedo y no quería que las luces se volvieran a apagar, lamentablemente nuevamente todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro.

….

Cuando despertaba amaba ver a Rachel a mi lado, siempre aferraba su mano a mi cintura y se apegaba mucho a mi cuerpo, según ella el frío de Nueva York era horrible y que mejor manera para contrarrestarlo que abrazándonos, me encantaba sentir el aroma de su perfume en la almohada y mirar como su rostro era iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol, esos pequeños detalles eran los que me hacían enamorarme más y más de ella.

Había cosas insignificantes que amaba de ella, como la forma en la que comía una manzana, o como se formaban unas pequeñas arrugas en su nariz cuando sonreía.

En ese momento solo pensaba en las cosas buenas que teníamos, nada más ocupaba mi cabeza, solo su rostro.

Comencé a sentí un dolor en mi brazo derecho, además no podía abrir los ojos, sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba el doble y me dolía la cabeza.

-Hola dormilona – escuché una voz cerca de mi – Hey amor – sentí su mano sujetando la mía.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba ella sonriéndome, se veía preciosa con el uniforme de su trabajo, una blusa blanca, su cabello suelto un poco de maquillaje.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – dije finalmente abriendo mis ojos.

-Bueno en el hospital, llegaste como hace dos horas y has estado durmiendo desde entonces – acariciaba mi mejilla

\- ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo nada – trate de levantarme, pero me lo impidió

-Tranquila que el doctor dijo que debes descansar y antes que te alteres te voy a contar lo que paso de acuerdo, solo relájate un poco

-Está bien – respire profundamente.

-Bueno, estaba en el trabajo acabando unos informes para el juicio cuando recibí una llamada de Santana diciéndome que debía venir al hospital – suspiro – estaba aterrada y pensé lo peor, cuando llegue aquí y me encontré con un amigo tuyo… mmm creo que se llama Kevin, bueno él fue quien te ayudo en el tren, me conto que estaba cerca de ti el momento en el que te desmayaste y bueno fue el quien te trajo acá, luego llamo a Santana y aquí nos tienes…

-Los cuadros – me tome la cabeza

-Kevin los llevo a la Universidad y bueno ya no te preocupes por eso amor, Santana hablo con tu profesor y dijeron que descanses, que ya todo está arreglado así que por eso no te estreses demasiado

-Oh dios ¿Cómo es que sucedió todo?

-Kevin estaba en el tren y cuando escucho el alboroto se acercó a ayudar, tuviste mucha suerte de que te reconociera…

-Vaya, debo agradecerle luego lo que hizo por mi…

-Si amor… pero no debiste subir al tren – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla – no tu sola…

-Debía hacerlo Rach ya estoy cansada de tener miedo.

\- ¿Qué más? – la mire confundida - ¿de qué más estas harta?

-De no sentirme libre Rach – dije con comenzando a sollozar.

-Mi amor – susurro – si no hablas conmigo yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, pero ahora sé que sucede y te voy a ayudar de acuerdo….

-Rach, lo siento tanto no quiero que también soportes mis problemas

-No se trata de eso…estamos juntas en esto Quinn, te amo y eso no son simples palabras te amo porque deseo ayudarte, porque quiero estar a tu lado cuando sientas que no puedes más… ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-Porque nunca nadie me había amado de la manera en la que tú lo haces…

Y al decir esto note como Rachel se acercó a mí y acaricio mi rostro lentamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Me vas a matar de amor – sonrió y se acercó a besarme – vamos a aprender juntas

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-A amar mi amor, a querernos.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan querida, nunca en mi vida había sentido plenamente lo que es el amor y quizás por ello no sabía cómo actuar, no es como si hubiera un manual que te enseñara cada paso para que una relación sea perfecta y bueno finalmente lo entendí. No se trataba de agobiar a alguien con tus problemas se trataba de apoyarte en esa persona para que la carga sea menor, se trataba de compartir no solo tus buenos momentos, sino que también los malos.

* * *

 **Durante nuestra vida aprendemos muchas cosas, matemáticas, lenguaje, ingles, química, biología pero también debemos aprender a amar a alguien :)**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**


	4. Chapter 4: Confianza

**Capítulo 4: Confianza**

Una semana había pasado desde que había salido del hospital y el doctor me recomendó reposo absoluto, lo que me permitiría llegar a tiempo a la exhibición final en mi Universidad, por otro lado, me estaba volviendo loca en casa, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viendo películas o molestando a Rachel y después de cinco días de hacer lo mismo me comenzaba a aburrir.

Rachel por su lado había comenzado con su primer gran caso, aquella chica víctima de violación cuyo testimonio la tenía en la mira de la prensa.

Aquel día comenzaría el juicio y como siempre m novia estaba demasiado nerviosa

-Deja de caminar tanto – decía mientras ella iba de una esquina de la habitación a la otra

-No puedo, en tres horas será el juicio

-Hey – me acerque a ella y la tome de la cintura – todo irá bien

-Nunca he perdido un caso Quinn.

-Y no lo harás, pero confía en ti amor – me acerque a besarla – te amo.

-Deja de ser tan dulce porque me enamoro más de ti – sonrió.

-No puedo es algo natural en mi

-Ven aquí – me abrazo y caímos a la cama mientras ella me hacía cosquillas, no podía parar de reír y amaba esos momentos en los que no había nada mas de que preocuparnos, solo nosotras.

Lentamente mi risa fue disminuyendo y sentí los labios de Rachel sobre los míos, era un beso suave, delicado, no había prisas… la amaba tanto estaba segura de ello, pero no sabía cómo expresarme, como gritarle que era todo para mi…

-Tengo que ir a alistarme – susurro separándose de mis labios

-Lo sé – me mordí el labio y la miré fijamente – sabes yo…yo solo

\- ¿Si? – acariciaba mi mejilla mientras sus ojos buscaban hacer contacto con los míos

-Te deseo lo mejor, sé que tú puedes con esto y más Rach

-Gracias – sonrió y se levantó de la cama – gracias por confiar en mí.

La confianza era algo que era demasiado complejo para mi explicarlo ya que por esa misma confianza yo había pasado seis años en las sombras de un oscuro sótano, nunca imagine que confiar en la persona equivocada marcaria mi vida para siempre pero al salir quería vivir, quería hacer todas esas cosas que me había privado y quizás fui de prisa pero no me arrepiento, si no hubiera confiado nunca me hubiera acercado a Rachel y quizás esta historia sería muy distinta, quizás ahora ella estaría casada con Damon viviendo en una pequeña ciudad con su mismo empleo estable y yo pues estaría aquí en Nueva York aún muy aterrada para vivir.

El juicio seria retrasmitido por televisión debido a su interés por lo que me apresure a encender el televisor para ver las noticias.

Rachel a dos horas de comenzar el juicio ya estaba lista, tomo su maletín y se miró una última vez al espejo.

-Estas perfecta – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Gracias – dijo sonriendo – cuando esto termine quiero llevarte a cenar.

\- ¿Una cita?

-Algo así – tomo mis manos – quiero tener un tiempo a solas, sé que estos días han sido un poco complicados, pero creo que todo comenzara a mejorar.

-Confió que así sea Rach – la abrace fuertemente y le desee lo mejor para su juicio, sabía que era algo complicado, pero confiaba en que podía lograrlo.

Horas después volví a sentarme frente al televisor para saber cómo iban las cosas, el tipo del noticiero insistía en que la parte acusada tenía un as bajo la manga, que aun el padre de aquella chica podía salir libre sin ningún remordimiento.

Cada vez que sucedía algo así pensaba en mi captor, el día del juicio se acercó a mí y me dijo que me amaba, que no me iba a dejar en paz afortunadamente Damon me ayudo a salir de aquel lugar, pero su mirada era algo que jamás podré olvidar, aun no soy capaz de pensar en su rostro sin sentir ganas de vomitar.

"Las pruebas presentadas no son convincentes señorita Berry"

"¿Qué necesita que la chica se desnude frente a usted para observar cada cicatriz en su cuerpo?"

"Orden por favor" pedía mientras la gente gritaba indignada por las declaraciones del juez.

"No puedo juzgar a un hombre que podía ser inocente y quizás solo es víctima de la mente retorcida de su hija"

"La mente retorcida de un enfermo que es capaz de hacerle daño a su propia sangre…. señor juez sé que la violación se dio meses antes y por lo tanto no hay pruebas concretas, pero le he presentado evidencia de los maltratos, de las humillaciones a las que ha sido sometida…"

"El detenido tendrá una orden de alejamiento de la señorita por ello, pero lamento decirle que en el caso de violación no se aceptan las pruebas presentadas"

La gente comenzó a gritar y los guardias rápidamente sacaron al juez del lugar, podía observar a Rachel sentada en aquel escritorio completamente abatida mientras la gente continuaba gritando y se abalanzaba sobre aquel tipo.

-Contesta vamos – tome mi celular y le marque inmediatamente – vamos Rach….

Nada, marque más de quince veces esperando que Rachel contestara, pero nada sucedía, me estaba comenzando a alterar, sabía que Rachel estaría furiosa y necesitaba hablar con ella.

"Quinn ahora no puedo hablar"

"Rach"

"Llegare un poco tarde te amo"

"Te amo"

Bien quizás necesitaba un poco de tiempo, nunca había perdido un caso, pero este había sido bastante complicado, ella había hecho todo por sacar adelante su posición, pero no había resultado.

Rachel llego a casa a eso de las doce la noche, yo aún estaba en el sofá mirando cualquier película en la televisión, pero al notar que entraba me levante inmediatamente y camine hacia ella

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

\- ¿Podrías abrazarme?

No pude decir nada más y me aferre al cuerpo de mi chica, rápidamente escuche los sollozos de y la sostuve aún más fuerte, no iba a soltarla por nada del mundo, Rachel era una mujer sensible, dedicada a su trabajo, pero sobre todo apasionada, cada caso que trataba lo hacía como si ella misma estuviera en esa situación.

-Hiciste todo mi amor

-No fue suficiente – susurro – no lo fue.

-Claro que lo fue, no te puedes rendir, eres Rachel Berry sé que puedes con esto mi amor

\- ¿Por qué confías tanto en mí?

Lo había porque la amaba, verla tan frágil entre mis brazos me rompía el corazón, no quería que ella perdiera la fe en sí misma, no deseaba que el cambio a Nueva York la afectara más de lo que ya había sido, confiaba en que podía seguir delante de que este solo era una prueba más la cual debíamos superar.

-Porque te conozco, se lo que puedes lograr cuando te lo propones, sé que ahora todo está complicado, pero quiero que sepas que todo saldrá bien, que confió en ti, en lo que has aprendido en estos años, eres una profesional excelente…pero también eres un ser humano increíble.

-Te amo, no sé qué más decir….

-No tienes que decir nada, vamos a descansar – le sonreí y tome de su mano.

Caminamos juntas habitación y ayude a Rachel a desvestirse, comencé con los botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto su torso, note llevaba un sujetador de color blanco y su abdomen estaba más marcado debido al ejercicio, volví mi mirada hacia sus ojos y le sonreí.

Finalmente, le quite la blusa y continúe con su falda que era de color negro al igual que sus tacones, desabroche con cuidado los tres botones que se encontraban en la parte de atrás y deje que cayera por sus piernas.

Camine hacia el closet y saque un short y una camiseta, volví a colocarme frente a ella y Rachel acaricio mi mejilla provocando que me sonrojara, en ese momento note la tenía casi desnuda frente a mí.

\- ¿Algún día vas a confiar lo suficiente en mi para dejar que te haga el amor? – susurro mirando hacia mis labios.

-Yo….

-No quiero presionarte ni nada por el estilo porque sé que es difícil, pero… - tomo de mi barbilla para que la mirara – no sabes lo difícil que es contenerse, lo difícil que es desear tanto a alguien.

-Yo también te deseo, no sabes cuanto

\- ¿Pero? – me dijo sonriendo

-Pero aun no estoy lista – le coloque la camiseta, tenerla así frente a mi hacia que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-Lo se amor – me decía mientras yo continuaba colocándole la ropa

\- ¿Estás molesta?

\- ¿Debería estarlo? Digo tengo a la mejor novia del mundo, la más hermosa y la chica que es capaz de todo por mí, la chica que no solo se preocupa por ser feliz sino por hacerme feliz…

-Te amo Rach – sonreí y la abracé nuevamente.

La noche era algo fría por lo que inmediatamente nos acurrucamos en la cama, yo me aferraba al cuerpo de Rachel mientras que por mi mente pasaban una y otra vez sus palabras, claro que confiaba en ella, claro que la deseaba de esa manera, pero por alguna razón aun me constaba dar el siguiente paso, ella lo entendía a la perfección, pero aun así me sentía una completa idiota al alejar a una hermosa mujer.

Días después ya estaba lista para volver a la Universidad, regresaría con el tiempo justo para la exposición, lo que sin duda me estresaba de sobre manera.

Al llegar note a Kevin y Santana platicando animadamente y me acerque hacia ellos.

-Hey – dije sonriendo y ellos rápidamente se levantaron a abrazarme – me van a botar

-Lo sentimos – sonrió Kevin – que bueno que ya estas mejor

-Gracias a ti. Que yo esté bien es gracias a ti – le debía mucho a aquel chico que no solo me había defendido en la cafetería, sino que también se había preocupado por mi aquel día en la estación de tren.

-Solo hice lo que cualquiera debía hacer en mi situación Quinn

-Pues gracias por ello – lo abrace.

-Qué bueno es tenerte de nuevo acá, todo ha sido bastante aburrido y estresante sin ti – dijo la latina

-Pues ya estoy acá ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

Estábamos en el proceso final, enviar las invitaciones y arreglar los últimos detalles, la exposición seria en cuatro días por lo que todo debía estar listo.

"Si mamá te aseguro que estoy bien" era la segunda vez que mi madre llamaba en el día, desde el incidente con el tren estaba demasiado preocupada por mi salud

"Bueno hija es que entiéndeme un poquito"

"Lo hago créeme, pero quería saber si tú y Jason iba a venir a mi exposición"

"No nos la perderíamos por nada del mundo"

"Bien, les enviare las invitaciones" sonreí "me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos en unos días"

"Te amo hija cuídate mucho"

A lo largo de mi vida había tenido muchos sueños y pensar en que uno de ellos en pocos días se haría realidad me hacía muy feliz, el arte era lo que me apasionaba y saber que a las personas les gustaba era mi mejor recompensa, cada artista tenia diferentes maneras de expresar lo que siente y la mía era pintar, dejar que un cuadro hable por mí y cuente una historia.

Por otro lado, Rachel había vuelto al trabajo, no se iba a rendir e iba a pedir apelación para aquel juicio, me daba mucho gusto saber que a pesar de todo ella no se rendía y eso era algo que me hacía amarla mucho más. Las cosas entre nosotras mejoraban de a poco, si aún había miedos que superar, pero ella me hacía sentir cómoda a su lado, me hacía darme cuenta que no tenía por qué seguir escondiendo lo que sentía, mi historia podía ser demasiado compleja incluso para mí lo era, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería para los demás, pero era mi historia.

Finalmente, el día de la exposición llego y los nervios me atormentaban, estaba allí escuchando las recomendaciones del profesor ya que cada estudiante debería estar al lado de su cuadro para explicar a las personas que se acercaran sobre su significado, la mayoría de ellos eran ya personas con un alto nivel de conocimientos que habían hecho esto muchas veces, mientras que yo era una inexperta que aun temía socializar.

Llevaba un vestido negro mi cabello recogido y casi nada de maquillaje más que un poco de brillo en mis labios, mis manos temblaban y fue así como comenzó la exposición.

Un grupo de casi 20 personas se acercaron hacia mi cuadro y me quedé en blanco hasta que vi a un costado que se encontraba Rachel sonriéndome, se veía hermosa, un vestido color gris, cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje la hacían ver como toda una princesa.

-Bueno mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y desde que tengo uso de razón he amado el arte, nunca imagine que un pasatiempo se convertiría en mi más grande pasión y aquí lo tienen – mostré mi obra – se titula "Libertad" y es una representación de como desearía tomar mi libertad, de cómo a lo largo de este tiempo he aprendido a sentir, probablemente muchos sepan mi historia y está bien, cada uno la tiene aunque la mía sea un poco más complicada pero lo que no saben es que mi vida también tiene cosas maravillosas, como tener a mi lado a la mujer más increíble – mire a Rachel quien se encontraba completamente sorprendida – mi libertad siempre va a ser tuya Rach.

Lo que paso después no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo los labios de la chica que amaba sobre los míos, aplausos y ver como las personas estaban ofreciendo grandes cantidades de dinero por uno de mis trabajos.

Era cuestión de confianza, de creer en mi misma, de saber que lo podía hacer, de creer que los miedos no eran tan aterradores, que no debía seguir encerrándome en mi misma y esa noche lo entendí, lo supe mientras miraba a Rachel observando cada detalle de mi pintura, lo entendí mientras me acerque a ella y la abrace por detrás colocando mis manos en su cintura y disfrutando de su perfume.

Entendí que la amaba, que confiaba en ella, que deseaba más que nada en el mundo hacerla mía, ser completamente suya.


	5. Chapter 5: Eres tu

**Capítulo 5: Eres tu**

Venimos a este mundo con un gran propósito o al menos yo lo veo de esta manera, llegamos con una misión, bastante complicada a veces, pero increíblemente satisfactoria, llegamos a este mundo con el propósito de ser felices.

Mis vacaciones habían comenzado oficialmente pero aún seguía trabajando para entregar unas cuantas pinturas, el hecho de que la exposición hubiera sido todo un éxito fue el impulso que necesitaba para hacerle saber al mundo que mi trabajo valía la pena. El dinero extra nunca me venía mal, era increíble como las personas adoraban mi arte y como estaban dispuestos a pagar por una de mis pinturas.

Estaba en la sala de espera del consultorio de Alex ya que como era costumbre debía ir a mi terapia, la verdad era que hablar de mis problemas me ayudaba mucho, me daba paz así que reservaba al menos un día a la semana para visitarla.

Alex siempre era muy paciente conmigo, sé que no soy demasiado expresiva y ella lo entendía a la perfección sin embargo siempre me animaba a compartir más.

-Está helando en esta ciudad – entraba Alex vistiendo un gorro, doble bufanda y claro un enorme abrigo - ¿Cómo es que no tienes frío? – me miraba

-Viví aquí ¿recuerdas? Es mi ciudad – sonreí.

-Yo estaba acostumbrada al calor y mírame ahora – sonrió – bien Quinn pasa a mi oficina iré en un rato

-Claro – entre a su oficina que era bastante amplia, los ventanales te permitían observar la ciudad entera.

Era asombroso pararse allí y simplemente observar como los cientos de carros y personas seguían con su vida. Cada persona es un mundo y había millones de mundos ahí afuera, quizás yo no era la única que sentía que su cabeza era un enredo total en ese momento, quizás afuera había cientos y miles de personas como yo.

-Bien – camino había mí y me brindo un fuerte abrazo - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor – sonreí – bueno ahora me siento mucho mejor que hace algunas semanas.

-Me alegra escuchar eso ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No lo sé, simplemente me di cuenta de que no quiero perder a Rachel, de que quiero ser feliz, ser libre Alex y yo no puedo privarme de sentir.

-Me gusta que hables así, entonces ¿tú y Rachel ya estuvieron juntas?

-Bueno es por eso que pedí la sesión hoy – dije algo apenada – eso es algo que aún me bueno…me da miedo…ni siquiera contigo me siento cómoda hablando de aquello.

-Rachel no es tu captor Quinn y es entendible que te incomode…

-Eso lo sé, pero no quiero verme torpe, no quiero fallarle.

No sé qué me daba más miedo, el acto en sí y recordar los momentos horribles de mi vida o fallar, que ella ni yo lo disfrutáramos, la realidad era que mi mente decía una cosa y mi cuerpo otra distinta, era una batalla constante entre mis impulsos y la razón.

-Mira – se levantó del sofá y camino hacia mí – ella te ama tal y como eres, ella también siente miedo, pero aun así está dispuesta a entregarse a ti, el hecho de que salga como lo pintan en las novelas no debe preocuparte, si quizás la primera vez sea algo torpe, vergonzosa, pero vamos Quinn ¿te imaginas haciéndolo con alguien más?

-Claro que no, quiero que sea ella – respondí confiada.

No había nadie más en el mundo con quien deseara tener aquel momento, era Rachel la persona que se había ganado mi corazón, que me había enseñado a confiar en alguien, que me estaba enseñando a amar.

-Entonces no pienses demasiado, confía en ella, confía en lo que sienten, tu misma me estás diciendo que no te quieres privar de nada…

-Es verdad…sabes yo nunca imagine sentir tanto por una sola persona, incluso llega a asustarme, me da miedo pensar que si ella algún día se va yo….

\- ¿Quién es tu felicidad?

-Rachel…

-No, tu felicidad eres tu Quinn, es lo que haces para mantener una sonrisa en tu rostro, son las cosas que disfrutas, la felicidad de una persona no depende de otra, es algo que debes aprenderlo, estoy segura de que Rachel te ama y siempre va a ser así, pero si por algún motivo se separaran tú debes saber que aun después de ello puedes ser feliz

-No me gusta tener tanto miedo

-Es normal sentirse así, el amor es abrumador, créeme, pero conforme pasa el tiempo aprendes lo que verdaderamente significa, no dejes que tu vida entera sea ella, aprende a vivir con y sin ella, a compartir los momentos y a respetar la libertad de cada una.

Después de la terapia mi mente aún seguía procesando todo, era difícil para mí lidiar con los típicos problemas de una chica de 24 años, pero era más difícil lidiar con problemas que no pedí como lo era mi secuestro, mis ataques de ansiedad o mi miedo a socializar.

Caminaba por Central Park observando a la gente a mi alrededor y pensaba ¿alguien se sentirá peor que yo? Esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa.

Cada palabra de Alex resonaba en mi cabeza en especial el hecho de depender demasiado de una persona para ser feliz, era verdad que antes de Rachel también fui feliz, que tuve mis sueños y mis metas, pero cuando todo se derrumbó perdí todo, me perdí a mi misma en aquel sótano y aquí estaba yo un año después de obtener mi libertad comenzando desde cero.

A veces nos cuesta entender que podemos salir adelante sin cierta persona a nuestro lado, cuando uno es joven toda mala noticia parece ser el fin del mundo, bueno de nuestro mundo ya que todo a nuestro alrededor seguirá igual, el tiempo seguirá avanzando, pero nosotros creemos que no podemos seguir el ritmo.

La verdad es que, si podemos, puede que sea difícil, pero con el tiempo te das cuenta que vale la pena continuar. Eso era lo que me repetía, que amaba a Rachel pero que también mi vida podría seguir sin ella, que estaba bien respetar la libertad de la otra y sobre todo estaba bien dejar de sentirme aterrada.

El resto de la semana me la pase en terapia con Alex, mi cabeza era un completo enredo y ella ayudaba a que cada idea se aclarara, Rachel por su lado sabía que algo me pasaba, pero no me animaba a hablar con ella.

Sabía que estaba mal pero primero quería sentirme bien para compartir con ella lo que me estaba pasando y afortunadamente ella lo entendió.

Siempre supuse que a Rachel no le agradaba Alex, pero ella entendía que era mi psicóloga y me ayudaba más de lo que yo podía pedir, la verdad no entendía la enemistad, pero me daba gusto que no causara demasiados problemas en mi relación.

Era viernes por la tarde y yo me encontraba en casa preparando la cena cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y Rachel entraba con varias bolsas.

\- ¿Ya es navidad? – pregunte al notar las bolsas.

-No pero pronto lo será – sonreía – hola amor

-Hola amor – sonreí y me acerqué a besarla - ¿Por qué tantas bolsas?

-Bueno, hay comida, golosinas, películas, libros, juegos de mesa…también creo que había el nuevo CD de tu grupo favorito

-Mi vida no es mi cumpleaños, pero gracias – decía riéndome

-Lo se boba – me tomo de la cintura para que la observara – pero quiero que este fin de semana sea solo para nosotras, has pasado demasiado tiempo en terapias y entiendo que lo necesitabas para aclarar tu mente, pero te extraño

-Rach – me moría de ternura al saber que había preparado todo para que estuviéramos juntas – te amo demasiado.

Después de cenar nos acomodamos en la cama para disfrutar de una película, Rachel había traído varias de distintos géneros, obviamente yo quería ver las de terror primero, pero como siempre mi chica gano y terminamos viendo una de comedia.

-La próxima debe ser de terror – le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-No – se acercó a besarme, pero yo gire el rostro - ¿me negaste un beso?

-Si – me cruce de brazos

-Me dolió Fabray – se reía mientras tomaba un par de caramelos – me dolió

-Es que tu no me dejas elegir – me queje.

-Si te dejo amor, la próxima será de terror – volvió a acercarse, pero me aleje – ya ven aquí

En un rápido movimiento logro colocarse encima de mí, se colocó a horcajadas y me detuvo para que dejara de moverme, ella no deja de mirarme, era increíble que aquella chica fuera mía, fuera mi novia, la razón por la cual cada día era más llevadero.

-Dame un beso – me pidió de una manera tan tierna que quería comerla a besos ahí mismo.

\- ¿Solo uno? Bien – me acerque y la bese rápidamente para volver a cruzarme de brazos – listo.

-Qué mala – frunció el ceño y no pude evitar sonreír, se veía adorable.

-Soy muy buena – coloque mis manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí – lo sabes

Rachel tenia puesto un saco de lana para el frío de aquel día, su pantalón color crema y el cabello recogido, verla tan al natural era de mis cosas favoritas en la vida.

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde y noche conversando, besándonos y disfrutando de la compañía, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos habíamos tomado un tiempo solo para nosotras y agradecía que mi chica se preocupara por dedicarnos un tiempo de calidad, era muy distinto pasar un día con ella sin preocupaciones, sin estar al pendiente del reloj.

Yo continuaba observando su rostro, sus facciones, sus labios, sus ojos color chocolate que me encantaban, aquel pequeño lunar que tenía en el mentón cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla, me miraba como si fuera la primera maravilla del mundo, me miraba con amor, nunca nadie me había mirado de esa forma, era algo increíble, podía sentir cuan enamorada estaba y cuan feliz éramos en ese instante. Dicen que una mirada te delata y en ese momento su mirada delataba todo el amor que ella sentía, no necesitaba decirme absolutamente nada porque yo lo sabía, sabía que me amaba.

Lentamente coloco su mano en mi cuello y se acercó despacio hasta quedar a solo centímetros de distancia, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios e incluso el latir de su corazón.

-Sabes – susurre – muchas veces me he preguntado ¿Qué hice para merecerte? Porque eres maravillosa ni siquiera sé cómo es que me has aguantado tanto – sonreí y ella solo se alejó un poco para observar mi rostro – pero doy gracias de haberte encontrado…no hay nadie en este mundo que me haga sentir como tú lo haces…me he estado guardando muchas cosas y sé que te preocupa saber qué es lo que me pasa

-Solo quiero que estés bien…

-Ahora lo estoy mi amor, eres tú la persona con la que deseo entregarme por completo

\- ¿Qué? – me dijo bastante sorprendida mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Quiero que hagamos el amor, quiero que tú me hagas el amor – y no pensé que lo fuera a decir de esa manera, más bien planeaba tartamudear por varios minutos, pero inexplicablemente las palabras solo salieron de mi boca.

\- ¿Estás segura? – me dijo aún bastante sorprendida – yo puedo esperar lo que sea necesario en serio Quinn no quiero apresurarte

-Hemos estado juntas por un año Rach, has sido muy paciente – le sonreí.

Y era verdad, un año juntas y nunca habíamos ido más allá de unas cuantas caricias y besos apasionados, ella siempre había respetado mis límites y creo que cualquier otra persona se hubiera hartado a los pocos meses, pero ella seguía allí.

-Pero, igual sé que no es fácil y no quiero que lo hagas solo por complacerme. A mí me costó mucho hacerlo, recuerdo haber pasado horas llorando porque no quería decepcionar a Damon y las imágenes de mi pasado corrían por mi cabeza cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, por eso entiendo tu miedo Quinn y no deseo obligarte a nada, no quiero que tomes una decisión apresurada…

-No es eso amor… lo hago porque quiero porque te deseo y estoy lista.

La cara de Rachel era un poema si hubiera podido tomarle una foto juro que hubiera sido mi preferida pero ahí estaba ella completamente sorprendida por mis palabras que solo atino a abrazarme fuertemente, ella seguía de rodillas sobre mi mientras se aferraba a mi cuerpo y yo acariciaba su espalda disfrutando del momento.

-Te amo – se colocó tan cerca de mis labios que me hizo imposible no besarla – te amo – repitió mientras volví a besarla – es que en serio te amo – la bese nuevamente.

La película continuó y nos abrazamos para disfrutarla, luego finalmente me permitió poner la de terror y debo decir que no hay nada más tierno y gracioso que ver a Rachel asustarse cada siete segundos, era completamente adorable.

Pasamos la noche entre besos, caricias, abrazos y terminé contándole a Rachel cada uno de mis miedos, le conté el porqué de mi ansiedad, de los problemas, de las pesadillas de todo, le abrí mi corazón como nunca lo había hecho y es que sentía que debía hacerlo que ella merecía conocer todo sobre mi. Le conté sobre mis momentos más difíciles, sobre mis ex parejas, sobre que aún no podía perdonar a mi captor, le conté mis más locos sueños y ella escucho cada uno de ellos sonriéndome, nunca me juzgo ni se sorprendió por mis palabras aunque mis relatos fueran crudos y difíciles de asimilar Rachel se quedó a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano y limpiando mis lágrimas, se quedó a mi lado dándome su apoyo, las palabras sobraban, sabía que ella me amaba y ahora estaba más segura que nunca que ella era la persona indicada.

Rachel me contó sobre su trabajo, sobre cómo le había dolido perder el juicio, de cómo a veces sentía miedo de los avances que tenía en su terapia, de que ahora se sentía más feliz en Nueva York que se estaba adaptando, me hablo de su niñez de su padre, algo que jamás mencionaba, de cuanto lo extrañaba y el dolor que tenía aun dentro de sí por haberlo perdido, de cómo todo había sido difícil en su juventud, de las miles de veces que lloro, de cómo considero acabar con su vida en los momentos más difíciles, pero también me conto de los buenos momentos, de sus sueños, de sus metas, de lo feliz que se sentía ahora.

Aquella noche nos volvimos a redescubrir y creo que era necesario hacerlo, era el momento adecuado para compartir aquello que nos atormentaba, aquella noche dejamos salir todo lo que nos estábamos guardando y fue uno de los momentos más especiales en mi vida.

A mi parecer es mucho más difícil desnudar el alma que el cuerpo, es más complicado confiar lo suficientemente en alguien para contarle todo sobre ti, para abrir tu corazón.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana nublando mi vista lo que significaba que había amanecido, era sábado y el sol se alzaba radiante sobre Nueva York, me moví buscando a Rachel a mi lado, pero se había marcado solo note una carta y un girasol sobre la cómoda y me acerque para tomarlo.

 _"Buenos días Quinn_

 _Quizás te preguntes ¿Por qué no estoy a tu lado? Y bueno la respuesta es simple fui por el desayuno, sabes que soy un desastre en la cocina así que decidí salir a comprar algo delicioso para desayunar, espero que hayas descansado y el motivo de dejarte esta carta y el girasol es el siguiente….quiero que recuerdes para siempre los momentos que hemos vivido, en especial la noche que pasamos, créeme nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien compartiendo con una persona mis más grandes miedos y sueños, gracias por confiar en mí, gracias por abrirme tu corazón así como yo lo hice contigo._

 _Eres tú, estoy muy segura, eres tú la persona que siempre estuve buscando, gracias por encontrarme, por hacerme feliz, por demostrarme que en la vida hay segundas oportunidades y sobre todo por mostrarme la luz…_

 _Lo creas o no Quinn, anoche hicimos el amor y ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, te amo y no me cansare de demostrártelo día a día…_

 _Siempre tuya_

 _Rachel Berry"_

* * *

 **Creyeron que iba a ver smut? pervertidas jajaja**

 **Yo jamas he escrito buenos smuts ya que me cuesta trabajo plasmar en palabras lo que mi mente imagina o recuerda ;) pero creo que no hay nada mas sexy y excitante que una buena conversación ¿la han tenido? una conversación que hace volar tu mente y te deja completamente desnuda ante la otra persona...no me ha pasado pero debe ser genial ajajja**

 **A lo largo de estos años he tenido que narrar muchas escenas de ese tipo créanme admiro a las personas que logran escribir una historia entera con buen smut ya que a mi se me hace extremadamente complicado.**

 **Pero en fin siempre quise narrar algo así, hacer el amor a mi parecer no solo es algo físico, no lo voy a negar y el sexo puede ser increíblemente placentero pero ya aprendí y prefiero mil veces hacer el amor, algo que te llene el alma a algo que te deje vacía después. Créanme después del calentón llega la culpa y es horrible :(**

 **Pd: Sigo buscando a una Rachel Berry así ya me estoy desesperando que no existe?**

 **COMENTEN !**


	6. Chapter 6: Amor

**Capítulo 6: Amor**

El amor es un sentimiento, si esa es la definición básica de ello, un sentimiento subjetivo ante los ojos de las personas, para cada uno de nosotros tiene una connotación diferente dependiendo de nuestras vivencias, pero aquel sentimiento tiene una función increíblemente específica, busca hacernos sentir, no busca darnos felicidad, nos quiere enseñar que hay algo más que el amor propio, que el amor por la familia, que podemos sentir.

Estaba en casa de mi madre junto a Jason y claro junto a Rachel

Ya que era víspera de navidad, la ciudad era una completa locura aquellos días, gente corriendo por todos lados y buscando el regalo perfecto para aquellas fechas.

-Me alegra mucho que estén bien chicas – decía mi madre.

-Gracias Judy han sido días muy cansados, pero me alegra al fin tener un poco de tiempo libre

-Te lo mereces cuñada – sonreía Jason.

La navidad estaba cerca y Rachel había pedido una semana de vacaciones para pasar aquellas importantes fechas con su familia, además ya nos merecíamos un poco de tiempo libre.

Mi relación con Rachel puedo decir que se encontraba en su mejor momento, las dudas y miedos eran cosa del pasado y ver a Rachel tan feliz con su vida me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Después de la cena nos sentamos en la sala a disfrutar de la cálida chimenea, eran días muy fríos y aunque sabía que a Rachel no le gustaba demasiado, disfrutaba de la nieve y de la ciudad en sí.

-Hey – llegaba Rachel con una taza de chocolate caliente y se colocaba a mi lado – me acaba de llamar Marley.

\- ¿En serio? – sonreí - ¿Cómo está?

-Pues al parecer su relación con Damon va mejor que nunca, jamás había visto a mi prima tan enamorada – me decía emocionada

-Me alegra por ellos, además Damon es un gran sujeto

-Lo sé, es por esos que me siento tan tranquila sabiendo que están juntos, por cierto, vendrán junto con mamá y Jake pasado mañana.

-Genial mi amor ya tenía ganas de verlos.

-Yo igual – se acomodó a mi lado – debo admitir que Nueva York en esta época del año es maravilloso, aunque detesto el frio.

-Mi amor – bese su cabeza que estaba colocada sobre mi hombro – pero aun así es maravilloso.

-Lo sé, me encanta la navidad, además será tu primera navidad.

\- ¿Qué me vas a regalar?

-Mmmm – se acercó a mí – pues lo que desees, cumpliré cualquier deseo que tengas

\- ¿Y si te pido algo imposible?

-No imposibles para Rachel Berry.

Y era verdad, yo solo sonreí y me acerqué a besarla, nunca me había sentido tan bien con alguien y Rachel era absolutamente perfecta ante mis ojos, puede que de vez en cuando tuviéramos nuestras diferencias, pero siempre sabíamos solucionarlas

Al día siguiente fui junto a Santana para buscar el regalo perfecto para mi chica. Había pensado en varias cosas, pero ninguna parecía suficiente así que pedí ayuda a Santana.

-Yo opino que le regales a ti misma en un conjunto de lencería súper sexy – decía bastante seria mientras observaba la ropa del almacén en el que nos encontrábamos

\- ¿Qué? – dije rápidamente, Santana no tenía filtro y aunque adoraba su personalidad a veces quería ahorcarla.

-Ay Quinn, vamos tu misma me dijiste que ya estabas lista – le sonrió – que mejor regalo que ese, Berry se va a morir.

-Santana – me reí y estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza

-Quinn – me repetía divertida

-Solo quiero darle algo más significativo

-El amor es significativo – se encogió de hombros - ¿no lo crees?

-Acompáñame necesito comprar varias cosas – le sonreí – tengo una idea

Pase toda la tarde en aquel centro comercial consiguiendo todo lo necesario para la sorpresa que le daría a Rachel. Santana no paraba de hacerme bromas, pero al final de cuentas fue de mucha ayuda al momento de elegir las cosas.

Llegue a casa cerca de las seis de la tarde y Rachel no estaba por ningún lugar así que aproveche para guardar todo en un lugar donde de seguro no lo encontraría, el cuarto de lavar ropa. Puede que Rachel sea una chica inteligente y muy dedicada pero las tareas del hogar no es algo que se le dé muy bien, de hecho, odia tener que lavar la ropa así que sabía que jamás pondría un pie en aquel cuarto.

-Quinn – la vi entrando - ¿estás en casa?

-Hola amor – le sonreí

-Hey – se quitó el abrigo y camino hacia mí para darme un beso - ¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco cansada anduve de compras con Santana

-Uy ¿puedo ver mi regalo?

-Déjame pensarlo – la tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí – no – sonreí – debes esperar.

-Odio esperar – suspiro.

-Solo unos días más amor.

Al día siguiente Rachel y yo fuimos al aeropuerto a esperar la llegada de su madre, Jake, Damon y claro Marley quienes pasarían noche buena con nosotras. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que los habíamos visto y estábamos un tanto nerviosas.

Rachel parecía una niña pequeña observando por los grandes ventanales como los aviones despegan y llegaban de diferentes destinos. Su mirada era única. Después de unos cuantos minutos finalmente los vimos arribar.

Damon y Marley fueron los primeros en correr hacia nosotras.

-Están guapísimas – sonreía Damon

-Mi amor – corría Shelby a saludar

-Mamá – vi como Rachel derramaba algunas lágrimas y se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre, cuando Jake salió con varias maletas en sus manos también corrió a donde se encontraban.

Rachel siempre muy apegada a su familia y era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella, sabia cuanto significaban ellos para mi chica, Shelby había logrado sacar adelante a sus hijos a pesar de lo difícil y duro de la situación, pero ahí estaban ellos felices de reencontrarse.

Al llegar a casa les mostramos sus habitaciones y comenzamos a acomodarnos, se quedarían hasta el 26 de diciembre y luego Jake regresaría junto a Shelby a casa para disfrutar del año nuevo en su ciudad natal mientras que Damon y Marley se quedarían un par de días visitando Nueva York.

La casa era una locura, risas por doquier y me alegraba tener mi hogar de esa manera.

\- ¿Y qué tal todo con Rach? – me sonreía Damon.

-Debo decir que estamos en un momento increíble…no sé cómo explicarlo

-Me alegra escuchar eso – Damon siempre fue muy compresivo con nosotras, creo que cualquier otra persona hubiera reaccionado de una manera muy distinta, pero él siempre quiso el bienestar de Rachel y también sé que sufrió con ello, pero ahora vivíamos una nueva etapa, él estaba con Marley y yo pues con mi adorada morena.

\- ¿Y tú?

-Marley es increíble – vi como una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – es una mujer asombrosa y créeme que mientras más pasa el tiempo más me doy cuenta que es la indicada

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no me veo con nadie más compartiendo mi vida – me decía mientras bebía un poco de agua – llega un momento Quinn, un momento en el que sabes que llegaste al punto de tu vida en el que debes tomar una decisión…debes elegir con seguir buscando algo que te haga feliz o quedarte con lo que tienes…yo encontré lo que siempre busque, te admito que pensé que lo había encontrado con Rachel, pero…

-Lo siento – lo interrumpí.

-No espera – me sonrió – me di cuenta de que ella por ti sentía todo sentía eso que yo buscaba tanto y te admito que en su momento me dolió, pero entendí que no podía privarla de sentir y por eso decidimos tomar caminos distintos y me alegra que las cosas hayan resultado bien.

-Lo sé es un poco loco

-Demasiado – se reía – pero es increíble. Ahora estoy muy feliz con Marley de hecho pienso proponerle matrimonio en fin de año

-Oh dios – lo abrace – les deseo lo mejor

-Gracias Quinn

-Uy ¿me tengo que poner celosa? – llegaba Rachel y me abrazaba

-No – le sonreí – solo platicábamos de la vida

-Que aburrido – miro a Damon – cuida mucho a mi prima o te aseguro que te arrepentirás

-La Rachel sobre protectora me pone nervioso

-Solo cuídala – lo abrazo – y pues me alegro que todo vaya bien contigo

-Lo mismo digo Rach.

La cena salió perfecta, la comida, la compañía, Rachel estaba encantada con tener a su hermano y su madre cerca, siempre supe que tenía un vínculo muy estrecho con ellos por lo que comprendía a la perfección su emoción.

Los días en familia los aprovechamos al máximo y me alegraba ver a Rachel tan apegada a su familia, lamentablemente ellos debían volver a casa, pero la habíamos pasado muy bien, la cena, los regalos y sobre todo la compañía.

Era 26 de diciembre y la casa estaba en completo silencio, tanto ella como yo nos habíamos acostumbrado a la risa de Jake, las conversaciones, los chistes así que la note un tanto triste.

-Hey – me senté a su lado

-Lo se soy una nena – suspiro – solo que bueno…

-Mi amor – la abrace – entiendo que te sientas nostálgica más en estas fechas…pero pasamos unos lindos días con tu familia.

-Lo sé, pero bueno es difícil – decía limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – los amo Quinn. Ellos son lo más importante para mí y si tienes razón me gusto pasar tiempo con ellos.

-No estés triste, es navidad amor

-Feliz navidad Quinn – me abrazo

-Feliz navidad Rach – nos quedamos en el sofá abrazándonos mientras Rachel dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

27 de diciembre y le había pedido a Santana y Britt que distrajeran a Rachel mientras preparaba su sorpresa, todo debía salir perfecto así que pase toda la mañana en el departamento preparando todo.

Coloque los cuadros en su lugar y espere que Rachel llegara, cada cuadro contenía una pequeña parte de una historia que confiaba que Rachel lo reconocería. Cada uno llevaba una representación del escrito que yo misma había dibujado, era increíble que en poco tiempo lo hubiera logrado.

Me coloque en mi lugar y escuche como la puerta principal se abría.

 ** _"En un reino sumido por la oscuridad habitaba una princesa encerrada en un enorme castillo custodiado por un temible dragón"_**

 ** _"El dragón jamás dejaba a la princesa sola por lo que nadie se atrevía a acercarse"_**

 ** _"Pero, había una guerrera proveniente de un reino lejano que sabía lo que era permanecer cautiva por un monstro así que decidió emprender el rescate de la princesa"_**

 ** _"Sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar y no rendirse, no importaba la oscuridad, ni el miedo"_**

 ** _"Fue así como aquella valiente guerrera peleo con aquel enorme dragón venciéndolo para luego correr hasta la torre más alta del castillo y rescatar a la princesa"_**

-Quinn – la mire entrar a nuestra habitación con el último cuadro en sus manos – Quinn – decía sorprendida.

-Hola mi amor. Bien antes de que digas algo solo quiero que sepas que te amo…si así de simple – le dije sonriendo – o quizás es más complejo, pero quiero que sepas que yo jamás he sido buena expresándome, nunca fui demasiado detallista peor cursi con alguien pero contigo es muy sencillo que ese lado de mi salga a flote – saque del bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta una pequeña caja – antes de que digas algo, no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio así que no te asustes – ella solo sonrió – es mi manera de prometer algo, es la forma en la que quiero demostrarte cuanto me importas, cuan valioso es para mí esto que nosotras tenemos…me encontraste en el peor momento de mi vida pero me salvaste, no te importo que tan rota estuviera tu simplemente me amaste…y esta es mi manera de prometerte que cada día hare todo por mantener una sonrisa en tu rostro – abrí la caja que contenía un pequeño collar con una ave en el – dicen que una persona conserva una y la otra debes darse a quien más ames, bueno yo tengo la mía – le mostré la pulsera que llevaba en la mano derecha – y la otra te la quiero dar a ti…

-Uno de estos días me vas a matar de amor y te vas a quedar sin novia – se abalanzo hacia mi mientras repartía besos por todo mi rostro – te amo dios te amo.

-Yo también te amo mi amor.

-Gracias por todo esto – suspiro – es que vaya yo no me lo esperaba y me has sorprendido

-Te dije que iba a mejorar

-Y lo has cumplido Quinn

Nos volvimos a besar, sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los míos, tome la mano de Rachel y la invite a recostarse junto a mí, ella volvió a besarme y mis manos se colocaron en su espalda.

-Debemos parar – decía agitada

\- ¿Por qué? – no quería parar, aquel día estaba más que decidida a entregarme por completo.

-Porque no te quiero obligar a nada mi amor

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo – le sonreí – ya te lo había dicho – acaricié su mejilla

-Si quieres que pare en algún momento solo dímelo – podía observar la preocupación en su rostro.

-Lo haré – Rachel parecía nerviosa, sus manos temblaban un poco y podía notar su sorpresa.

Sus labios volvieron a los míos y sentía como la temperatura iba aumentando, sus manos llegaron a mi blusa y lentamente comenzó a retirarla, me observo por unos segundos y volvió a besarme, sus labios llegaron a mi cuello y sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura.

-Eres tan hermosa – susurraba, mientras continuaba bajando.

Sus manos desabrocharon los botones de mi pantalón y despacio los retiro, ahora solo estaba en ropa interior frente a ella

-Quiero que sepas – decía mientras sus manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo – que eres preciosa, tu cuerpo es absolutamente perfecto, es como una de esas obras de arte, que merecen ser apreciadas – susurraba – merecen ser admiradas y tratadas con mucha delicadeza – se retiró la camiseta que llevaba quedando solo en sujetador y no pude evitar sonrojarme – me encanta cada parte de ti – me dijo sobre mis labios – como te sonrojas - beso mis labios – tus ojos – sentí sus manos retirando mis bragas – todo de ti.

Y si nuestra primera vez fue algo torpe, pero disfrutamos, aprendimos a dejarnos llevar y como complacernos, no, claro que no fue como lo pintan las películas o los libros de amor, pero fue especial, Rachel me cuido en todo momento, sus ojos nunca se despegaron de los míos y nos amamos, pasamos la noche riendo, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos y de lo que provocábamos la una en la otra.

Sentir que me amaba era una experiencia única, sentir como me cuido a cada momento y sobre todo como hizo todo para que me sintiera cómoda me hacía entender que había elegido a la persona adecuada, no había nadie más en el mundo con quien deseara vivir aquel momento.

No tuve miedo, solo disfrute deje que el amor que nos teníamos me dominara, el pasado quedo atrás, ahora estaba feliz de poder empezar de nuevo, de disfrutar de mi cuerpo de mi vida, de mis impulsos de mi sexualidad, estaba descubriendo un nuevo significado de libertad.

Uno en el que no debía tener miedo de sentir, de experimentar de vivir.

Amor es lo que el mundo más necesita, es lo que todos vamos a experimentar en algún momento, es ese sentimiento que puede llevarte a lo más alto y también puede derrumbarte, el amor era aquello que sentía por Rachel. Sin amor no podríamos vivir ¿Qué es de un mundo sin amor? Un vacío, un vacío que solo lo puede llenar aquel sentimiento inexplicable. Aquel sentimiento que te hace libre.

* * *

 **"Y esa noche hicieron el amor" frase inmortal que ponen algunas autoras y por la cual me dan ganas de ahorcarlas jajaja especialmente cuando llevas esperando muchísimo tiempo para la escena y no la narran jajaja.**

 **Ya se algunas quieren smut, pero esta historia no se basa en aquello, si puede que mas adelante pase algo ;) pero no sera lo importante**

 **Comenten mil gracias por todo quiero contarles que tengo 12 capítulos escritos y me faltan solo dos para finalizar y claro el epilogo.**

 **Me olvidaba ya deje instagram con eso se cierra otro capitulo de faberry en mi vida y en unos días sera el adiós definitivo al menos aquí en fanfiction**


	7. Chapter 7: Amenazas

**Capítulo 7: Amenazas**

Bien dicen que basta solo un día para que tu vida cambie por completo, en un día te puedes enamorar, puedes perder tu trabajo, puedes ganar un millón de dólares, bueno quien sabe en un día pueden pasar muchas cosas lo peor de todo es que nunca lo ves venir, nunca ves señales que te indiquen que algo va a suceder simplemente pasa.

Era domingo en la mañana y despertaba con el sonido de la lluvia, parecía ser un día horrible por lo que no tenía ganas de levantarme, pero finalmente cedi y lentamente abrí los ojos, note lo oscuro que aún se encontraba y logre alcanzar mi celular, observe la hora ocho y media marcaba el reloj, era tarde ya que aquel día teníamos algo muy importante que hacer.

Me gire y note que Rachel dormía plácidamente a mi lado. Se veía hermosa como siempre, su cabello cubría parte de su rostro, sus labios entre abierto y su respiración pausada, amaba despertar y observarla a mi lado.

Era marzo y con ello las lluvias se hacían presentes. Muchas cosas habían pasado en este nuevo año, primero estaba Rachel quien había conseguido un ascenso en su trabajo, de esa manera su horario era mucho más flexible que antes, además estaba trabajando en un proyecto importante para una empresa de alimentos.

Yo por mi parte continuaba estudiando junto a Kevin y Santana quienes se habían convertido en mis grandes amigos. Los tres habíamos conseguido empleo como restauradores en el museo de la ciudad, cosa que sin duda me apasionaba, pasábamos allí ayudando a restaurar grandes obras de arte y bueno la paga no era nada mala.

-Amor – susurre dejando besos en su espalda que se encontraba desnuda – Rach

-Dos minutos más – dijo rápidamente y se volvió a cubrir con las cobijas

-Mi vida ya son más de las ocho, debes comer algo

-Ven te como a ti – sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Tonta –sonreí aferrándome a su cuerpo – vamos es domingo, además debemos salir con Marley para ayudarla con lo de su boda

-No – protestaba – quiero quedarme todo el día aquí contigo.

-Rach – ella se levantó algo adormilada y se cubrió el pecho con las sabanas – es hora de levantarse.

-Recuérdame matar a Marley por hacernos esto en un domingo

-Prometido – le sonreí y ella se acercó a besarme.

Rachel suspiro y se levantó dejándome observar su cuerpo completamente desnudo mientras caminaba hacia el baño

-Sé que te gusta lo que ves así que te espero en la ducha – decía y yo solo comencé a reír.

La boda de Damon y Marley seria en dos semanas y todos estaban como locos, había cientos de cosas por hacer ya que ambos querían una boda por todo lo alto así que se realizaría en pocos días en una de las catedrales de Nueva York.

Después de una hora y media en la que nos demoramos en alistarnos llegamos a la tienda donde Marley elegiría su vestido, debo admitir que observar tantos vestidos y novias por todos lados me hacía pensar en cómo se vería Rachel el día en el que nos casáramos.

La verdad nunca pensaba demasiado en el futuro ya que en aquel momento tenía todo lo que siempre quise, me iba bien con mis estudios, había conseguido un trabajo y claro tenia a Rachel a mi lado, pero claro que quería formalizar mi relación, claro que deseaba casarme.

Pasamos en aquel almacén casi tres horas, si tres horas por un vestido no quería ni imaginar cuanto tardaría Rachel en elegir el suyo.

Pero finalmente Marley parecía haber encontrado el indicado.

-Oh dios – decía Rachel y gire a ver como Marley salía de los vestidores luciendo completamente hermosa.

-Increíble – sonreí

-Voy a llorar – decía mi chica abrazando a su prima – te ves preciosa Damon se va a morir cuando te vea, este vestido es perfecto.

\- ¿Segura?

-Es el indicado – le dije acercándome a ellas – te lo aseguro

-Perfecto – sonrió – entonces me llevo este.

Volvimos bastante agotadas al departamento, pero Marley se veía muy feliz con su vestido, el portero nos recibió con una sonrisa y me entrego un sobre

-Señorita Fabray lo dejaron para usted esta mañana

\- ¿Correo en domingo?

-A mí también me pareció extraño, pero debe ser algo importante

Era un sobre de color amarillo así que lo tome y subimos a nuestro hogar, deje las llaves en la mesa del comedor mientras Rachel y Marley conversaban animadamente sobre los últimos detalles de la boda.

 ** _"Las encontré, al fin logré dar con ustedes y créeme este solo es el inicio"_**

-Rachel – grite desesperada.

-Hey amor ¿Qué paso? – entro corriendo a la cocina y tomo el sobre – esto debe ser una broma

-Y una de muy mal gusto Rach – acotaba Marley

-Quinn mírame – me tomo de la cintura – tranquila, nada malo va a pasar, mandare a investigar esto, no te preocupes amenazas es algo típico de sujetos asustados.

-Y si es…y si es el Rach…

-Mi amor él está encerrado y en unos años será ejecutado, no tienes nada que temer.

Claro que tenía miedo, dios en ese momento estaba temblando, no podía creer como el destino se empeñaba en no dejar que fuera feliz, en que reconstruyera de a poco mi vida.

Pensar en que quizás ese loco podía escapar de prisión y volver a encontrarme me daba nauseas, me sentía enferma

-Bueno Mike – decía Rachel mientras Marley me ayudaba a sentarme en el sofá – tenemos un problema, acaba de llegar un sobre con una amenaza y bueno quisiera que me ayudaras con esto…si…perfecto muchísimas gracias – yo continuaba en estado de shock mientras Marley intentaba calmarme – amor, un amigo que trabaja en la policía vendrá ahora mismo para investigar esto quédate tranquila

Mike era jefe de policías aquí en Nueva York y cuando llegamos a la ciudad hablamos con el respecto a la seguridad además nos brindó todo su apoyo debido a las dificultades que enfrentábamos, en mi caso debía lidiar con que mi captor aún estaba en prisión y faltaban algunos años para que fuera ejecutado, en el caso de Rachel era mucho más delicado debido a que cada día se enfrentaba a criminales que amenazaban con hacerle daño.

-No hay que perder la compostura – me decía muy calmada – estas cosas pasan y la mayoría de tiempo son estúpidas bromas así que no te desesperes eso es lo que busca esa persona, que te tengamos miedo

-Rachel tiene razón Quinn, lo mejor que pueden hacer es mantener la calma.

Unos veinte minutos después Mike llegaba junto a dos policías, rápidamente lo saludamos y Rachel se encargó de contarle todo lo sucedido

-Bien, hare que mi equipo revise las grabaciones del edificio, además les pondré vigilancia por unos días mientras solucionamos esto

-Muchas gracias Mike – suspire

-No te preocupes Quinn, nosotros nos haremos cargo, ustedes sigan con su vida de la manera más normal posible les aseguro que daremos con quien está mandando estas amenazas.

Pues no, no me sentía tranquila, Rachel y Marley parecían mucho más calmadas, pero a mí me aterraba pensar que alguien seguía nuestros pasos.

Aquella noche me encontraba sentada observando por la ventana las luces de la ciudad mientras Rachel salía del baño después de una relajante ducha.

\- ¿Vas a venir? – me pregunto secando su cabello

-En un rato – se colocó a mi lado a observar por la ventana – mi amor

-Lo sé, pero me preocupa

-No hay que temer yo te protegeré de todo y todos.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te protege? – mi miedo era que ese loco le hiciera algo a Rachel, nunca me perdonaría que algo le pasara.

-Yo estaré bien mi amor al igual que tú.

Finalmente me convenció de recostarme y descansar un poco, aunque no lo conseguía, continuaba dando vueltas por la cama, pero el sueño simplemente no aparecía

-Ven aquí – escuche a Rachel susurrar – no duermes ni me dejas dormir – note una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella tomo de mi mano y me coloco sobre ella, mi mano se aferró a su cintura y me cabeza descansaba en su pecho, sentía su respiración y como su mano acariciaba mi espalda.

\- ¿Sabes por qué yo no tengo miedo? – me dijo dejando un beso en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que al final todo va a salir bien mi amor, no pienses en cosas malas, piensa en la boda, en que estas por terminar un nuevo semestre. En que te encanta tu trabajo, que tienes amigos increíbles, en que te amo…

Y me quede dormida entre sus brazos, no diré que fue mi mejor noche, pero al menos pude relajarme lo suficiente como para dejar que el sueño me venciera.

A la mañana siguiente debía ir a mi trabajo y debo admitir que sentía miedo, al salir de casa note la patrulla de policía fuera del edificio. Habían estado allí desde la noche anterior cuidando de nosotras.

Tomé un taxi y me dirigí al museo, allí ya se encontraba Santana y Kevin realizando su trabajo, al verme me sonrieron y yo corrí a abrazarlos

-Lindo día Quinn – dijo Kevin

-Lindo día chicos ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

-Es una pintura algo antigua así que ese es tu campo rubia – sonreía Santana.

Al menos pasar un tiempo con ellos me ayudo a relajarme, ya no pensaba demasiado en el hecho de que alguien estaba vigilando mis pasos, claro que se los conté y al igual que Rachel me dijeron que no debía temer.

Todos pensaban lo mismo. No debía temer, pero aun así era inevitable que me sintiera nerviosa.

Antes de ir a clases decidí sorprender a Rachel en su trabajo. No estaba demasiado lejos del lugar en donde me encontraba así que fui caminando, el edificio era impresionante mucha gente entraba y salía del mismo muy deprisa así que con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie me dirigí hacia la recepción.

-Buenos días, estoy buscando a Rachel Berry

-Buenos días la señorita Berry debe estar por bajar ya que es su hora de almuerzo si gusta puede esperarla

-Muchas gracias – asentí y me dirigí hacia una pequeña sala a un lado.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Rachel salía con una mujer que no conocía, era pelirroja, alta, ojos azules que realmente llamaban la atención, tenía un vestido blanco ceñido a su figura y tacones altos, a todo momento miraba a Rachel.

-Mi amor – me miro sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería darte una sorpresa – susurre

-Mira ella es Vanessa es parte de mi equipo de trabajo, íbamos a almorzar

-Un gusto – su actitud arrogante era algo que se notaba a kilómetros.

-Lo mismo digo – dije estrechando su mano

-Vamos a comer entonces – tomo mi mano y Vanessa solo me miró fijamente.

-Si claro – acepte inmediatamente

Las tres salimos de edificio directo hacia el restaurante al que Vanessa había sugerido. Era bastante elegante y yo solo vestía un par de jeans desgastados, mis converse negras y un abrigo color gris.

-Siento que desentono en este lugar – le susurre.

-Para nada amor, siempre venimos aquí así que no hay problema, te recomiendo la pasta es deliciosa.

La comida fue incomoda, Vanessa no perdía oportunidad para halagar a Rachel de manera descarada, debo decir que no soy demasiado celosa pero aquella mujer sacaba lo peor de mí, parecía demasiado perfecta para ser real.

-Siempre he pensado que Rachel es una mujer increíble y es un placer para mi trabajar a su lado

Y así seguía mientras yo me movía incomoda en mi asiento.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad la pelirroja se despidió de nosotras y pude tener un tiempo a solas con Rachel

\- ¿Todo bien?

-No sé – suspire – esa chica no me cayó demasiado bien

-Bueno su personalidad es algo rara, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras

-Me refiero a que le gustas

\- ¿Yo?

Bueno debo decir que Rachel es demasiado ingenua en ese tipo de casos, una persona le podía coquetear descaradamente y ella pensaría que es simple amabilidad

-Si tu – le sonreí – sé que me amas, pero igual me dan celos como esa mujer te mira

-Pero yo no la miro a ella – se acercó a mí – te amo

-Yo también te amo – la abrace

Sabía que las amenazas no llegan solo en forma de sobres sin ningún remitente, las amenazas llegaban en forma de personas.

Nos sentimos amenazados cuando alguien intenta quitarnos lo que es nuestro, durante mi relación con Rachel nunca había tenido que batallar con ello, bueno primero estuvo Damon, pero con el entendía que Rachel tenía un vínculo muy fuerte además se iba a casar ¿Cómo iba a sentirme amenazada por un chico que no hacía más que ayudarnos a estar bien?

Rachel me amaba y confiaba en ella, pero en Vanessa bueno a ella no le confiaría ni una bolsa de basura.

-Me gustas celosa – sonrió.

-Es porque aumenta tu ego – susurre antes de besarla – me tengo que ir a la Universidad

-Yo te llevo

-No te preocupes tú debes volver al trabajo

-Nada de eso ahora soy la jefa ¿recuerdas? – dijo tomando mi mano y caminando hacia el estacionamiento – además me gusta llevar a mi chica a sus clases.

-Tu chica – dije sonriendo

-Solo mía – se aferró a mi cintura y comenzamos a besarnos.

Quería creer que las amenazas terminarían y que podría estar tranquila con Rachel a mi lado, que podríamos ser libres al fin, pero ese solo era el comienzo de mi pesadilla.

* * *

 **Upssss**

 **a ver quien es F.V. Fanny, fernanda, flor, fabiola ? díganme mas nombre con F jajaj si te dejo q seas mi rachel pero dime quien eres :)**

 **se viene el dramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y con ello el fin bye**

 **twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	8. Chapter 8: Calma

**Capítulo 8: Calma**

Creo que el miedo es una respuesta natural ante una situación desconocida o ya conocida, desconocida porque no sabes que puede suceder, estas en la incertidumbre de saber qué es lo que puede pasar y conocida porque ya sabes a qué atenerte y saber exactamente qué puede pasar da miedo, puede que la historia se repita y deberás vivirlo nuevamente o puede que hayas aprendido y puedas cambiar ese miedo por fuerza.

Caminaba junto a mi hermano Jason hacia el centro comercial, debíamos comprar algunas cosas para la cena que estaba preparando, finalmente me presentaría a su novia y estaba muy emocionada de conocer a la afortunada

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Verónica – sonrió – la vas a amar estoy seguro, pero estoy nervioso por mamá ya sabes

-No te preocupes sé que para ella siempre serás el pequeño niño que se robaba las galletas del horno, pero entenderá.

-Gracias hermanita ¿tú que tal con Rachel?

-Pues todo va muy bien – no pude evitar sonreír – vamos más de un año juntas y cada día que pasa la amo más.

-Esa es buena señal – decía mientras las bebidas para la noche – ella te ama y me encanta la pareja que hacen

-Gracias Jason – lo abrace – aunque ya sabes que aún tengo miedo.

-La policía dijo que están trabajando en eso, no deberías preocuparte demasiado, además para mí solo es un loco que Rachel encerró en la cárcel y esta tan asustado que no sabe que más hacer que mandar notitas.

La vigilancia continuaba fuera del departamento y las notas no habían vuelto a llegar, eso era buena señal según la policía ya que de seguro solo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero aun así Mike seguía con las investigaciones.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde volví a casa y Rachel ya estaba allí alistándose, la cena seria en casa de mi mamá y claro también iría la familia de Verónica, debo decir que las reuniones familiares no eran lo mío, pero todo esfuerzo valía la pena por ver a mi hermano tan feliz.

-Mi amor – sonrió – date prisa en menos de una hora debemos salir.

-Pero antes – me acerque a ella y la bese – hola.

-Hola – dijo aun recuperándose del beso – amo cuando me besas así.

Al bajar los policías estaban en la recepción esperando por nosotras. Los chicos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de la patrulla así que se me hizo demasiado extraño

-Buenas noches señoritas. Lamento interrumpir su salida, pero han recibido otra nota, la persona que la dejo era de una compañía de mensajería así que no pudimos detenerlo…. debemos decirles que la persona que les está amenazando parece tener los cabos muy atados para no ser descubierto.

\- ¿Qué mensaje dejo esta vez?

-Algo muy extraño – me dio un sobre amarillo – júzguelo usted misma

Al abrirlo noté que había una caja de madera, al abrirla encontré dos fotos de Rachel en su trabajo junto a Vanessa, se estaban abrazando y en la segunda Vanessa besaba la mejilla de mi chica.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? – me dijo tomando las fotos – Quinn esto no significa nada te lo juro

En el fondo de la caja había una pequeña nota sobre un papel de color verde con la caligrafía de la persona que estaba detrás de esto **_"Eres mía"_**

-Debe ser Thomas, debe ser el – dije rápidamente – es el estoy segura.

-Señorita el señor Harris está en prisión no hay forma de que lograra hacerlo

-Pues debe tener un cómplice, es el, miren Thomas solía hacer artesanías con madera igual a esta por favor tienen que hacer algo.

-Ahora mismo informo a mis superiores.

Luego de casi veinte minutos en los que los policías insistieron acompañarnos a la fiesta termine aceptando, estaba asustada, sabía que era él y no lo podía creer. Estaba realmente obsesionado conmigo para llegar tan lejos.

-Quinn – me dijo Rachel – no creerás que Vanessa y yo

-No Rach – suspire – claro que no, confió en ti. Claro que lo hacía me había demostrado un sin número de veces que me amaba, que daba todo por mí, me lo demostró al dejar toda su vida, su zona de confort para venir a una nueva ciudad conmigo, me lo demostraba cada día al despertar y notar que estaba a mi lado sonriéndome, era Rachel de quien hablábamos confiaba plenamente en ella y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separara.

Dicho esto, note una leve sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente llegamos a casa ya todos estaban allí y luego de disculparnos Jason me presento a su chica. Debo decir que era una mujer muy bella, cabello castaño claro, ojos color café claro, alta, delgada y con buen sentido del humor.

-Es un gusto finalmente conocerte

-Bueno lo mismo digo Quinn, Jason siempre habla de ti así que el placer es todo mío. Ellos son mis padres Albert y Clara – me dijo y yo me acerqué a saludarlo – y por aquí andaba mi hermana – suspiro – Vanessa – dijo y temí lo peor – ella es Vanessa mi media hermana.

-Oh – fue lo único que dije y noté que Rachel se nos unía

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Vanessa?

-Que pequeño es el mundo, pues mi media hermana parece ser la cuñada de Quinn – se acercó a saludar a Rachel e ignorándome por completo – el mundo es un pañuelo

\- ¿Ya se conocían?

-Vanessa trabaja con mi novia – dije enfatizando el mí para que esa chica dejara de coquetearle.

Decidimos no decir nada sobre la nueva amenaza que recibimos, era mejor mantener nuestra mente ocupada, era mejor mantener a salvo a nuestras familias.

\- ¿Todo bien? – me susurraba Jason

-Si solo estoy un poco cansada

-Y celosa – sonrió – oh vamos se nota que la hermana de Vero quiere algo con Rach

-Estoy a dos minutos de pegarle – dije tratando de sonreír

-No a la violencia hermanita – comenzó a reírse.

-Solo tuve un mal día y esa chica no hizo más que empeorarlo, pero todo estará bien…confió en Rachel.

\- ¿Segura que está todo bien?

-Así es Jason no te preocupes.

El resto de la noche paso lento, conocí un poco más de la novia de Jason y de su familia, al parecer tenían una pequeña empresa y gracias a ello tenían un muy buen status.

Mamá estaba feliz con aquella chica, a todos nos pareció amable y hacia feliz a mi hermano.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua cuando noté que Rachel y Vanessa estaban allí. Me quede inmóvil en la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que decían

-Escucha, me halaga todo esto, pero debes entender que tengo novia, que amo a Quinn y que nunca podrías tener una oportunidad conmigo

-Eso lo dices por que le tienes lastima

-Vanessa, lo que yo siento por ella es amor, la amo como nunca imagine amar a alguien y no voy a permitir que arruines mi relación

-Vamos Rachel, la chica está demasiado rota no mereces eso, mereces una mujer de verdad

\- ¿Y tú lo eres? – decía enojada – aléjate de mí, mañana mismo pediré que te asignen a otro departamento, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi oficina

-Rachel – la tomo del brazo y decidí entrar

-Parece que no te quedo claro lo que mi novia dijo

-Quinn – me miro Rachel – yo no quiero nada con ella te lo juro

-Mi amor lo sé – sonreí al notar el nerviosismo de mi chica – ella es la que no entiende que debe alejarse de una buena vez.

-Niña idiota, tienes a una mujer hermosa a tu lado y estoy segura de que pronto se dará cuenta de que merece mucho más que tu – me miro con asco

-No eres nadie para decir eso, vete de una vez deja de hacer el ridículo.

Todo paso muy deprisa después, Vanessa no se despidió de nadie y salió de la casa, minutos después Rachel y yo también decidimos volver a casa, estaba enfadada con aquella chica, estaba enfadada con la persona que nos estaba amenazando, habían sido demasiadas cosas para un solo día.

Rachel no me había dicho nada durante todo el camino y lo agradecía, no quería hablar con nadie, solo deseaba dormir un poco y recuperar la calma.

Tengo la firme convicción de que cuando uno duerme deja al menos por un momento sus problemas a un lado, deja de pensar demasiado en lo que sucede y se adentra en una realidad distinta en donde todo puede mejorar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dormir es mi mayor escape, es la mejor forma que tengo para enfrentarme al estrés que me produce todo lo que está sucediendo en mi vida.

-No estoy enfadada contigo – susurre al notar que Rachel me observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Segura?

-Ven aquí – ella camino hacia mí y se recostó a mi lado, la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho y comencé a acariciar su espalda – solo fue un día demasiado largo.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo – sonreí y dejé que el sueño se apoderara de mí.

Un nuevo día traía consigo una nueva oportunidad, para mí siempre fue de esa manera, cuando estaba encarcelada anhelaba volver a ver el sol, detalles tan simples como ese era algo que extrañaba.

Durante años viví sin disfrutar de detalles y cuando ya no los tuve comencé a apreciarlos. Curioso ¿verdad? Pero es así, nunca sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que alguien más lo tiene, hasta que lo perdemos por completo.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por mi ventana llegando directamente a mi rostro así que lentamente retiré las cobijas y abrí mis ojos notando que Rachel no estaba a mi lado.

En la mesita de noche de mi lado de la cama había una carta con un girasol sobre ella.

 _"Mi amor…no quise despertarte ya que te veías demasiado adorable, tuve que ir al trabajo temprano pero te prometo que regresare a medio día para ir a comer…pero el propósito de esta carta es decirte lo mucho que te amo, probablemente no te lo diga seguido pero eres increíble, me sorprendió de buena manera el darme cuenta lo mucho que confías en mi….yo sé que habrán más obstáculos entre nosotras pero sé que podremos salir adelante, Quinn eres una mujer increíble y cada día agradezco tenerte a mi lado…_

 _Además, hoy es un día importante…feliz aniversario así es no lo olvide_

 _Felices 16 meses, siempre creí que las relaciones tenían fecha de caducidad, nunca me sentí tan completa con alguien a mi lado y cuando tu llegaste a mi vida cambiaste por completo mis esquemas. Te amo y solo puedo darte las gracias por todo, por las vivencias, por los recuerdos, por la fuerza, gracias Quinn_

 _Posdata: Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma._

 _Siempre Tuya_

 _Rachel Berry"_

Era nuestro aniversario, con lágrimas en mis ojos me dirigí hacia la ducha, habíamos pasado por tantas cosas, pero estábamos juntas, teníamos la suerte de permanecer unidas.

No podía esperar para ver a Rachel así que tomé un desayuno rápido y salí del departamento.

-Señorita tengo órdenes de no dejarla salir

\- ¿Disculpe? – dije incrédula, ahora no podía salir de mi propia casa.

-Lo siento mucho, pero debemos llevarla hacia la estación de policía ya que mis superiores necesitan hablar con usted

-Debo ir con mi novia

-La señorita Berry ya se encuentra allá

Todo era demasiado extraño, sabía que aquello no podría traer nada bueno. No podía negarse así que accedió a subirse a la patrulla. Los quince minutos que tardarían en llegar se le hicieron eternos, no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo iba a pasar.

Dentro de la estación todo era un caos, la gente corría de un lugar a otro hasta que alcanzo a ver a Mike junto a Rachel.

-Mi amor – corrió Rachel a abrazarla – que bueno que ya estás aquí.

-Quinn – sonrió Mike y la abrazo – sé que debes tener muchas preguntas, pero pasen a mi oficina les explicare que ha sucedido.

Rachel se miraba igual de confundida que yo así que tome su mano y le regale una sonrisa, debíamos ser fuertes, debíamos continuar juntas.

-Quinn tenías razón, al parecer Thomas tiene un cómplice, hemos monitoreado sus llamadas en la prisión y todo indica que alguien le está ayudando con las amenazas que has estado recibiendo

\- ¿Pero que van a hacer ahora?

-Estamos rastreando las llamadas, pero creo que por ahora lo mejor que pueden hacer es alejarse un poco de Nueva York.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dije nerviosa

-Que pueden tomar esto como una oportunidad de salir del país y relajarse mientras nosotros nos encargamos de todo, pero mi sugerencia es que se vayan lejos al menos por unas semanas así nos aseguraremos de que están a salvo.

\- ¿Tanto riesgo hay para que tengamos que huir? – dijo Rachel bastante preocupada.

-No queremos arriesgarnos a nada por eso les sugiero que tomen unas vacaciones lejos de esta locura.

Huir, esa era la solución de Mike, claro que tenía miedo, una persona estaba afuera esperando que alguien cometiera un error y poder acercarse a nosotras.

La calma es relativa, puede que en ese momento mi rostro reflejara que todo estaba bien, pero por dentro me estaba muriendo de miedo, no quería vivir de esa manera, no quería seguir aterrada, no quería huir, pero no había opción. Al menos en ese momento la única salida que nos daba la policía era escapar.

* * *

 **Hola Fernanda :) pues al decirme que estudias ingeniera te ganaste ya la mitad de mi corazón jajaj escríbeme me encantaría conversar contigo déjame un mensaje privado aquí o en twitter**

 **Ya termine de escribir la historia comenzare a actualizar diariamente ya que después dudo tener tiempo y asi se acabo faberry :( adiós a estos personajes que me dieron mil alegrías**

 **twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	9. Chapter 9: Escapar

**Capítulo 9: Escapar**

Dicen que escapar es de cobardes, pero a veces las circunstancias te obligan a hacerlo, no es que no quieras hacerle frente a lo que sucede, pero a veces las circunstancias son demasiado fuertes para arriesgarte.

Miraba como Rachel empacaba todo lo necesario para estar un par de días fuera de la ciudad, tanto ella como yo habíamos decidido hacerle caso a Mike y dejar Nueva York al menos por unos días, esperábamos que con ello la policía podría encontrar a la persona que estaba detrás de esto. Quería confiar en la policía, pero muchas veces pensé en que no servían para nada, si de verdad supieran hacer bien su trabajo yo no hubiera estado seis años atrapada con un loco, era claro que tenía miedo, las amenazas no iban a parar de eso estaba segura pero no sabía si era lo mejor escapar en aquel momento.

-Mañana es la boda de Marley – decía Rachel – después de estar con ella tomaremos un avión lejos de aquí.

Parecía demasiado calmada o quizás yo estaba demasiado nerviosa y angustiada, no lo sabía, pero ella estaba manejando la situación de mejor manera y lo agradecía, con dos chicas nerviosas era solo llamar al caos, pero tener la certeza de que podía apoyarme en Rachel me daba fuerzas.

\- ¿Dónde iremos? – me atreví a preguntar.

-Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto – suspiro – quiero que veas esto como unas vacaciones, una oportunidad para desconectarnos de todo.

Bueno, no lo había visto de esa manera, pero lo último que podía pensar en aquel momento era en unas vacaciones.

-Es difícil Rach – me senté en la cama y tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, me sentía tan abrumada por la situación que ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Lo se amor – dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a mí – pero nada malo pasara lo prometo

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – le dije angustiada

-Porque nos vamos a proteger de todo amor, así que míralo por el lado positivo – me sonrió.

Ella me tenía a mí y viceversa, debía confiar en su palabra, pero más irónico que parezca tenía más miedo de lo que le podría pasar a ella que a mí, si algo le sucedía a Rachel estaba segura de que no lo resistiría tampoco me lo perdonaría.

Por otro lado, la boda de Marley y Damon seria al día siguiente aquí en Nueva York.

Ya todo estaba más que listo y habíamos decidido no arruinarles su día con nuestras preocupaciones por lo que teníamos un plan, asistir a la boda como lo teníamos ya planeado y luego de ello salir del país.

Rachel había preferido escoger el lugar sin decirme nada, pero me aseguro que lo íbamos a disfrutar, por un lado, me sentía aterrada, ahora era todo más real, ahora sabíamos que Thomas tenia a alguien más afuera que le ayudaba. Pero, también me sentía feliz de poder pasar tiempo a solas con Rachel, escapar no parecía tan malo si lo imaginaba de esa manera.

-Trata de descansar mi amor – susurro acurrucándose a mi lado.

-No me pidas eso esta noche – me gire para observar su rostro.

-Al menos trata de hacerlo, mañana será un día demasiado largo te lo aseguro.

-Prométeme que siempre vas a estar a mi lado – dije con un nudo en mi garganta.

\- ¿Por qué me pides eso? – pregunto calmada mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Porque tengo miedo de que algo malo te suceda….

-No pasara nada amor, un para siempre es muy poco para nosotras – sonrió – no te libraras tan fácil de mi te lo aseguro.

-Te amo – me aferre a su cuerpo y me sujete a su cintura mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda – te amo tanto que da miedo…

-No tengas miedo – susurro – el amor no es temer a algo, el amor es confiar que todo saldrá de la mejor manera, sé que no puedo prometer que todo será perfecto, pero tratare de que salgamos de esta

-Mi amor – suspiré y escondí mi rostro en su cuello – solo prométemelo

-Nunca te dejare – me dijo mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ello, lo note debido a su respiración y tan solo me acomode a su lado no quería soltarla jamás, no quería seguir con aquel miedo, pero la situación no ayudaba para que aquello mejorara.

No pase una buena noche, de hecho, ni siquiera conseguí dormir por más de un par de horas, pero estaba bien solo debía soportar un poco más. Era el último esfuerzo y vamos había pasado por cosas peores podía con esto.

Estaba en el baño colocándome el vestido ya que Rachel y yo seriamos las damas de honor. Marley nos lo había pedido semanas atrás y claro, no pudimos negarnos a aquello.

-Mi amor viste mis… - entraba Rachel sin avisar al baño.

\- ¿Qué amor? – la mire y ella se quedó estática en la puerta observándome.

-Eres hermosa – su mirada se paseaba por mi cuerpo y me encantaba saber que provocaba aquello en ella.

-Rach – sonreí – gracias – giré para que pudiera observar mi vestido.

-Un día de estos te voy a pedir que seas mi esposa – susurro acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

-Y un día de estos probablemente te diga que si – sonreí y me acerque a besarla lentamente.

Siempre hablábamos de aquello, el día en que nos casemos, pero nunca lo tomábamos demasiado enserio, éramos jóvenes y aun teníamos miles de cosas por hacer, pero claro que quería compartir un futuro a su lado.

Como era de esperarse policías encubiertos nos escoltaron hasta la iglesia, de esa manera no llamaríamos demasiado la atención, además Mike había conseguido protección para nosotras y los invitados lo que sin duda me dejaba un poco más tranquila con la situación.

Al llegar corrimos a ayudar a Marley con su vestido, se veía preciosa y muy feliz, había llegado la hora finalmente su historia de amor encontraría un punto de inflexión.

-No voy a llorar – decía Rachel acomodando su vestido – te ves hermosa

-Rach – sonrió – gracias por todo

-Tu sabes que eres más que una prima para mí, eres una hermana, eres mi apoyo, dios eres todo para mí y verte tan feliz y saber que encontraste a la persona adecuada…

-No llores mi amor – le susurre

-Es la emoción – sonrió y se aferró al cuerpo de Marley

-Te adoro Rach, yo jamás pensé en las vueltas del destino, pero míranos ahora, gracias por todo a ambas por estar en este día que es tan importante.

-Todo saldrá bien – tome de sus manos – ahora empieza una nueva etapa y Damon es un gran hombre estoy segura de que les ira bien

-Ahora salgamos porque de seguro volveré a llorar

-Rach – dijimos al mismo tiempo Marley y yo para luego reír ante el dramatismo de mi chica.

Los invitados ya estaban listos, el padre, el novio, la pequeña de las flores, todo absolutamente estaba perfecto. Junto a Rachel caminamos hacia el altar y Damon nos sonrió, se veía guapísimo en su traje.

No está de más decir que Rachel lloro casi toda la ceremonia, Damon y Marley se juraron amor eterno en aquella iglesia ante los ojos de su familia y amigos, me sentía muy feliz por ambos y no podía evitar pensar que quizás en un futuro no muy lejano Rachel y yo podríamos estar en aquel lugar jurándonos amor eterno.

Amaba a Rachel, no tenía ninguna duda de lo que sentía ni de lo que ella sentía por mí, pero casarnos era una decisión muy grande, yo apenas estaba iniciando mis estudios y debía concentrarme en aquello, pero no por eso me ilusionaba pensar en un futuro con mi chica a mi lado.

La recepción había comenzado, estábamos en un hotel cerca de la iglesia listos para celebrar, Damon y Marley estaban en la mitad de la pista de baile disfrutando de la música y su primer baile como marido y mujer

\- ¿Me concedería esta pieza?

-Mi novia se podría enojar – sonreí.

-Solo un baile – tomo de mi mano – estoy segura de que a su novia no le molestara

-Es un poquito celosa – me encogí de hombros.

-Amor – se quejó Rachel – vamos y no soy celosa – tomo de mi mano – te amo.

-Te amo Rach – coloque mis manos en su cintura y ella hizo lo propio con las suyas en mi cuello.

La música era suave lo que me permitía disfrutar de la compañía de Rachel, de la cercanía de su cuerpo y de la manera en la que me sujetaba.

FLASHBACK

 _Mamá había organizado una fiesta en casa para que volviera a conectarme con la gente que solía formar parte de mi pasado, no me entusiasmaba la idea, pero termine aceptando._

 _Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando note que Sam, mi viejo amor estaba allí, los años no habían hecho más que darle madurez, seguía igual de hermosa como la recordaba. Me conto que ahora tenía una familia y me sentí un poco mal. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca me hubieran secuestrado? Yo sería parte de la vida de Sam, probablemente eso hubiera pasado o quizás no. Pero me daba gusto que ella siguiera adelante._

 _Después de un momento noté que Rachel había salido al jardín y decidí seguirla._

 _Comenzamos a platicar y no entendía bien su comportamiento hacia Sam, pero me parecía adorable, finalmente le explique lo sucedido y su rostro cambio, ahora se sentía culpable._

 _-No te preocupes, enojada te ves linda – le dije regalándole una sonrisa_

 _-No más que tu – se acercó hacia mí y coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, podía observar con claridad sus ojos a pesar de la poca iluminación - te voy a besar – dijo y me congele, no esperaba aquello._

 _\- ¿Me estas preguntando o me estás diciendo que lo harás? – le dije susurrando y aun sorprendida por lo que decía._

 _-Lo haré. Porque llevo tanto tiempo pensando en hacerlo, pero he tenido miedo de arruinarlo, de que te incomode o de que algo cambie…_

 _-Un beso inevitablemente cambia las cosas_

 _-Pero quizás cambien para bien._

 _Y lo hicieron aquella noche todo cambio y lo hizo para bien, desde ese momento entendí que la quería en mi vida, que la necesitaba a mi lado, que ella me hacía inmensamente feliz._

FIN FLASHBACK

-Te voy a besar – susurre y ella solo sonrió.

-Siempre me besas.

-Sí, pero ahora quiero decirte gracias – me detuve y dejé de bailar para concentrarme en sus ojos – gracias por todo el tiempo que hemos compartido.

-Me va a hacer llorar sabes que soy muy llorona.

-Rach – sonreí – te amo ven aquí – susurre antes de besarla lentamente.

Un beso es una forma de escapar, o bueno para mí lo es ya que por un momento solo somos Rachel y yo en aquel espacio, solo somos nosotras disfrutando de un beso, todo a mi alrededor desaparece y mi concentración se enfoca en sus labios, en sentirla y en disfrutar de aquello.

Después de despedirnos de todos en la boda corrimos hacia el aeropuerto.

Nuestro vuelo estaba listo, aun llevábamos los vestidos de damas de honor así que tuvimos que cambiarnos en el aeropuerto.

Finalmente logre descubrir nuestro destino

-Australia – susurre - mi amor

-Si – sonrió – sé que está un poquito lejos

-No que va a la vuelta de la esquina

-Ya – se rio – te va a encantar yo estuve allí hace varios años por un congreso y me enamoré de la cultura, los paisajes todo

-Entonces nos vamos a Australia.

Rachel tenía razón debía comenzar a disfrutar estas vacaciones, lo que más quería era dejar de pensar y confiaba en que estar en un lugar diferente junto a la persona que más amo lograría que me enfocara en lo importante.

Al subir al avión me acomode en mi asiento, saque un libro y me coloque los audífonos, Rachel se sentó a mi lado y cerro sus ojos, ambas estábamos agotadas, la boda de Damon y Marley había sido maravillosa pero muy cansada, la ceremonia, el ser damas de honor, ayudar, en fin, todo fue bastante rápido y lo que más me alegraba era saber que aquella pareja se amaba, que todo había salido bien y que finalmente después de aquello podríamos estar lejos de los problemas.

Al llegar a nuestro destino ya teníamos a alguien que esperaba por nosotras, Mike se había encargado de aquello también, nuestro vuelo había sido controlado por los agentes de policía y claro habían puesto al menos cuatro vuelos falsos con nuestros nombres en caso de que aquella persona pretendiera seguirnos.

Nos alojaríamos en una casa propiedad de unos amigos de Rachel. Me comento que aquella casa siempre estaba a su disposición ya que gracias a ella sus amigos habían conseguido uno de los casos más difíciles hacía apenas unos cuantos meses. Esa era la recompensa de ser una gran profesional y no podía estar más feliz.

La propiedad era extensa, tenía una hermosa piscina junto a un jardín, estábamos en el centro de Australia, Rachel me explicaba que quería llevarme una reserva natural cerca de allí por lo que la casa nos quedaba perfecta.

El ambiente era seco, muy distinto a mi adorada Nueva York, se parecía más bien al gran cañón, pero estaba feliz, Rach siempre me sorprendía, aun recordaba cuando fuimos al mar después de tantos años y sin duda fue una experiencia maravillosa.

-Mi amor – entraba con las maletas a la casa – alístate iremos a explorar

-Rach – sonreí – me encanta este lugar

\- ¿Si? Tenía miedo que te parecía no sé muy raro – se encogió de hombros.

-Al contrario, es genial salir de la rutina – me acerque a besarla.

Escapamos a un lugar con la esperanza de alejarnos de todo lo malo, de fortalecer nuestra relación y dejar los miedos de un lado, escapamos con un objetivo. A veces es necesario escapar, a veces es la mejor decisión que podemos tomar.

Realmente esperaba que aquel viaje nos hiciera bien, nos diera tranquilidad y parecía comenzar de la mejor manera, pero nunca hay que planear demasiado y eso era lo que aprendería en aquel viaje.


	10. Chapter 10: Un golpe de realidad

**Capítulo 10: Un golpe de Realidad**

La realidad puede golpearnos cuando menos nos lo esperamos y es que somos especialistas en planear, nos imaginamos todo, calculamos hasta el último segundo creyendo que por hacerlo las cosas resultaran, pero, la realidad es muy distinta.

Ya llevábamos tres días lejos de todo, habíamos recorrido el lugar, habíamos ido a aquella reserva, la verdad me estaba divirtiendo bastante, Rachel se había encargado de mantener nuestras mentes ocupadas para que dejáramos de lado los problemas.

Era miércoles por la noche, más bien de madrugada habíamos pasado casi tres horas entre las sabanas regalándonos caricias.

-Te amo – susurro Rachel contra mis labios mientras sus manos se posaban sobre mis pechos, sus labios quemaban y podía sentir unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caer por mi frente.

Sus labios continuaron por mi cuello mientras me aferraba a su espalda, mis uñas se clavaban en ella, su lengua continuaba el camino por mi cuerpo mientras no podía hacer más que cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar de lo que estaba pasando.

Admito que nuestra primera vez fue demasiado torpe, eso de diosa del sexo en la primera vez es una ridiculez, pero bien dicen que la practica hace al maestro, desde aquella noche nuestros encuentros eran mejor cada día, aprendí a dejarme llevar a no estar demasiado tensa y dejar de preocuparme demasiado.

Sentí su lengua sobre mi abdomen y no pude evitar gemir ante el contacto, sus dedos comenzaron nuevamente a moverse sobre mi centro, no podía articular bien las palabras, solo podía cerrar mis ojos y sujetarme fuerte de las sabanas.

Libre, libre entre sus brazos, aunque parezca irónico así me sentía completamente protegida y libre de hacer lo que deseara.

Su nombre se escapó de entre mis labios al llegar al clímax, si cada día era mejor. Lentamente Rachel se incorporó hasta llegar hasta mi rostro.

-Amo cuando dices mi nombre de esa manera – me dijo sonriendo

-Es porque aumento tu ego – dije tratando de respirar normalmente.

-Quizás – sonrió – eres hermosa

\- ¿Toda sudada y desnuda? – pregunte acariciando su rostro.

-Toda mía.

Decidimos tomar un baño ya que el calor era insoportable, me levante de la cama tratando de cubrirme con la sabana y note que Rachel fruncía el ceño

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunte rápidamente

\- ¿Aun te da vergüenza que te vea desnuda? – me dijo acercándose a mí, ella estaba de esa manera, no se cubría, pero a mi aun me costaba.

-No lo sé, fue un reflejo

-Entonces quítate la sábana y camina conmigo hacia la ducha – me extendió la mano y respire profundamente antes de hacerlo.

Me levante de la cama dejando la sabana detrás de mí, su mirada se mantuvo en mis ojos, no observo mi cuerpo y se acercó a mí. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban y no podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara.

Rachel beso mi mejilla y me tomo de la mano para entrar al baño. La tina ya estaba llena y ella entro primero. Se sentó y me hizo una señal para que la acompañara, el agua estaba tibia y era perfecta para el calor. Coloque mi espalda contra su pecho y deje que ella me abrazara, mi cabeza se arrimó a su hombro y cerré mis ojos disfrutando de los besos que me regalaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de tu cuerpo? Si es perfecto

-No lo sé, nunca me gusto que me observaran…él lo hacía cada vez que me bañaba – susurre.

FLASHBACK

 _Llevaba más de tres años secuestrada, en ese punto mis esperanzas eran de menos veinte, pero aun así no me daba por vencida, Thomas quería una familia y yo debía actuar para ganarme su confianza. No quería más golpes, no quería más gritos así que debía aprender a ser una buena actriz, que se convenciera que estaba de su lado_

 _-Hora del baño – abrió mi celda – muévete._

 _Siempre que debía asearme me llevaba hasta la planta alta, era el único lugar que tenía una ducha. Era de las pocas veces que me dejaba salir y siempre lo hacía en la noche para que no pudiera observar el sol. No entendía porque no quería que observara el sol, era un monstro, para mí era la maldad hecha persona, pero estaba loco, eso era lo que me repetía una y otra vez, que era un loco, pero aun así no podía justificarlo._

 _Todos los días era la misma rutina, él se paraba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras yo debía desvestirme, siempre procuraba voltearme para que no observara mi rostro. Trataba de demorarme lo menos posible ya que era demasiado incomodo tener su mirada fija sobre mi cuerpo, me sentía sucia, me sentía como un objeto de exhibición._

 _-Quédate quieta ahí – dijo con un tono de voz que me revolvió el estomago_

 _Aun no me vestía y las gotas de agua continuaban cayendo por mi cuerpo. No demoraba de cinco minutos bajo el agua, pero aquel día parecía que tenía otros planes para mí._

 _-No por favor – dije con hilo de voz – no – se acercó demasiado hacia mí y temí lo peor, odiaba sentirlo tan cerca. Su olor a cigarrillo y licor barato me producía nauseas._

 _Estaba temblando, no quería que me tocara, odiaba que lo hiciera, siempre me lastimaba y dejaba marcar en todo mi cuerpo._

 _-Vístete rápido – susurro cerca de mi cuello_

 _Suspire y agradecí que al menos aquella noche no me volvería a lastimar, la hora de ducharme se había vuelto una completa tortura y lo odiaba. Comencé a odiar que alguien me observara, comencé a temer._

FIN FLASHBACK

Los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente y una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, Rachel pareció notarlo y me abrazo más fuerte.

-Yo no soy el – beso mi cuello.

-Lo se mi amor – suspire.

-Solo quiero que sepas que eres hermosa, que no debes avergonzarte, tu cuerpo es absolutamente perfecto y no tienes idea de cómo me pones – dijo riendo – pero lo más importante es que confíes en que si te observo es porque te amo, porque te deseo y sé que tu sientes lo mismo. Me duele saber que tuviste pasar por aquello, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, lo que sí puedo es mejorar el presente – me incorpore un poco en la tina para observarla – eres hermosa cuando sonríes

\- ¿Y cuando no lo hago? - pregunte sonriendo

-Sigues siendo hermosa, pero prefiero tu sonrisa.

Dejamos que el agua corriera de la tina y abrimos la ducha para de una vez por todas salir de allí, estaba agotada ya que había sido una noche larga pero increíblemente satisfactoria.

Después me dirigí a la habitación a secar mi cabello y me recosté en la cama, Rachel no tardo en unirse y como siempre me abrazo por la cintura.

-Buenas noches amor.

-Buenas noches Rach – sonreí.

Ambas sabíamos que no podíamos huir para siempre y aunque aquellos días lejos de todos nos habían ayudado mucho debíamos volver, era tiempo y confiaba en que todo sería mejor. Mike nos había llamado diciendo que había buenos resultados, pero no quería celebrar antes de tiempo.

A pesar de estar agotada no podía dormir.

Me levante a eso de las cinco de la mañana y camine hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, la piscina estaba en calma y el calor había disminuido. Me senté en una de las sillas a observar como de a poco el sol comenzaba a salir.

Mi vida había cambiado tanto en un año y me sentía abrumada por todo. Tenía más de lo que pude desear y era feliz. Había aprendido mucho y claro que aún me quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero estaba contenta de todo lo que había logrado.

\- ¿Vas a observar el amanecer sin mí?

-Mi amor pensé que estabas dormida

-Sera el cambio de horario, pero no he podido descansar – tomo una silla y se colocó a mi lado

-Entonces vamos a disfrutar del amanecer – sonreí y ella también lo hizo.

Y así comenzaba un nuevo día, era el momento de volver, de enfrentarnos con lo que se nos venía por delante, claro que teníamos miedo, pero no puedes vivir huyendo. No quería volver a Nueva York si por mi fuera me quedaría en aquel paraíso junto a Rachel, comenzar una nueva vida, casarnos, tener hijos y quien sabe hasta un perro, quería todo a su lado y si creo que últimamente he pensado demasiado en ello, pero es que ahora ya no consigo imaginarme sin ella a mi lado.

A las seis de la tarde llegamos al aeropuerto en Nueva York, Mike estaba allí junto a varios policías y luego de abrazarlo y agradecerle por todo nos pidió que lo acompañáramos a la estación de policía.

Se nos permitió ir en nuestro propio auto, algo que realmente agradecía ya era suficiente estar rodeadas de policías las veinticuatro horas como para subirnos en las patrullas.

Al llegar nos dirigimos hacia su oficina como era costumbre, junto a él venían los policías que estaban a cargo de nuestra seguridad.

-La buena noticia es que sabemos quién es – dijo muy calmado – tenemos su nombre es un tal John amigo de la infancia de Thomas, un tipo que no sabe ni que hace por lo que confiamos en que caerá pronto.

\- ¿Aun no lo tienen? – pregunto Rachel molesta

-No, ese es el problema, se ha ocultado bastante bien desde que descubrimos su identidad. Pero estamos más cerca que nunca de atraparlo.

-Nos prometiste que todo mejoraría – dijo Rachel visiblemente afectada.

-Y hemos avanzado con la investigación Rachel, debes confiar en nosotros

-Claro confiar en incompetentes que permitieron que sus descuidos dejaran a dos chicas pasar por años encerradas – grito.

-Mi amor cálmate – trate de acercarme a ella, pero no lo permitió

-No Quinn, esto es el colmo en verdad Mike, hemos hecho todo lo que nos has pedido y yo he tratado de entender toda esta situación, pero estoy cansada. No han hecho nada para asegurarnos que estaremos a salvo, siguen dando vueltas y estoy harta de esto.

-Rachel por favor.

Estaba furiosa, lo podía ver en sus ojos, para ambas aquel viaje era nuestro boleto hacia una nueva vida, a dejar el pasado atrás, pero las cosas nunca resultan como uno lo quiere.

-Solo quiero estar sola por un rato –

-Señorita no es aconsejable que vaya sola – dijo uno de los oficiales

-Ni se atrevan a seguirme – dijo firme – no quiero estar con nadie ahora mismo

-No es seguro señorita Berry

-Ya nada es seguro en estos días – bufó molesta y salió de la oficina – me llevo tu auto – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la estación.

Claro que comprendía su enojo, yo también estaba enfadada pero no había nada que ella o yo pudiéramos hacer. La situación era muy delicada.

-Ven Quinn te llevare a casa –dijo apenado por la situación

-Discúlpala fue un viaje largo y bueno todo esto es una mierda – suspire.

-Créeme que lo sé y yo me siento igual que ustedes.

Subí a la patrulla junto a Mike, nos detuvimos un momento en una gasolinera para llenar el tanque del vehículo y yo continuaba llamando a Rachel, pero no contestaba. Sabía que cuando su paciencia llegaba al límite prefería alejarse y poco para pensar las cosas con claridad. Estaba preocupada por ella, no me gustaba que estuviera sola por las calles de Nueva York a aquella hora, no solo por lo peligroso que podía ser, sino que teníamos sobre nuestras espaldas amenazas.

 _"Urgente a todas las unidades un accidente en la calle 67"_ Decían por la radio y Mike la tomo rápidamente para saber que sucedía

-Aquí Mike ¿Qué sucedió? Cambio.

-Un vehículo perdió pista al parecer los frenos no funcionaron e impacto contra una casa.

-Voy para allá – me miro - ¿te molesta que vayamos un momento?

-Para nada Mike – sonreí.

No quedaba demasiado lejos por lo que acepte, sabía que su trabajo estaba primero y no quería interponerme en aquello. Cuando llegamos la ambulancia lo hacía también, solo había una patrulla y cuando observe el auto hecho trizas mi corazón se detuvo.

Claro que conocía ese auto, la matricula, el color todo. Pero no podía ser, no por favor, no eso no. Que sea una pesadilla por favor.

Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos en aquel instante, mi más grande miedo comenzaba a hacerse realidad. Corrí evadiendo a los policías y observé a los paramédicos sacando el cuerpo de Rachel de entre los fierros retorcidos, había demasiada sangre. Tenía un gran corte en su frente, sus manos estaban ensangrentadas y su ropa era un desastre, olía a gasolina y pensaba que en cualquier momento ese auto podía estallar.

No supe cómo reaccionar ¿Qué debía hacer? Solo quería abrazarla y despertar de esa pesadilla, quería decirle que la amaba, que no podía dejarme, no de esa manera. No era justo.

\- ¡RACHEL! – corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero un policía me sujeto fuertemente.

No paraba de gritar mientras veía a los paramédicos tratar de reanimarla.

\- ¡SUELTAME, ¡ELLA ES MI NOVIA, RACHEL MI AMOR! – volví a gritar, pero no me permitieron acercar, Mike corrió hacia mí y junto al otro policía me sujetaron. No importo cuanto me queje ni cuanto llore, o cuanto grite simplemente tuve que observar como los paramédicos atendían a Rachel.

Ella me lo prometió, me dijo que se quedaría a mi lado sin importar nada. Ella no podía irse, no así, no de esa manera y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era culparme.

La realidad te puede golpear y de un momento para otro puedes perderlo todo, siempre he creído que el destino es una basura, pero aquel día lo comprobé ¿Cómo había pasado? No hacia unas horas tenia a Rachel a mi lado haciéndome el amor, hacia unas horas la tenía a mi lado sonriéndome, diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que debía confiar, que debía dejar de tener miedo y que ella se quedaría a mi lado. Pero aquello había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquella realidad que tanto me había costado construir se estaba desmoronando frente a mis ojos.

La vida se empeñaba en quitarme todo, en decirme que debía rendirme.

Pensaba en lo que debía vivir, en el miedo que debió sentir al saberse perdida, aquello había sido para mí, era yo la que debía estar en aquel auto no ella, era yo la que merecía toda esa mierda, no Rachel, no ella.

 _"Cerca de las siete y media de la noche del día de ayer el vehículo de la reconocida abogada Rachel Berry se estrelló contra una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, los primeros reportes nos afirman que los frenos fallaron y la señorita no pudo hacer nada para evitar el impacto, también se nos informa que tanto la señorita Berry y su novia Quinn Fabray venían recibiendo varias amenazas en los últimos días, ahora se conoce más detalles de las mismas por lo que sabemos de buena fuente que debieron salir del país por unos días…_

 _La abogada se encuentra actualmente en el hospital general de la ciudad y su pronóstico es reservado, lo que sí sabemos es que se les ha pedido a los familiares estar preparados para el peor de los escenarios…"_

* * *

 ** _Ups actualice dos veces sean felices :)_**


	11. Chapter 11: Perdón

**Capítulo 11: Perdón**

 _"Perdón es la acción de perdonar, un verbo que hace referencia a solicitar u otorgar a alguien la remisión de una obligación o una falta. Antes del momento del perdón, la persona que lo solicita debe estar arrepentida, mientras que el perjudicado por la falta tiene que estar dispuesto a dejar el problema atrás"_

El perdón es una acción que a mi parecer esta demasiada maltratada, decimos lo siento a menudo, cada día por cada cosa que sucede se nos sale aquella palabra, la mayoría de veces no lo decimos porque realmente estemos arrepentidos sino para salir bien librados de una situación en específico.

Me encontraba en el hospital, eran las seis de la mañana y estaba en aquel solitario pasillo esperando. No podía hacer nada más debía esperar, Santana junto a Britt estaban a mi lado, pero yo no reaccionaba, todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa, en un momento estaba besando a Rachel y al siguiente la veía en una camilla rumbo al hospital.

Shelby y Jake llegarían en un par de horas debido a que no habían conseguido un vuelo para la ciudad, Damon y Marley también estaban de regreso y me sentía tan impotente, tan culpable de aquello.

No escuchaba nada de lo que me decía, tenía la cabeza baja y me sujetaba a mis rodillas en aquel incomodo suelo, no había podido dejar de llorar, estaba tan débil, asustada y no quería saber nada más que no fuera algo relacionado a la salud de Rachel.

El golpe había sido directo a su lado del vehículo, tenía tres costillas rotas, su pierna se había fracturado y un golpe en la cabeza era el causante de que ella no despertara, los primeros análisis nos indicaron que la inflamación en su cerebro comenzaría a bajar a medida que el tiempo pasara, pero para ello debían inducirla al coma.

-Toma bebe un poco – se acercaba Santana.

-No quiero – me cruce de brazos.

-No te estoy preguntando – se sentó a mi lado – sé que la situación es horrible, pero debes estar fuerte por ella.

-No puedo – susurre – si le pasa algo yo…

-No pienses en esto, el medico nos dijo que solo debemos esperar, Rachel es fuerte va a salir de esto.

Santana era un gran apoyo, pero mi inestabilidad emocional me impedía acercarme a ella, estaba enojada, furiosa con la vida y no quería hablar ni escuchar a nadie.

Lo único que de alguna manera me reconfortaba es que habían atrapado a la persona responsable, dos horas después del accidente había ido hacia nuestro apartamento a dejar una nueva nota, pero los policías habían conseguido atraparlo.

Santana me abrazo y comencé a llorar más fuerte esta vez, me sujete a su cuerpo y deje que todo lo que sentía saliera a flote, me estaba derrumbando, no quería seguir más.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana Shelby junto a Jake llegaron apurados, solo me abrazaron y me pidieron calma, que tratara de tranquilizarme, pero no podía hacerlo.

Solo que quería que me dijeran que Rachel iba a despertar que se iba a poner bien.

-Familiares de la señorita Berry – salía el doctor

-Soy su madre dígame que sucede por favor

-Bueno la paciente perdió mucha sangre, el golpe en su cabeza es nuestro principal problema. No quiero anticiparme a dar un diagnostico por lo que les pido paciencia, ha reaccionado bien a los medicamentos, pero debemos tener fe.

No tenía fe, quería hacerlo, pero no podía, no quería perderla no así.

Dicho esto, salí del hospital, caminaba por las calles de Nueva York mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Me sentía horrible, tenía ganas de vomitar, no podía caminar bien ya que me mareaba, pero tenía una solo idea en mente, quería ir a un lugar.

FLASHBACK

 _Era mi oportunidad, no había más opciones, me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo, habíamos tenido relaciones y sabía que su sueño era pesado, los años ganándome su confianza me habían permitido llegar a ese momento, lo había planeado todo, no importaba cuanto me había tardado, finalmente parecía dar resultado_

 _No quería arriesgarme a ser descubierta antes de tiempo por lo que tome mi ropa y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, en el más completo silencio salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la planta baja de la casa, tome el teléfono y llame a la policía_

 _-Por favor necesito a la policía es urgente – comencé a sollozar – llevo seis años secuestrada_

 _-Señorita dígame la dirección ¿sabe en donde se encuentra?_

 _-Calle 18 es la casa verde – susurre – por favor vengan rápido_

 _\- ¿Se encuentra su captor allí?_

 _-Está durmiendo por favor lleguen rápido no tengo mucho tiempo_

 _-Permanezca conmigo en la línea señorita ya las unidades están en camino, busque un lugar donde esconderse._

 _Corrí hacia la cocina y trabé la puerta con una silla para que no entrara, me senté el suelo llorando mientras al otro lado de la línea me pedían paciencia. Los minutos se me hacían eternos, era mi última oportunidad si no salía de allí prefería acabar con mi vida de una buena vez._

 _-Oh dios – dije al escucharlo gritar – por favor ayúdenme el despertó…_

 _-Busque algo con que defenderse y escóndase en algún lugar de la casa, las unidades están a unos metros._

 _-No por favor – escuché un disparo – está disparando – dije aterrada el golpeó la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla y mis lágrimas me impedían observar que sucedía. Estaba temblando, pero si me quedaba allí iba a matarme._

 _Corrí hacia la puerta trasera y la golpeé tan fuerte que conseguí abrirla. El sol dio directamente en mis ojos y sentí unos brazos aferrarse a mí, grite con fuerzas y golpee a la persona que trataba de inmovilizarme._

 _-Policía – dijo rápidamente – tranquilícese, todo estará bien._

 _Al mirar su uniforme pude respirar tranquila y lloré, no podía dejar de llorar, el sol lastimaba mis ojos, pero me sentía tan bien de sentir el calor proveniente de los rayos de sol sobre mi piel, había pasado tanto tiempo._

 _Me cubrieron con una manta y observe a lo lejos que las personas comenzaban a llegar, había una mujer junto a un hombre tratando de acercarse hacia donde me encontraba, era de estatura baja, cabello oscuro, de piel bronceada. La mire por un momento y me hicieron ingresar a la ambulancia._

 _Era el fin, todo había terminado era libre. Al fin lo era._

FIN FLASHBACK

Tomé un taxi y me dirigí hacia la prisión, quedaba un tanto lejos pero no importaba necesitaba hacerlo, debía hablar con él.

Trate de componerme un poco, si quería que me dejaran verlo debía poner mi mejor rostro, así que camine hacia una pequeña ventanilla y le pedí al oficial que me dejara verlo.

-Quinn – dijeron a mis espaldas y ahí estaba Damon - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Tu qué haces aquí? – lo mire sorprendida

-Ya que Rachel esta bueno, tome su lugar para encerrar al idiota que le hizo esto, van a tomar su declaración en unos minutos y debo estar presente…

-Está bien.

-No deberías estar aquí

-Necesito que me ayudes a verlo, quiero hablar con él por favor Damon. Tengo que hacerlo

-Dios, me van a matar por hacer esto – tomo de mi mano – vamos – entramos a un estrecho pasillo, la luz era tenue y Damon se acercó a hablar con los guardias explicándoles la situación.

Yo me mantenía con la mirada en el piso, claro que tenía miedo de verlo y hablar con él, pero era algo que debía hacer. Era el momento.

-Solo tendrás diez minutos Quinn – me miro preocupado – estaré detrás de la puerta por si algo pasa – tomo mis manos – todo va a estar bien

-Gracias – lo abrace fuertemente.

Era una sala pequeña. Solo había una mesa y dos sillas, allí estaba el con el uniforme de la prisión, lo mire fijamente y él me sonrió. Me daba asco que lo hiciera, aun me sentía demasiado afectada por su presencia ya que lo único que conseguía era hacerme revivir el pasado

-Sabía que ibas a venir mi amor

-Ya estarás feliz ¿verdad?

-No planeaba que la abogada fuera en el auto, pero salió mejor de lo que imagine – sonrió – mi amor debes entender que nuestro destino es estar juntos, somos el uno para el otro

-No – negué rápidamente – no hay nada este nosotros, me hiciste demasiado daño, eso no es amor. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es amar a alguien

-Claro que lo es, cuide de ti, te aleje de un mundo asqueroso, mira tan pronto saliste caíste en las garras de esa mujer, por dios que asco al menos con mi plan pude deshacerme de ella, una lesbiana menos en el mundo.

-Yo soy lesbiana – suspire – y Rachel se va a recuperar, tu no hiciste más que dañar mi vida, mi mundo, me privaste de muchas cosas y me duele recordar los años que me tuviste encerrada.

-Lo hice por tu bien – trato de tomar mis manos, pero me aleje – te quise alejar de un mundo enfermo Quinn, mira a tu alrededor, violencia, parejas del mismo sexo, guerras, tú estabas mejor conmigo a salvo de todo esto amándonos.

-Tu no sientes amor por mí, estas obsesionado, todo lo que crees sentir solo está en tu cabeza, yo ahora tengo mi vida solo déjame vivir, déjame ser libre al fin…no quiero vivir aterrada, no quiero seguir con esto….

-Pero tú eres mía – dijo con un hilo de voz – eres mía….

-Yo soy Quinn Fabray y ahora tengo una vida, me he enamorado, tengo una carrera y tu obsesión me hace daño. Por favor sé que siempre quisiste una familia y tu esposa no pudo dártela, pero yo no soy ella, yo no puedo arreglar tu vida…

-Solo quería lo que todos tenían – suspiro derrotado – solo quería tener una familia.

-Lo sé, pero yo no puedo dártela.

-Lo siento tanto – quería creerle, deseaba creerle.

-Te perdono – al decir esto salí de la habitación y Damon me abrazo fuertemente, después todo se volvió negro, me había desmayado.

La presión me había pasado factura, llevaba más de 30 horas sin dormir, sin comer, solo llorando y lamentándome por lo sucedido. Mi cuerpo no aguanto más y afortunadamente Damon pudo ayudarme.

De corazón debía perdonarlo, no quería seguir llevando ese peso sobre mis hombros, no quería que el hombre que tanto daño me había hecho continuara arruinando mi vida, ese era el paso que debía realizar, era lo que debía hacer para sentirme libre.

El primer paso perdonar es aceptar que no somos responsables de las estupideces de la otra persona, es saber asimilar que si nos hicieron daño no podemos vivir con el rencor. Eso no hace más que dañarnos, nos aumenta un peso más a nuestras vidas.

Bien dicen que el perdón libera, es como soltar una enorme carga de nuestros hombros, es desprenderse de esa sensación de incomodidad.

Desperté en casa y las cortinas estaban cerradas, no escuchaba nada y recordé a Rachel, tomé mis zapatos y me dispuse a salir de allí cuanto antes.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – era Marley quien me sonreía desde la sala

-Al hospital – dije rápidamente.

-La hora de visitas ya paso, no hay nada más que hacer allá, además debes descansar.

-No puedo, debo estar a su lado por favor Marley.

-Te desmayaste además estas muy débil, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es descansar te prometo que mañana te llevare a primera hora – se acercó a mí.

-Lo siento mucho – suspire derrotada

\- ¿Por qué? – me tomo de las manos.

-Tu luna de miel con Damon – suspire. Les había arruinado el momento .

-Eso es lo de menos, ahora lo único que importa es que Rachel este bien.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Siete jodidos días habían pasado y las cosas seguían igual, las heridas de Rachel de a poco iban sanando, aun así, su rostro seguía teniendo varios moretones, la hinchazón había disminuido, pero ella no despertaba.

Cada día iba a la misma hora de siempre a visitarla.

-Buenos días amor – entre a abrir las cortinas – hoy hace un poco de sol…eso es bueno.

Mi vida sin ella se sentía vacía, todos estaban demasiado preocupados por mí a tal punto que Santana y Britt se estaban quedando en casa conmigo, creo que tenían miedo de que hiciera algo. No puedo negar que la idea de acabar con todo había pasado por mi mente.

Los días pasaban de esa manera, no estaba viviendo, tan solo existía respiraba porque era inevitable y cada día el vacío dentro de mí se apoderaba más y más.

Las sesiones con Alex las había detenido por completo, no quería hablar con nadie.

Me la pasaba en el hospital o en casa pintando, no había vida, no si ella.

Había perdonado a mi captor, pero no podía perdonarme por lo sucedido, saber que Rachel estaba en una cama y no despertaba me mataba, era mi maldita culpa, era yo la causante de aquello y no podía perdonarme. Le había hecho daño, no la había protegido.

No nos perdonamos por castigarnos, no podemos aceptar lo que hicimos por lo que nos castigamos evitando el perdón. Estamos atrapados en aquel sentimiento de culpa, de saber que las cosas pudieron ser de manera distinta.

-Perdóname Rach – susurre acariciando su rostro – perdóname mi amor.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que despertara, que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que me perdonaba que lo hacía aunque yo no sabía si sería capaz de perdonarme.


	12. Chapter 12: Despierta

**Capítulo 12: Despierta**

Cuando la realidad nos golpea nos impulsa a despertar de esa manera sabemos que hemos vivido en una burbuja perfecta en la que nada podía hacernos daño, pero debemos aprender que la vida es dura, es difícil, agobiante y muchas veces injusta es por ello que nos alejamos de la realidad porque no la aceptamos, nos negamos a vivir en un mundo en el que sufrimos.

Por ese motivo creamos nuestra propia realidad, en donde las cosas malas no son tan malas como en realidad lo son, creamos nuestra propia burbuja de felicidad.

Dos malditas semanas habían pasado desde el accidente y cada día que pasaba mis fuerzas se iban perdiendo poco a poco, no estaba nada tranquila, quizás ya no había más miedos de recibir más amenazas o atentados, pero ahora todo era peor, Rachel no estaba a mi lado, no despertaba y eso me estaba matando.

Odiaba los hospitales, yo misma tuve que pasar casi un mes allí y por eso lo detestaba tanto. Ahora debía pasar allí por horas, llegaba cada día a las 11 de la mañana cuando comenzaba la hora de las visitas y pasaba allí hasta cerca de las cinco de la tarde y me iba porque las enfermeras no permitían que pasara la noche allí.

Al llegar a casa todo era más difícil, Santana se quedaba algunas noches a mi lado y mi mamá había decidió vivir conmigo hasta que todo se solucionara, pero eso solo hacía que notara más la ausencia de Rachel. El estar rodeada de personas que me querían no ayudaba, solo hacía que me sintiera más impotente.

Ahora sentía miedo, miedo de que no despertara ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? Esa era la pregunta que estaba en mi cabeza día y noche, cada vez que quedaba observándola en el hospital aquella maldita preguntaba saltaba a mi cabeza y claro no tenía ninguna respuesta.

-Amor por favor tienes que despertar – le comenzaba diciendo como cada mañana.

Había dejado de asistir a clases por lo que sabía que estaba a punto de perder el semestre, pero poco me importaba no tenía cabeza para nada mas que no fuera Rachel.

Los días eran demasiado largos, pesados, angustiantes. Así era todo y seguramente estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas.

La madre de Rachel y su hermano Jake estaban igual o peor que yo. La situación no era lo mejor pero no había palabras que nos reconfortaran.

-Ella siempre ha sido muy fuerte – me decía Jake – creo que debemos confiar un poco más en ella, pensar en que está luchando por despertar.

-Solo la quiero de vuelta a mi lado, que estés bien.

-Lo estará, pero ahora solo podemos esperar.

Hace muchos años mientras estaba encerrada rezaba porque ya no tenía a quien más recurrir, solo me quedaba dios a esas alturas y recordé que alguna vez leí algo sobre que dios era para los débiles, que solo acudíamos a dios cuando las cosas iban mal, cuando ya no encontrábamos camino, cuando ya no tenía mis fuerzas ni esperanzas, en ese momento acudíamos a nuestra fe cualquiera que fuera.

Era un nuevo día y me senté en el sofá que estaba frente de la camilla de Rachel, saqué mi libro favorito. Note que los equipos conectados a Rachel comenzaron a hacer más ruido que el normal y me acerque a ella.

-Mi amor despierta – susurre y ella abrió los ojos.

Finalmente, luego de tres semanas ella despertó. Parecía desorientada por lo que corrí a llamar a las enfermeras que apenas entraron a la habitación me pidieron que saliera, claro que no quería hacerlo, pero accedí.

Mientras atendían a Rachel no podía evitar emocionarme, llame a Shelby y a Jake de inmediato.

Después de casi veinte minutos me informaron que estaba estable, que había despertado y que debíamos esperar.

-Puede pasar, pero solo unos minutos – dijo el médico.

-Mil gracias – sonreí y entre a la habitación, allí estaba Rachel aun con la mascarilla de oxígeno, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y comencé a llorar, me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano, lloraba de felicidad.

-Hey – susurro – estoy bien.

-No hables amor, te puede hacer mal – me acerqué más a ella y le di un beso en la frente – me hiciste muchísima falta.

Tuvieron que pasar tres días para que ya no fuera necesario mantenerla conectada a una máquina de oxígeno, finalmente de esa manera podía respirar con normalidad y claro podía hablar, todos estábamos felices de que despertara, pero ahora venía lo difícil. La rehabilitación.

Rachel había sufrido de varias fracturas la más importante en su pierna izquierda, el fémur había sido bastante afectado provocando una lesión muy grave, el doctor nos había dicho que al menos no podría caminar bien por unos cuatro meses.

-Estoy bien Quinn – me sonrió – no te preocupes tanto

-Estás mal por mi culpa claro que debo preocuparme

-No fue tu culpa, en todo caso fue mía por no escuchar las advertencias mi amor

-Rachel solo déjame ayudar.

-Vamos amor ya paso, ahora estamos juntas, todo ha terminado voy a mejorar que es lo importante.

Me sentía muy responsable por todo, me dolía verla de esa manera, la única forma en la que podía movilizarse era en una silla de rueda y me mataba saber que era mi culpa.

Había pasado una semana desde que había despertado y yo me encontraba a su lado en el hospital, estamos recostadas mirando una película mientras yo acariciaba su rostro y le daba besos en la mejilla cada que podía.

-Podría hacer esto el resto de mi vida – sonrió.

-Yo también amor – y quise convencerme de que podíamos hacerlo. Aunque en ese momento en lo que menos estaba pensando era en el futuro, quizás me sentía tan culpable por todo que me negaba a pensar en un futuro juntas, créanme que dolia.

-Sabes cuándo paso el accidente pensé en muchas cosas o más bien no pensé en nada. Lo que más recuerdo es haber pensado en ti – me miro – solo se me pasaba por la cabeza que pasaría contigo, al final de cuentas yo ya no importaba, solo quería que tú supieras que te amé como a nadie en el mundo, que fui feliz, que me hiciste inmensamente feliz y pensaba en que no te lo había dicho en que a pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos compartido no te dije lo importante que eres para mí…ahora que tengo una nueva oportunidad quiero decirte que gracias Quinn, mil gracias por todo y que para mí significas el mundo quizás mucho más que eso. Pero también quiero que sepas que si algún día nos separamos tu eres libre de amar a quien decidas…no quería irme atándote a mí, a que te sintieras responsable de algo que simplemente sucedió mi amor – acaricio mi mejilla – no quería marcharme de esa manera. Gracias por permanecer a mi lado.

Y ahí estaba yo abrazada a Rachel mientras lloraba, ella había pensado en mí, la amaba vaya que lo hacía y de una manera muy intensa, pero me culpaba demasiado por la situación, me sentía responsable de su dolor.

-Te amo – fue lo único que atine a decirle – te amo mi amor.

Ahora debía ayudarla a salir adelante, la terapia iba a ser complicada lo sabía, pero debíamos comenzar de inmediato, el medico nos había informado que íbamos a pasar meses en aquello, pero Rachel se veía optimista. En cambio yo lo veía todo demasiado difícil, demasiado doloroso.

Yo deseaba ser como ella tomar las cosas de mejor manera, pero no podía hacerlo, la veía en aquella cama postrada y me partía el alma.

-Me duele – decía Rachel.

Estábamos en el hospital comenzando con los ejercicios para la rehabilitación y al parecer le dolía demasiado. La terapia iba a ser diaria al menos por las primeras semanas ya que de a poco sus músculos se iban fortaleciendo pero me habían advertido que al menos los primeros días seria increíblemente doloroso.

-Lo sé - decía la enfermera – pero debes comenzar a mover la pierna.

-No – se quejó – no puedo

-Basta por favor – le suplique a la enfermera.

-Si quiere mejorar debe entender que esto no será fácil, sé que duele, pero es lo que debe hacer para mejorar, el dolor se ira con el tiempo.

Y Rachel me sorprendió una vez más tomando la determinación de continuar, a mí me dolía mucho más ver como se quejaba por el dolor, como un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas cada vez que la enfermera comenzaba con los ejercicios, pero ella parecía determinada a avanzar, eso era una de las miles de cosas que amaba de Rachel su determinación, su fuerza pero yo no tenía aquello, a mí me partía el alma verla llorar o quejarse por el insoportable dolor.

Y los días siguieron su curso, terapias cada día, mi corazón partiéndose cada vez que miraba a Rach soportar tanto, cada día era una batalla eterna que estaba perdiendo y con cada maldito día que pasaba me sentía más y más infeliz.

Caminaba por las calles de Nueva York junto a Santana,

Habíamos salido a comprar algo de comer ya que no tenía ganas ni ánimos para cocinar, hacia una semana Rachel había regresado a la casa y yo siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, claro que me pedía que no la cuidara demasiado pero no podía evitar hacerlo, de cierta manera pensaba en que estaba en deuda con ella por lo sucedido.

\- ¿Y cómo va todo? – me pregunto mientras yo pensaba en Rachel.

-Igual, bueno ella está muy empeñada en recuperarse rápido y eso me alegra.

-Si eso es bueno – suspiro – sabes que todo esto no es tu culpa ¿verdad? – Santana al igual que todos estaban preocupados por mí, todos sabían que algo andaba mal mi actitud me delataba.

-Claro que lo es, no sé por qué no lo entienden

-Quinn, he notado como te desvives por ella, pasas noche y día a su lado y soy testigo de cómo Rachel te pide que la dejes hacer sus cosas, ella no está incapacitada de por vida, sabe arreglárselas y no puedes seguir sobreprotegiéndola porque no sabes cómo asumir que lo que sucedió no es tu culpa.

-Santana basta yo…

-Nada de eso, vamos Quinn si no era ella, tu hubieras estado en ese auto y quien sabe que hubiera pasado, o peor aún ambas hubieran estado allí.

-San – dije derrotada – siento que le hago mal – y me atreví a decirlo en voz alta por primera vez.

\- ¿Cómo? – me miro confundida

-Que no quiero lastimar más a Rachel, sé que ella puede ser inmensamente feliz sin mí a su lado, sin que los errores de mi pasado nos persigan

-No estás pensando con claridad

-Claro que lo hago – dije decidida – solo deseo lo mejor para ella.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿dejarla?

-Solo quiero su tranquilidad.

-Pues no huyas de ella cuando más te necesita.

Volví a casa con más dudas, con más preocupaciones, dentro estaba Rachel en la silla de ruedas observando por la ventana. Se veía hermosa con su cabello recogido. Debo admitir que estaba completamente enamorada de ella, que cada detalle de su personalidad me encantaba, pero deseaba verla nuevamente fuerte, de pie.

-Hola – me sonrió - ¿encontraste lo que te pedí?

-Si – traté de sonreír – jengibre – le mostré – lo pondré aquí.

-Gracias amor.

Cenamos en silencio y me encontraba perdida en las palabras de Santana, no me importaba lo que todos pensaran, yo sabía que lo sucedido era en parte mi culpa, pude haber ido a visitar a Thomas tiempo atrás y con ello me hubiera ahorrado todo este dolor.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

-No lo sé – respondí mirando el plato de comida que tenía en frente de mí.

-Si no hablas conmigo no puedo saber qué te pasa.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices Rachel? – dije harta de todo.

-Lo vamos a ser, la vida no es sencilla Quinn y lo sabes, pero de a poco vamos encontrando la felicidad.

-Ya sufrimos tanto

\- ¿Por qué te estas rindiendo?

Realmente no lo sabía, quizás la situación me superaba, había pasado días horribles pensando en que ella nunca regresaría, que no despertaría, viví una pesadilla por semanas pensando en lo peor para mí era suficiente razón para rendirse, Rachel continuaba optimista, pero ella no tuvo que verme postrada en una cama por semanas sin moverme, sin abrir mis ojos.

-Siento que siempre te voy a amar, pero también siento que te hago mal, que nos hacemos mal, no quiero lastimarte y me siento muy culpable por lo que sucedió aunque todo el mundo y tú me digan lo contrario es lo que yo siento y me duele verte así – señale la silla – me duele saber que sufres con cada terapia, créeme que si pudiera intercambiar nuestros papeles lo haría, daría lo que fuera por ser yo en tu situación, no puedo con esto me hace daño, me lastima con cada día que pasa y no deseo que siga así.

-Solo dilo…sé que diga lo que diga no voy a cambiar tu forma de pensar – susurro.

-No puedo lastimarte más…sabes Rach yo por mucho tiempo he tratado de encontrar un buen significado para la palabra libertad y aun no sé qué es lo que sea, aun no sé lo que es ser libre y agradezco que hayas estado a mi lado a pesar de todo, pero creo que todos tenían razón, estamos demasiado rotas como para estar juntas.

Y el más incómodo silencio se formó entre nosotras, Rachel solo bajo la mirada y suspiro pesadamente.

-No puedo obligarte a que te quedes a mi lado – dijo muy calmada – solo quiero que hagas lo que te haga feliz, nada más Quinn yo voy a estar bien…la felicidad de uno mismo siempre va a ser lo más importante siempre Quinn por lo que yo respetare la decisión que tomes siempre y cuando sea una decisión que te haga bien.

-Tu siempre vas a ser el amor de mi vida Rach.

Dicho esto, me dirigí a mi habitación y empaque todas mis cosas sin saber qué demonios estaba haciendo, estaba dejando a la mujer que más amo, a la persona que lucho contra todo incluso contra sus propios miedos por mí.

Pero ella tenía razón, la felicidad personal siempre iba a ser más importante y yo no era feliz en ese momento, me sentía vacía, me sentía culpable y demasiado confundida para continuar a su lado. La amaba dios sabe que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero a veces eso no es suficiente.

Estaba a punto de despertar de un sueño que me había dejado las mejores de las memorias, estaba a punto de dejar de lado todo por lo que había luchado y aunque aún tenía dudas de si esa era la opción adecuada quise convencerme de que era lo que necesitaba, mi fortaleza, mis esperanzas, mi felicidad todo aquello ahora incierto, me sentía vacía, culpable y necesitaba alejarme, debía hacerlo y más que nada en el mundo esperaba que Rachel lo entendiera, que quizás algún día mirara hacia el pasado y me recordara con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Libertad era la capacidad de elegir y aceptar las consecuencias de esa elección, de hacer lo que debía, lo que mi corazón y mi cabeza me pedían a gritos y aquella noche tomé una decisión, decidí alejarme de ella.

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: Amor de mi vida**

 **Amo el drama y era mi ultima oportunidad de hacer sufrir a mis lectoras con mis historias no me odien :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Amor de mi vida

**Capítulo 13: Amor de mi vida**

El primer gran amor nunca se olvida, eso lo sabía a la perfección, el primer amor es intenso, abrumador y creo que todos vamos a pasar por aquella experiencia lo quieras o no, existirá un amor en tu vida al que recordaras más que al resto. Muchas veces me han dicho que solo amas una vez, que después solo buscaras recrear lo que sentiste y parecía verdad, no importa cuánto me esforzara simplemente nunca había vuelto a sentir aquella sensación de ser invencible al lado de alguien, no había encontrado una sola persona con la que sintiera algo tan intenso y ese básicamente era el gran problema, el problema era que por más que quería seguir adelante todo me devolvía a ella…a Rachel.

Para mí el amor de mi vida era Rachel, había pasado ya un año desde que deje el apartamento en donde vivíamos. A partir de ese instante mi vida solo empeoro, las cosas dejaron de resultar para mí. Ahora ni siquiera el pintar me ayudaba, lo había perdido todo.

Pero bien dicen que a veces hay que perderlo todo para renacer de las cenizas.

¿Qué paso con Rachel? Lo único que supe fue que continuo con su terapia, volvió al trabajo y las cosas para ella si mejoraron, ese era mi consuelo que después de mi partida las cosas comenzaron a mejorar para ella.

Yo por mi lado me dedique a viajar por el país, tenía dinero ahorrado de mis pinturas y tome la decisión de viajar, de conocer nuevos lugares, de hacer cada una de las cosas que siempre quise y de a poco me reencontré con la Quinn que se había perdido en el fondo de una oscura celda. Había dejado la universidad y ahora tenía 26 años no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba con mi vida ni que quería, pero inexplicablemente ahora era feliz. ¿Feliz? Lo sé pero no tenía nada, no tenía a Rachel, no tenía un trabajo estable, no había acabado mis estudios, pero inexplicablemente me sentía más libre que nunca.

Actualmente estaba en Seattle había alquilado un pequeño departamento y estaba trabajando como mesera en un restaurante para poder pagar mi comida y claro el lugar en donde ahora vivía, no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero estaba bien para mí.

Hablaba con mi familia cada mes, mi madre puso en grito en el cielo cuando dejé a Rachel y pasamos meses sin hablar según ella era una cobarde, pero entendió que puse mi felicidad personal. Finalmente comprendió que era lo que necesitaba hacer y mi relación con ella comenzó a mejorar. Aun así, deseaba que volviera a Nueva York.

-Mesa cinco – me decía el cocinero.

-Ahora voy – tomé mi libreta para anotar el pedido y corrí a la mesa – buenas tardes bienvenidas a Carlo – sonreí.

\- ¿Quinn? – dijeron y claro esa voz jamás podría olvidar.

Levante mi mirada y ahí estaba Rachel sonriéndome, se veía increíblemente bien, los años no hacían más que hacerla más hermosa de lo que ya era, tenía el cabello más largo y con ondas, usaba gafas las mismas que se las quito de inmediato y note aquellos hermosos ojos que tanto había extrañado.

-Rach – dije y ella se levantó a abrazarme, no sabía que hacer así que solo bote mi libreta y me aferre a su cuerpo sin importarme que venía acompañada.

-Es bueno verte. Te presento ella es Becca – me presento a una chica rubia que debo admitir era hermosa – mi novia.

Y ahí se terminó mi pequeño cuento de hadas, era de suponerse, Rachel era una mujer hermosa ¿Cómo no iba a tener pareja? Y si me dolió, me dolió ver como tomaba de su mano y me la presentaba, claro que mi sonrisa se desvaneció apenas dijo esas palabras y es que nunca fui buena aparentando. Aquella mujer era su novia, su pareja, la persona que si se había quedado a su lado en los momentos difíciles y dolía, dolía demasiado saber que otra persona era la responsable de su felicidad.

-Un gusto – le extendí mi mano – Quinn Fabray.

-Becca igualmente un gusto conocerte – me sonrió.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? – me pregunto Rachel

-Si ahora estoy aquí

-Entiendo, bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, pero me encantaría conversar contigo – me dio una tarjeta – ese es mi número, estaré aquí en Seattle por unos tres días así que espero que tengas tiempo para hablar.

-Claro que si – dije rápidamente

-Buenas tardes Quinn – me regalo una sonrisa y tomo la mano de su novia. Que feo sonaba aquella palabra en mi boca, era horrible saber que la había perdido.

Parte de mi deseaba que ella siguiera soltera, con cada día que pasaba lejos de ella sabía que estaba perdiendo todas mis oportunidades y ahí estaba yo un año después de tomar una decisión que si en varios sentidos me había ayudado a encontrarme conmigo misma y me había hecho sentir libre pero también había terminado con cualquier esperanza de que seguir con el gran amor de mi vida.

Después de terminar mi turno en la cafetería me dirigí a casa, en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón aún se encontraba la tarjeta que me había dado Rachel así que decidí analizarla.

"Abogada Rachel Berry" me alegraba saber que aún seguía con su carrera.

Los primeros días lejos de Rachel fueron un infierno, no hay mejor palabra para describirlo, claro que me había arrepentido de haberla dejado, sucedió días después de haberme marchado, estaba en la habitación de un hotel en florida y comencé a llorar solo llore hasta que me quede dormida y al despertar note lo sola que estaba.

Deseaba más que nada vivir aquella experiencia con Rachel, pero también sabía que no podía volver como si nada, si ya había tomado la decisión de marcharme debía asumir las consecuencias.

Eso era la libertad asumir con responsabilidad las consecuencias de nuestros actos es por eso que mucha gente tiene miedo de ser libre.

En la soledad de mi habitación tome mi celular y marque el número que decía la tarjeta, después de tres tonos finalmente contestaron

"¿Rachel?"

"Si con la misma ¿con quién hablo?"

"Oh soy Quinn…"

"Hey… ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien gracias, quería saber si tenías tiempo para charlar"

"Pues te parece si nos vemos en una hora en donde trabajas y bueno después podemos ir a cualquier lugar"

"Me parece perfecto"

"Bien, nos vemos en una hora"

Y colgó, estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabía que esperar con aquello, tampoco sabía qué demonios decirle, un lo siento no iba a servir. Sabía que la había lastimado que rompí todo lo que teníamos un simple lo siento no iba a ser de gran ayuda.

Para mí el perdón es demasiado complejo a veces por más que le pida perdón a un plato roto jamás volverá a ser como era antes, por más veces que repitas aquella frase no tendrá ningún sentido si tus acciones no demuestran que en realidad lo sientes.

Trate de busca en mi armario algo de ropa formal, no quería desentonar, Rachel siempre vestía impecable para cualquier ocasión y yo solo tenía un par de jeans desgastados y mis converse negras.

\- ¿Llego tarde? – le pregunte al notar que ella ya se encontraba fuera esperando por mí.

-Yo llegue rápido – me sonrió.

-Entiendo ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

-No lo sé simplemente caminemos – me miro por un momento y volvió a bajar la mirada.

Estuvimos en silencio por varios minutos solo caminando, creo que ninguna de las dos teníamos idea de que hacer o que decir.

Siempre he creído que los grandes amores tienen un propósito en nuestras vidas, ellos llegan a nosotros para enseñarnos si eres lo suficientemente afortunado para quedarte con aquel gran amor solo te daría un consejo cuídalo, aférrate a él.

Pero si estas en mi situación no sabría que decirte, claro que tenía la opción de tratar de recuperarla, de hacer todo y hasta lo imposible porque volviéramos a estar juntas, pero de cierta manera era egoísta. Rachel ahora tenía vida, una nueva vida en la que yo no tenía un lugar.

-Yo lo siento – estábamos cerca de un parque y yo me detuve a romper el silencio – realmente lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto rápidamente

-Por rompernos – susurre – por alejarme.

-Yo no te guardo ningún rencor Quinn entiendo que necesitabas alejarte, un año atrás las cosas eran difíciles y más aún para nosotras. Yo siempre quise lo mejor para ti y si lo que necesitabas era alejarte lo entendí, claro que me dolió – suspiro – dolió mucho, pero hiciste lo que debías y eso es admirable.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño

-Créeme que lo sé – continuamos caminando – pero eso ya es pasado… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Ya lo has visto – me encogí de hombros – deje la universidad, viaje mucho y bueno ahora trabajo en la cafetería lo que me ayuda a pagar el alquiler de mi departamento aquí en Seattle y esa es mi vida ahora.

\- ¿Ya no pintas? – me dijo sorprendida

-Ya no más – suspire – es como si ya no existiera una razón para hacerlo.

-Tienes mucho potencial Quinn la gente ama tus obras, quizás sea bueno que retomes esa parte de tu vida.

-Quizás sí, pero por ahora necesito dinero y el trabajo tampoco es tan malo.

-Está bien, solo haz lo que te haga feliz

\- ¿Tu eres feliz?

-Lo estoy comenzando a ser – me sonrió – sabes Quinn cuando todo termino pensé morir, nunca había sentido tanto dolor ni tanto vacío dentro de mí, pero me di cuenta de algo, de que yo antes de ti también fui feliz, también tenía mis metas, también era capaz de lograr lo que me propusiera y tu antes de que yo apareciera en tu vida también las tenías…

\- ¿Becca te hace feliz?

-Lo hace….la conocí hace como seis meses, ella era mi terapeuta con todo esto de la rehabilitación y créeme que no pude evitar enamorarme de ella, fue todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, me ayudo literalmente a levarme algo que se lo voy a agradecer toda mi vida y si me hace feliz, ahora estoy comenzando con ella una nueva etapa es por eso que estoy aquí en Seattle ya que planeo abrir mi propio negocio y la primera sucursal será aquí – sonrió – ella ahora vive conmigo y es parte indispensable de mi vida…

-Vaya tu propio negocio eso es algo que siempre imaginaste y me da gusto que lo hayas logrado

-Lo sé, ha sido una locura los últimos días, pero mírame ahora parece que todo encuentra su camino…gracias por alegrarte

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es tu sueño y me da gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien compartirlo.

-Gracias Quinn – susurro.

-Sé que ya te perdí – dije aguantando las ganas de llorar – lo sé perfectamente y solo espero que me perdones…

-Yo a lo hice, pero parece que tu aun no lo haces – tomo mis manos – no podemos forzar las cosas Quinn era así como debía pasar, te agradezco por haberme dado todo de ti, por haberme hecho sentir plenamente lo que es el amor…tu llenaste mis días de luz.

-Te amo – susurré y me abalancé hacia ella para abrazarla, comencé a llorar y es que no podía contenerme más, me dolía, dolía demasiado saber que la había perdido que hasta ahí llegaba nuestra historia.

Que al final en realidad si estábamos demasiado rotas como para intentarlo. Cada pedazo roto de mi corazón y cada pedazo del suyo no encajaban ya no lo hacían.

-Yo también te amo – susurro – y siempre lo haré, pero hay que seguir. Solo hay que hacerlo.

Y se alejó de mí, la vi subir a un taxi y yo me quedé allí en la mitad de aquel parque completamente destrozada, ese era el fin.

Lo peor de morir por amor es que no te mueres. Duele como no tienes idea, pero no te mueres, te quedas con ese dolor dentro de ti, con las mismas estúpidas preguntas una y otra vez ¿Por qué no funciono? ¿Dónde nos equivocamos? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Fuera más sencillo si simplemente te mueres, te ahorras el dolor, te ahorras los malos momentos y solo desapareces, pero la vida no es fácil, la vida no es así y uno debe aprender a levantarse.

No es nada sencillo lo sé, no es algo que suceda de la noche a la mañana yo por ahora sentía que todo se caía a pedazos, cada día imaginaba a Rachel con Becca, ellas juntas y felices compartiendo sus vidas, besándose, haciendo el amor y me dolía. El gran problema conmigo era que amaba demasiado a Rachel, la amaba incluso más que el primer día. La amaba incluso aunque ella no lo hiciera.

Aquel día mientras continuaba llorando como una niña de 15 años con su primera decepción amorosa entendí que no podía seguir así. No podía, era momento de buscar lo que realmente me apasionaba, era momento de dejar de sentirme culpable.

 **DOS AÑOS DESPUES**

Caminaba por el estudio buscando un lienzo, busque detrás de las latas de pintura, detrás de los libros, de los sillones, de todo, pero no había nada.

-Harry – grite – Harry

-Ya jefa – entraba apurado - ¿Qué sucede?

-No hay lienzos

-Ahí tienes uno – me señalo detrás de mí y era verdad ahí estaba.

\- ¿Cómo demonios no lo vi?

-Estás ciega – se rio – lo siento jefa – dijo nervioso – iré a trabajar.

-Ay ese chico – sonreí.

Harry tenía 23 años y trabajaba conmigo hacia un par de veces en mi estudio. Ahora tenía mi propio lugar para crear arte, si había retomado mis clases y con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido graduarme y poder ejercer mi profesión. Era verdad la gente amaba mis obras y eso me hacía increíblemente feliz.

No todo había sido sencillo en estos años y es que me costó mucho levantarme de las cenizas, pero ahora todo marchaba mejor. Seguí el consejo de Rachel, decidí volver a lo que amaba, a lo que me daba tranquilidad y ahí estaba yo después de dos años de una batalla constante contra mí misma haciendo lo que amaba, destacándome en lo que sabía hacer y de a poco comenzando una carrera que esperaba fuera exitosa.

\- ¿Cómo está la artista estrella?

-Hola San – corrí a abrazarla, detrás de ella entraba Kevin cargando un par de pinturas - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Trabajo rubia – me sonrió Kevin – es bueno verte.

Me había reencontrado con ellos un año atrás y estaba feliz de saber que ahora ellos tenían una galería de arte en Nueva York, eran socios y la verdad les iba bastante bien, Britt y Santana se habían casado dos años atrás y ahora buscaban tener a su primer hijo por su parte Kevin salía con una nueva chica cada semana, pero como él decía había amor para muchas personas y él era feliz de esa manera.

\- ¿Lista para tu primer gran exposición?

-Estoy demasiado nerviosa San – respondí ordenando un poco mi estudio – solo quiero que todo salga bien.

-Lo hará – me sonrió – además será en nuestra galería tienes el éxito asegurado

-Que humildad – me reí – gracias por lo que han hecho por mí chicos.

-Ni que lo digas

-Hey jefa – entraba Harry – acaba de llevar correspondencia.

-Déjame ver – tome los sobres y la mayoría eran agradecimientos por parte de los clientes a los que les gustaba mi trabajo. Hasta que llegue a un sobre color marrón, al abrirlo había una invitación.

 _"Rachel & Becca_

 _Tenemos el agrado de invitarlos a nuestra boda._

 _Hemos decidido que el próximo martes 18 a las seis de la tarde nos uniremos en_

 _matrimonio en el salón principal del Hotel Royal Park._

 _Esperamos contar con su asistencia"_

-Oh – susurre.

\- ¿Qué? – santana tomo el sobre y me miro preocupada sabía que aquello me había afectado -Matare a la enana por enviar esto.

-No, no importa igual no podía ir – trata de sonreír – ese día a esa hora es la exposición así que mejor vamos a preparar todo.

Y por alguna jugada del destino yo comenzaría una nueva etapa en mi vida mientras Rachel le daba el sí a la mujer que había decidió para acompañarla el resto de su vida. Aunque dolía admitirlo aquel martes el amor de mi vida se casaría y no sería conmigo.

* * *

 **Mañana el capitulo final y así terminaremos esta aventura gracias por todo**


	14. Chapter 14: Libertad

**¿Por que llora? Mejor disfruten de la lectura**

 **¿No confían en mi? jaja**

 **El epilogo lo subiré en una semana mil gracias por todo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Libertad**

 **POV RACHEL**

La libertad es un derecho que todos tenemos, pero no siempre lo aprovechamos.

 _Libertad de amar_ , actualmente esta libertad es una de las más criticadas, aun me cuesta creer que las personas no logren entender que uno no puede decidir a quién amar, nos enamoramos de personas no de razas, no de géneros, no religiones, nos enamoramos de personas y eso no debería ser motivo de rechazo. Muchas veces amar genera odio. Y a mi parecer no hay nada más irónico que aquello, no hay peor cosa que escuchar a una persona de mente cerrada atacarte por el simple hecho de amar. Es por ello que muchos preferimos escondernos, no somos del todo libres por el miedo al qué dirán, nos quedamos atascados en sus insultos y no somos capaces de enfrentarlos.

De a poco estamos cambiando aquello, de a poco son más y más personas las que se animan a gritar su amor a ser capaces de amar a quien deseen sin miedo y de a poco también creo que las personas comenzaran a aceptarlo, si miramos años atrás las cosas eran demasiado difíciles, pero ahora y de a poco aquello ha cambiado y sé que es un trabajo difícil, pero creo firmemente que se puede lograrlo.

Era martes por la mañana y aquel día era el gran día, si me iba a casar ¿Cómo llegue a ese punto? Pues Becca me enamoro, me demostró que podía volver a entregarme a alguien y con el tiempo dejo de doler, deje de pensar demasiado y me anime a proponerle matrimonio.

¿Y qué hay de Quinn? Si aún está presente, pero sé que ella nunca podrá entregarse por completo a mí, sé que ella nunca será capaz de dejar de lado todo lo malo para enfocarse en lo que importa y duele, créanme que duele, pero debía seguir mi camino, tengo 31 años y ya no puedo echarme a morir por un amor así que decidí dejar el pasado en donde corresponde y continuar con mi vida. Sé que quizás tome una decisión apresurada pero los años continúan pasando y espera a que ella o yo tomemos las riendas de la situación es desgastante.

-Rach – entraba Marley – llego el correo.

\- ¿Algo bueno? – pregunte sonriendo.

-Solo algo – me entrego una invitación – mírala

 _"Quinn Fabray regresa al mundo artístico con una nueva obra titulada "Luz"_

 _En la que incorpora nuevas técnicas en carboncillo y pintura en óleo._

 _La artista refleja a través de sus obras sus momentos de más oscuridad, pero también de luz, una expresión imperdible de talento que merece ser apreciada._

 _Esta muestra es una invitación para plantearnos la siguiente pregunta_

 _¿Es usted capaz de encontrar la luz en medio de la oscuridad?_

 _Le invitamos a ser parte de esta obra llena de realismo y fortaleza._

 _Sala de exposiciones K &S_

 _Martes 18 a las seis de la tarde, esperamos contar con su presencia"_

\- ¿Es hoy? – pregunte sorprendida

-Si, a la misma hora que tu boda – me miró fijamente.

-Una lástima que no vaya a poder ir

\- ¿A tu boda o a su exposición?

-Marley – suspire – déjalo por favor ahora no estoy como para escucharte.

-No, Rachel llevo meses tratando de hacerte entrar en razón, sé que quieres a Becca, pero no la amas, sé que le debes mucho pero no por ello debes casarte con ella, aun estas a tiempo de hacer lo que debes

-Marley yo la amo, lo mío con Quinn es tan solo un hermoso recuerdo que siempre voy a atesorar, pero ahora mi futuro es Becca así que por favor…

-Nada de eso, no escuchas a Damon, no escuchas a tu familia, no me escuchas a mí y estoy cansándome, tu sabes que adoro a Becca y realmente es una buena mujer, pero no puedes hacerle esto, no puedes casarte sin amarla

-Claro que la amo, dios llevamos más de dos años juntas.

-Dos años aferrada a ella para no tener que pensar que realmente quieres correr hacia Quinn y a mí no me vas a mentir Berry.

-Basta – dije harta de sus palabras.

-No, porque hasta que no entres en razón no voy a desistir, ustedes se aman, dios siempre lo hicieron incluso cuando querías odiarla. Quinn se equivocó, pero tomo una decisión pensando en su bienestar buscaba ser feliz, en encontrarse a sí misma y se apresuró, pero no puedes dejar que la única persona a la que amas se te escape Rach – me miro – ella te ama igual o mucho más que la primera vez, ella también sufrió y ahora está levantándose de las cenizas…piénsalo por favor piénsalo no quiero que cometas una equivocación y lastimes a alguien que no lo merece.

 _Libertad de ser felices._ Todos tenemos la libertad de ser felices con quien nosotros elijamos, pero la felicidad no radica en otra persona radica en uno mismo en sentirse bien con su vida, con su trabajo, con sus pensamientos. Muchas veces me repito que la felicidad no debe depender de algo que puedas perder. A veces tomamos decisiones que pueden resultar egoístas ya que en ese momento pensamos en nuestro bienestar y en la necesidad de conseguir esa anhelada felicidad lastimamos a quien no deberíamos, pero lo hacemos es inevitable y es algo que he comenzado a aceptar.

Mientras las maquillistas hacían su trabajo yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos, no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que todos me repetían ¿Estás segura? Que si decía yo y solo trataba de convencerme de que era verdad.

Mire mi reloj y era la una de la tarde, estaba en casa preparándome para ir a la ceremonia. Mi madre y Jake fueron los primeros en llegar

-Amor – sonreía mi mamá – dios cuando te vea en tu vestido voy a llorar.

-No arruines el maquillaje – la abrace.

-Hermanita – me abrazo – te deseo lo mejor este día, pero ya sabes aun puedes decir que no

-Basta – dije irritada – todo el mundo me repite lo mismo ¿Por qué no pueden alegrarse por mí? Becca es la mujer que elegí y que deseo que este a mi lado.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz Rachel – dijo mi hermano – y sé que Becca es una gran mujer todos lo sabemos, pero no es a quien tu realmente amas y por eso te molesta tanto, yo siempre me opuse a esto y tú lo sabes, pero si subes a ese altar y dices si serás la peor mentirosa.

-No te permito que me hables de esa manera

-Enójate conmigo lo que desees, pero sabes que es verdad y si estaré en la ceremonia esperando que finalmente entres en razón.

¿Por qué mi familia no podía apoyarme? Simple porque me conocían demasiado bien e incluso ellos sabían que era una mala idea, que no debía apresurarme, pero yo seguía ciega, seguía creyendo que aquello era lo mejor. Todos deseaban verme feliz y contenta con mi vida, pero en ese punto de mi vida ya no era feliz, me había acostumbrado a la compañía, tenía miedo de no encontrar a alguien más que me quisiera y aunque suene irónico nunca lo iba a encontrar porque sabía exactamente donde estaba la persona que me amaba con todo su corazón a pesar de todo. Aquella persona estaba a unas cuantas cuadras preparándose para dar su primera gran exposición.

 _Libertad de decidir._ Las decisiones que tomamos tienen un efecto en nosotros mismos o en la gente que nos rodea, pero en eso consiste la libertad, en nuestra capacidad de elegir sabemos que lo que decidamos va a afectarnos, pero hay que ser lo suficientemente valiente para asumir esas consecuencias.

No seremos libres hasta que no nos decidamos a serlo.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y yo ya estaba lista. Me mire al espejo y mi vestido era hermoso, había llegado el momento todo estaba listo, ya era hora.

Damon seria quien me llevaría al hotel donde se realizaría la ceremonia y agradecí que no me lanzara otro discurso sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer ya que tenía suficiente en mi cabeza como para escucharlo

-Ya es momento – detuvo el auto – aquí estamos Rach, sé que no quieres que todos insistamos con lo mismo, pero solo te diré, eres libre de elegir lo que tu desees, eres libre de casarte con Becca, con Quinn o con quien tu desees siempre y cuando aquella decisión te haga feliz…

Y no, no era feliz en aquel instante.

[5:36 pm]

El reloj iba demasiado deprisa, ya dentro en una de las habitaciones no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro, no podía hacer esto

No podía, ella no merecía esto.

[5:40 pm]

-Rach en unos minutos ya debes salir, está todo listo – me decía Marley.

-Si – susurre.

[5:43 pm]

 **POV QUINN**

Me encontraba lista para comenzar con la exposición, no espere que tanta gente llegara y eso solo me hacía ponerme aún más nerviosa. Había sido un día complejo las razones pues la presentación obviamente y claro estaba ella, Rachel.

Desde que había recibido la invitación de la boda no había dejado de pensar en ella.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, si quizás dentro de mi guardaba la esperanza de recuperar lo que teníamos, pero libertad era dejarla ir, dejar que sea feliz con quien ella decidiera.

\- ¿Lista? – entraba Santana al cuarto en el que estaba

-No, pero debo hacer esto – trate de sonreír.

-Eres la mejor rubia y esta noche solo será el inicio de algo grande estoy segura así que ánimo.

-Animo – suspire – si eso es lo que más necesito.

-Sabes nos conocemos hace años y se de lo que eres capaz, no pienses más en lo que pudo ser piensa en lo que tienes, en lo que estas logrando, la enana se lo pierde, pero tú vales mucho Quinn y con esto comenzaras una nueva etapa, algo increíble y date cuenta de que eres feliz, tienes un trabajo que te gusta, eres libre y estoy segura de que pronto llegara el amor.

Y pensar que sus palabras estaban llenas de razón me hizo sonreír. Ese día comenzaría una nueva etapa, no podía seguir pensando en el pasado.

Ahora solo le deseaba lo mejor a Rachel, ella me enseñó a amar y siempre le estaría agradecía, siempre tendría un lugar importante en mi corazón, pero yo ya no podía esperar más, debía avanzar.

 **POV RACHEL**

Salí de mi habitación y corrí hacia donde se encontraba Becca, abrí la puerta y aunque todas las maquilladoras me gritaron ya que según ellas era de mala suerte verla no me importo, se veía preciosa, su cabello caía por sus hombros, llevaba maquillaje ligero y el vestido encaja a la perfección con su cuerpo

[5:55 pm]

-Es de mala suerte ver a la novia – me sonrió.

-Lo siento…

-Solo dime que sucede

-Tu eres tan increíble y yo solo arruino todo siempre

-Eso no es cierto, Rach tu eres increíble. Por algo acepte casarme contigo.

-No puedo hacerte esto

\- ¿No eres feliz?

-No – susurré y ese momento entendí lo que Quinn debió sentir años atrás y cuanto le debió haber dolido alejarse - perdón

Y aquel martes 18 cerca de las seis de la tarde llore en sus brazos pidiéndole perdón, llore porque sabía que no podía evitar hacerle daño, porque no podía seguir con aquello, que, aunque la quería jamás iba a ser capaz de amarla de la misma forma en la que ella lo hacía, llore porque me había equivocado.

 _Libertad de sentir._ Las emociones son abrumadoras y existen diferentes emociones que nos aceleran el corazón, emociones que nos derrumban y nos hacen llorar, pero por ello somos seres humanos, porque somos capaces de sentir.

Sentimos culpa, dolor, amor, tristeza, felicidad, somos un complejo sistema que es capaz de sentir, que tiene la libertad de experimentar todas y cada una de esas emociones.

-Yo – me pare en medio de aquel enorme salón ante la atenta mirada de todos los invitados – lo siento mucho, pero creo que no habrá boda…no espero que me entiendan y quizás me odien, pero no puedo hacer esto…lo siento mucho.

Jake y Marley solo me sonrieron y suspire profundamente, debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible claro que los comentarios empezaron y sabía que estaba haciéndole daño a una chica increíble, pero prefería acabar con todo en aquel momento que esperar años para darme cuenta de que en realidad no la amaba.

Aquel día y ante la atenta mirada de mis familiares, amigos, de la familia de Becca y de muchas personas más que no conocía tuve que salir corriendo de allí.

Aun con mi vestido corrí por las calles de nueva York con un solo objetivo, debía llegar a donde ella, debía ir, debía pedirle perdón, debía arreglar todo, no quería seguir privándome de sentir, no quería seguir escudándome en la costumbre. Quería más que nada en el mundo volver a ella.

Eran cerca de veinte manzanas para llegar a la exposición. Toda la gente me miraba raro, claro no era demasiado común ver a una novia correr por las calles de la ciudad.

Al llegar había una gran fila para entrar y claro yo había olvidado mi invitación.

-Por favor tengo que entrar – le suplique

-Lo siento, pero sin invitación no puede

-Usted no entiende, es la exposición del amor de mi vida y debo hablar con ella

-Si todas dicen lo mismo

-Mire acabo de dejar plantada a una mujer asombrosa en el altar por venir aquí así que si no quiere enfrentarse a la ira de Rachel Berry debe dejarme entrar.

Y no le quedó más remedio que dejarme entrar, aun con mi vestido y la respiración agitada entre a aquel lugar y observe a mi alrededor tratando de ver a Quinn.

-Gracias por estar presentes en esta entrega – decía parada en el escenario – saben esta colección está enteramente inspirada en mis vivencias, pero en especial está inspirada en ella, en la persona que me mostro que no todo es malo en la vida, probablemente ahora mismo ya este felizmente casada pero aun así siempre tendrá un lugar importante en mi corazón, a ti gracias por mostrarme que el amor es maravilloso, que es abrumador e intenso, gracias por darme todo de ti…gracias por ser la fuente de mi inspiración de mis fuerzas y ahora en esta nueva etapa de tu vida te deseo lo mejor….

Quise llorar, se veía preciosa, su cabello ahora era un poco más largo de lo que lo recordaba, vestía un traje negro ajustado a su figura y los años no habían pasado en vano, la hacían ver más madura, más hermosa.

Mientras era felicitada por varias personas camine hacia ella a toda prisa. No había tiempo que perder necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía todo lo que me había guardado por tantos años.

-Hace años pinte este cuadro con una técnica distinta.

De inmediato la gente volteo a mirarme, claro estaba con el vestido de novia y completamente agotada. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y note su sorpresa

-Rach…Rachel – dijo sorprendida - ¿Qué paso?

-Sabes – dije respirando profundamente – yo una vez estuve en la oscuridad de un sótano preguntándome ¿Por qué a mí? Estaba tan asustada porque pensaba en todo lo que me iba a perder, jamás iba a tener mi primer beso, nunca iba a tener mi baile de graduación, nunca iba a estudiar una carrera en la universidad, jamás me iba a casar, nunca iba a encontrar el amor… y por muchos años pensé que eso era solo un sueño pero después volví a nacer, volví a la vida y comencé una etapa en mi vida en la que deseaba más que nada dejar de sentir miedo, deseaba vivir, deseaba sentir y solo cuando tu llegaste a mi vida me sentí libre, sentí como si todo ese peso que llevaba sobre mis hombros era menor…eres tu Quinn y siempre serás tú la dueña de mi libertad. No quiero casarme con nadie más que no seas tú, no quiero privarme de sentir, no quiero Quinn, quiero que tú seas a quien vea cada mañana a mi lado. Quiero que nos reconstruyamos una vez más, si estamos rotas, pero somos felices encajando los pedazos, somos felices juntas y no quiero seguir más tiempo sin ti, no quiero que el orgullo nos gane…

Corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, me sujeto fuertemente mientras ambas dejábamos que toda la carga que llevábamos por tantos años cayera de nuestros hombros.

-Estás loca – me sonrió.

-Loca por ti – la bese – perdóname.

\- ¿Te escapaste de tu boda? – decía riendo.

\- ¿No es obvio? – ella me beso esta vez por más tiempo.

-Te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo y cuanto te amare de ahora en adelante.

-Yo también te amo Quinn – sonreí.

Si ese solo era el comienzo de algo nuevo, nos prometimos reparar lo que los años habían desgatado, nos prometimos intentarlo nuevamente.

Era imposible fingir, ya no quería huir, ya no quería estar lejos de ella, lo único que deseaba era hacer las cosas bien, tener la libertad de elegir, de elegirla a ella una y mil veces.

Si quizás estábamos rotas, ambas teníamos nuestros propios demonios, pero juntas podíamos derrotarlos. La amaba ya no quería seguir esperando más. Y por eso aquel día, aquel martes 18 en medio de su exposición nos prometimos no rendirnos, nos prometimos luchar cada día, ser felices, ser libres, confiar y entregarnos por completo. Sin miedos, sin dudas.

Juntas aprendimos que a veces debes dejar en libertad a quien amas, que no debes aferrarte a algo pasajero, que la felicidad de uno mismo siempre será importante, que hay personas que llenan tu vida de luz.

Y ahí estaba yo en medio de gente que no conocía abrazando al gran amor de mi vida, besándola y deseando que sintiera todo lo que ella provocaba en mí, ahí estaba yo Rachel Berry y si finalmente era feliz al lado de ella, de Quinn Fabray.

 _FIN_

* * *

 ** _Carta de Despedida_**

Bien y así llegamos a lo inevitable...

¿Antes que nada, quieren saber quién soy? pues me llamo Caro como sabrán tengo 22 años, vivo en Quito Ecuador tengo un hermano y mis padres están separados, estudio ingeniería en sistemas y amo la música más que nada en la vida, mi época de colegio no fue la mejor y jamás tuve un mejor amigo hasta que llegue a la universidad en donde realmente entendí lo que era la amistad, en donde por fin conseguí adaptarme. Comencé a escribir como un pasatiempo el mismo que de a poco me brindo la paz que necesitaba y han sido tres años de publicar historias en los que he aprendido muchas cosas.

Jamás pensé que podría escribir de hecho odiaba hacerlo ya que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, odiaba leer y bueno ahora las cosas son distintas me gusta más leer, disfruto escribir y he aprendido mucho gracias a este pasatiempo.

Hace tres años estaba completamente perdida, había fallado en mi examen para entrar a la universidad y llevaba un año sin hacer nada con mi vida solo lamentándome haber fallado hasta que bueno comencé a ver una serie que se llamaba Glee y recuerdo perfectamente ver la tercera temporada en mi habitación mientras en silencio lloraba, lo sé qué deprimente, pero así era. Recuerdo ver el último capítulo de la tercera temporada y llorar mientras mi hermano me preguntaba ¿qué pasa? yo solo decía es que esa seria es demasiado buena...

Un día decidí investigar más sobre la serie sobre los actores y oh sorpresa encontré Achele, aquí va mi parte de Achele shipper que siempre estará ahí :) **_¿Que si tuvieron algo?_** obviamente creo que hubo algo ahí, también siento que se hicieron mucho daño, ahora creo que ya no existe nada incluso una amistad me cuesta imaginar, pero me quedo con los bonitos recuerdos, me quedo con los momentos que nos regalaban años atrás, ahora quizás nunca sabremos por boca de alguna de ellas si fue real o quizás más adelante las veamos nuevamente juntas quien sabe, pero vamos Lea y Dianna se ven perfectas juntas, ahora con quien decidan estar es su decisión y la cual se debe respetar, a mí en especial me da rabia leer como mucha gente les comenta en sus redes sociales cosas despectivas respecto a sus parejas, una cosa es shippearlas y adorar cada momento que están juntas y otra muy distinta es querer por la fuerza que estén juntas a cualquier precio. Así que respeten sus relaciones a pesar de que no nos guste, pero hay que darnos cuenta de que si ellas son felices pues que mejor. Ah me olvidaba Faberry es más real que cualquier cosa y el que me diga que no escríbame para tener una increíble platica jajaja

En fin, luego de aquello encontré fanfics que no sabía lo que eran de hecho les tenía miedo, no quería leer porque se me hacía ¿raro? pero un día decidí hacerlo y comencé a leer, mis tardes ya no eran solo de lamentarme sino de leer, de disfrutar del talento de muchas personas que compartían sus ideas en una plataforma virtual y me encanto. Con el tiempo pensé ¿Por qué no escribo algo? Y bueno me decidí a publicarlo, lo admitiré me fue muy mal pero aprendí y no desiste, seguí publicando y bueno tampoco me fue bien hasta que decidí escribir una historia que dejara una enseñanza, no algo que lees y al rato se te olvida por lo que escribí **_The Best Of You_** ( _que por cierto se iba a llamar "Human" además estaba basada en algo que yo viví, las conversaciones son reales, existió estrella y claro yo era la escritora_ ) la respuesta fue positiva de esa forma comprendí que no debía pretender imitar a alguien o escribir cosas sin sentido solo por recibir comentarios, entendí que podía llegar a las personas con mis palabras y producir un impacto positivo en ellas. Con esa historia me enamore profundamente, viví quizás una de las mejores épocas de mi vida, un momento en el que descubrí una parte de mí que siempre estuvo ahí pero tendía a esconderla, pase de ser una persona demasiado fría, demasiado distante a alguien que no le importaba ser cursi y llenar de detalles a la persona que me había robado el corazón, fue así como caí en un bache, la inspiración ya no volvió más, toda mi inspiración y mi vida era ella por lo que deje de escribir.

Cuando todo se terminó con esta persona, comprendí que estaba aferrada a una idea del amor, estaba aferrada a la sensación de sentirme amada algo que nunca había pasado, fue así que cuando ya no quedaba nada me hundí y mi vida se vino abajo por completo, ya no solo era no tener una relación con alguien, era la separación de mis padres, eran las deudas, eran las pesadillas, era mi ánimo, todo en un solo mes, en unos días mi vida había cambiado, todo era distinto y nunca me había sentido tan perdida en mi vida por lo que deje de escribir por completo y me dedique a mis estudios, pase días horribles y de repente me vino una idea a la cabeza algo que no pasaba desde hacía muchísimos meses.

De esa forma comencé a escribir **_Recuerdos_** , que si lo leyeron se darán cuenta lo herida que me sentía, lo mal que la estaba pasando y como era mi vida en ese instante, pero fue increíble volver a sentir aquellas ganas de escribir, sentir que de a poco me iba reconstruyendo. Creo que con este fanfic comencé una nueva etapa, comencé a escribir de manera más madura y adoro como quedo la historia.

Después de aquello pensé ¿Por qué no contar lo que sentía? Y bueno comencé a escribir **_Turning Points_** , fanfic que por cierto adoro y es uno de los más leídos la idea se la debo a un profesor de inglés que me hizo escribir una lista con mis momentos decisivos así que gracias ( _Un secreto: iba a tener segunda parte y de hecho lo tengo en borradores pero decidí no publicarlo, otro secreto está dedicado a mi papá con el cual no había hablado por más de un año, otro secreto muchas de las cosas plasmadas allí sucedieron en realidad, los diálogos, las sensaciones y miles de cosas más)_ Recuerdo pasar días horas enteras leyendo una y otra vez cada palabra que escribía hasta que quedaba perfecto, recuerdo haber llorado como nunca antes escribiendo y también recuerdo haber sentido una paz increíble al finalmente plasmar como me sentía en mis peores momentos, claro la historia tiene un final feliz como yo desearía que fuera mi vida, pero la realidad fue muy distinta a aquello. Tenía tanto miedo de publicar aquella historia ya que se volvió tan personal que quería que quedara solo para mí, pero me anime a hacerlo y la respuesta fue increíble, saber que muchas personas se identificaban y sobre todo que habían tomado la decisión de levantarse y seguir adelante por el simple hecho de leer una pequeña historia me llenaba el corazón, aun ahora me emociono mucho cuando me dejan un comentario en aquella historia que para mí significa el mundo. Hace poco volvió a suceder algo que me hizo hundirme, volví a sentir esa angustia a llorar como lo hacía un año atrás y tenía miedo de tocar fondo nuevamente y decidí leer esta historia y dios mío leer lo que había escrito me abrió los ojos, me hizo darme cuenta que he estado peor y que salí de aquello ¿porque iba a ser diferente ahora? y así tomé la decisión de levantarme nuevamente y seguir.

 ** _Luz_** llego a mi vida luego de ver un documental que me impacto y decidí escribir algo relacionado con aquello, pero no quería que fuera solo el drama, quería que fuera una historia que te impulsara a seguir luchando, que te impulsara a creer. En ese momento vivía una etapa distinta en mi vida me di la oportunidad de creer nuevamente en el amor y de entregarme a una persona y aunque las cosas no resultaron como esperaba le agradezco inmensamente a aquella chica que se animó a confiar en mí, que me dio todo, me hizo volver a sonreír y lleno mi vida...lamento no haberte podido dar todo lo que merecías porque en el fondo sigo demasiado dañada como para darle todo a alguien, espero que algún día me perdones y encuentres a una persona que si te de todo algo que de seguro sucederá pronto...a ti gracias por llenar mi vida de luz...

Sé que hay muchas más historias y sé que he borrado algunas, pero deben entender que soy una perfeccionista, cuando siento que la historia va mal decido terminar con ello, siento mucho haber publicado historias y dejarlas inconclusas.

Bueno y así llego el momento de pensar en que tengo 22 años estoy a mitad de mi carrera y debo enfocarme en ello, tome una decisión muy difícil que es decirle adiós a un mundo de fantasías que me dio absolutamente todo, amigos, amor, felicidad, fuerzas...he conocido personas increíbles en estos años y a cada una de ellas les agradezco haber llegado a mi vida.

Ahora sé que amo escribir y es por ello que no dejare de lado mi pasatiempo y seguiré escribiendo relatos cortos y claro seguiré enfocada en escribir un libro.

 ** _¿Qué sí creo en el amor?_** La verdad es que si, aunque me siga diciendo que no sirvo para ello, creo que es un sentimiento absolutamente perfecto, tanto que te duele, con el tiempo he aprendido muchísimas cosas, pero si les puedo dar un consejo es enamórate, vive, disfruta, déjate llevar por lo que sientas, créeme luego podrías arrepentirte de no haber tomado aquella decisión y es mejor vivir sabiendo lo que fue que imaginar lo que pudo haber sido.

 ** _¿Por qué escribir historias con finales felices?_** Simple la vida ya tiene demasiado drama como para que yo siga poniendo más sal a la herida, aunque admito que más de una vez he querido hacer una historia dramática por completo y creo que en el futuro lo haré así que no me odien cuando lo lean :)

 ** _¿Un consejo?_** Sean felices, nada más, hagan lo que hagan busquen su felicidad sino para sirve esta vida, para absolutamente nada si no somos felices

 ** _¿Funcionan las relaciones a distancia?_** Supongo que sí, aunque me repita mil veces que no es así, el punto es que estamos tan acostumbrados a sentir de cerca que olvidamos que también el amor puede viajar y cruzar fronteras ¿vale la pena? Todo lo que te haga feliz lo vale.

 ** _¿Un consejo para quienes quieren escribir?_** Siempre dejen un mensaje con sus historias, diviértanse, revisen la ortografía y dejen que vuele su imaginación.

 ** _¿Qué piensas de las adaptaciones?_** Creo que todos somos lo suficientemente capaces de crear magia, de imaginar una historia y ponerla en palabras, a mí en lo personal no me gustan y ha habido varias veces en las que he recibido propuestas para cambiar mis historias a otros personajes en especial para adaptar a Camren, claro que adoro a Camila y Lauren que si no las conocen vayan a google que es su amigo y encontraran un montón de ellas (a quienes me encantaría hacerles una historia pero dudo que resulte jaja o alguien lo leería? jaja quien sabe pero esa es una espinita que tengo y de alguna forma me la tengo que quitar) pero creo que si cambias los personajes la esencia con la que fue creada la historia se pierde es por eso que nunca he aceptado esas propuestas.

 ** _¿Una canción?_** Mi favorita Fix You de Coldplay

 ** _¿Mis fanfics favoritos?_** Pues hay varios, pero creo que si no hay leído Por ti deberían correr a hacerlo, si quieren llorar lean Guardare mi libertad, si quieren enamorarse lean Every Little Thing

Fanfics Achele Rompiéndonos es uno de los que más me dolió leer, pero es muy bueno, también uno de los pocos G! P que he leído de ellas es No Soy Para Ti, dios ese fanfic es para disfrutarlo, te ríes de principio a fin.

Últimamente ya no he leído fanfics faberry ya que no he encontrado uno que me atrape por lo que fanfics Camren han sido mi salvación de ellas les puedo recomendar la saga de Yellow que es perfecta pero si saben ingles lean la original, la traducción también está disponible pero créanme si leen en ingles lo disfrutaran mucho más, Por siempre tuya que llore tanto con ese fanfic pero es muy bueno, A prueba que es grandioso, Cuestión de Tiempo, Cold, Trials and Tribulations que es como la biblia Camren y vale la pena leer porque es muy lindo y sinceramente es una historia que independientemente del ship vale muchísimo la pena leer al igual que yellow, creo que son fanfics que fácilmente podrían ser libros y de hecho Yellow ya lo es así que léanlo les va a encantar la historia...también La tatuadora de libélulas o cualquier fanfic de Lore que es increíble. Actualmente estoy increíblemente enganchada con Cenizas dios esta buenísimo, también, Hilo del Destino y Friends.

Increíble cuanta gente talentosa hay en el mundo, increíble

 ** _¿Qué escenas me cuesta más escribir?_** bueno comenzare diciendo que soy una romántica cursi y esas son las escenas que salen de mejor manera, las cartas o momentos emotivos son increíblemente fáciles para mi narrarlos, pero si me dicen quiero una escena de sexo me va a tomar días lograrla ¿por qué? bueno en mi mente todo queda perfecto claro pero plasmar en letras aquello es difícil, el smut viene siendo al menos en mis historias el momento de sellar el amor que se tienen, pero también debes conseguir llegar a la persona que está leyendo, debes conseguir que imagine exactamente lo que deseas, que incluso lo sienta y ahí viene lo difícil, es difícil narrar algo que no has vivido así que cuando comencé a escribir solo imaginaba lo que sería, bueno luego de ya vivirlo jajaja se hace más sencillo pero aún sigue siendo algo complicado, por lo tanto prefiero escribir algo cursi romántico o con algún mensaje que algo que excite.

Una última cosa queda **_prohibida las adaptaciones o reproducciones de mis historias _** sin mi consentimiento, si ven por allí mis historias adaptadas o que alguien se adueña de las mismas denuncien las cuentas y avísenme por favor, para mí es un trabajo de meses y no es justo que otras personas tomen algo sin permiso alguno.

Bueno eso es todo si tienen alguna duda ya saben estoy en twitter como: dcimaginegirl.

Estaré publicando en wattpad nuevas historias pero ya no haré fanfics faberry

Los adoro mis queridas lectoras ¿Qué les digo siempre?

Pues eso, sonrían la vida es más bonita si lo hacemos

Hasta siempre

Att: Caro.


	15. Chapter 15: Epílogo

**Canción: Can't help falling in love- Ingrid Michaelson**

En medio de la oscuridad es el lugar más probable en el que puedas encontrar la luz. La libertad conlleva responsabilidad, no es hacer lo que queramos, es hacer lo que debemos, lo que nos haga crecer como personas.

 _Los hombres sabios dicen que_

 _solo los tontos se apresuran_

 _pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

 _¿debería quedarme?_

 _¿Sería un pecado?_

 _Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

Caminaba por un angosto pasillo mientras los tacones sobre el piso retumbaban debido al silencio, en mi mano llevaba un girasol y debo admitir que estaba temblando.

Llevaba en aquel lugar toda la tarde ya me estaba comenzando a impacientar.

-Señora Berry – gire y observe a una enfermera llamarme – venga conmigo por favor.

Asentí sin decir nada y la acompañé. Estaba nerviosa creo que eso ya lo había dicho, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba a punto de ver a mi hijo. A mi primer hijo.

Hacía casi un año había comenzado aquel hermoso sueño. Bueno lo que sucedió fue increíble.

Después de correr por las calles de Nueva York con mi vestido de novia y llegar a la exposición de Quinn las cosas tomaron su curso. No fue fácil debo admitirlo y es que nos propusimos empezar desde cero. Enamorarnos, cometer errores, amarnos, dar todo de nosotras.

Fue así como un año después de aquello Quinn me propuso casamiento. Exacto el amor de mi vida me pidió compartir una eternidad juntas y no pude resistirme y acepté.

Ahora soy la señora Berry-Fabray. Lo se suena maravilloso, la boda fue sencilla y es que ambas queríamos algo más privado solo con nuestros amigos más cercanos y claro nuestras familias. Fue así como dijimos si acepto.

Un año después de casarnos le pregunte a Quinn sobre tener una familia. La respuesta me hizo sonreír al escucharla decir que deseaba dos niños, fue así como comenzamos una nueva aventura.

-Señora – me dijo la enfermera – es el.

Estaba en una pequeña cuna, era tan pequeño, frágil, completamente adorable. Sin poderlo evitar comencé a llorar. Aun sostenía aquel girasol contra mi pecho y lentamente me acerque a él, a mi hijo. Acaricié su mejilla y sonreí. Jamás en mi vida había sido tan feliz.

Él era el resultado de una lucha constante. El fruto del gran amor que Quinn y yo nos teníamos. Era la luz al final del túnel de nuestras vidas. Él lo era todo.

-Hola mi amor – sonreí – bienvenido al mundo. Ahora comienza una nueva aventura sabes...comienza tu camino. Sé que a veces soy muy torpe expresándome. Pero quiero que sepas cuanto te amo y cuanto te voy a amar, siempre vas a poder contar conmigo y claro con tu mami Quinn, gracias por llegar a nuestras vidas...sé que todo será fácil, pero prometo dar todo de mí, prometo que haré todo porque siempre seas feliz – acaricie su rostro – haré todo por cuidarte. No dejare que nada te haga daño, nada ni nadie mi amor. Y si te caes nos levantaremos juntos. Siempre juntos – suspire – un día te contare una historia. Una historia de luz y libertad y quizás allí me entiendas, quizás ahí sepas cuán importante para mí es tenerte en mi vida. Te amo...

 _Como un río fluye seguramente al mar_

 _Querida así es_

 _Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder_

 _Toma mi mano Toma mi vida entera también_

 _Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

La enfermera entro de nuevo y me aviso que llevaríamos a mi hijo con Quinn, el parto había sido complicado por lo que tuvieron que hacerlo por medio de cesárea así que después de algunas horas Quinn iba por fin a conocer a nuestro hijo.

Entramos a la habitación y Quinn aun dormía plácidamente en la camilla. La enfermera me indico que podía tomarlo entre mis brazos así que con cuidado coloque el girasol en la cómoda frente a la camilla y tome a mi hijo entre mis brazos.

-Mi amor – susurre y Quinn lentamente abrió sus ojos – alguien quiere saludarte.

-Oh dios – con cuidado me senté a su lado con él entre mis brazos y Quinn comenzó a llorar – es tan pequeño míralo – deliñaba cada rasgo de su rostro, su nariz, sus pequeños labios.

-Gracias – susurre.

\- ¿Por qué? – ella solo sonrió y lo coloque entre sus brazos para que pudiera abrazarlo.

-Por el – los mire con adoración – ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida, son todo Quinn y tú me has dado el regalo más grande que pude haber pedido, me has dado la oportunidad de tener un hijo – me acerque a ella y la bese – te amo, los amo tanto.

Aquel martes 3 de diciembre a las once de la mañana nació Chris Berry Fabray.

-Hola mi amor – dijo Quinn y yo me coloque frente a ellos observando a mi esposa y mi hijo juntos por primera vez – bienvenido – le sonrió – sabes yo nunca pensé ser tan feliz y ahora contigo en mis brazos me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy, de que todo valió la pena sabes tú – tomo su mano – tu eres de ahora en adelante todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, tú y tu mami Rachel – me miro y sonrió secándose las lágrimas – nunca imagine vivir para disfrutar este momento – dijo emocionada – bienvenido a nuestras vidas Chris.

La vida nunca fue simple ni para Quinn ni para mí. Jamás las cosas resultaron fáciles, pero era lo que nos tocó vivir. Nuestras historias eran complejas y llenas de oscuridad, nuestros corazones se rompieron en el camino y claro nosotras mismas nos rompimos también. Pero no cambiaría nada, aunque parezca loco pasaría todo, absolutamente todo nuevamente sabiendo que un día cualquiera me encontraría con ella, que años después de ese encuentro la tendría frente a mi sosteniendo a nuestro hijo entre sus brazos.

-Te amo – sonreí y le entregué el girasol.

-Pues yo te amo más – respondió el amor de mi vida.

Y cuando ya no puedes imaginar tu vida sin ese alguien en ella pues se convierte en amor, cuando ese alguien sabe respetarte, amarte, entregarse y dar todo de si se convierte en algo real.

Junto a Quinn aprendí muchas cosas. Ella con su fortaleza me obligaron a replantearme la vida que lleva, ella con aquella decisión de salir adelante me impulsaron a creer en que yo también podía lograrlo.

Por ella lo deje todo y me aventure a dejar mi zona de confort, por ella me decidí a ser libre y a su lado aprendí lo que verdaderamente significaba el amor.

Claro que en el camino nos perdimos, pero confió y estoy segura de que aquella experiencia nos ayudó, nos sirvió para entender que nuestro lugar estaba junto a la otra.

La vida no es sencilla y si lo fuera seria aburrido, seria monótono y eso no es vida.

El amor es abrumador, pero también doloroso. Eso lo sé a la perfección, pero el amor nos salva, es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer al odio y tiene el poder de llenar nuestro corazón, de impulsarnos a creer.

 **TRES AÑOS DESPUES**

 **POV QUINN**

Era la última caja y estaba exhausta, el sol de Miami era sofocante pero la brisa del océano refrescaba lo suficiente para continuar.

Acabábamos de mudarnos a la casa de nuestros sueños y si lo era, estábamos cerca del mar, tenía una piscina hermosa y claro la casa tenía el espacio suficiente para nuestra pequeña familia.

Meses atrás Rachel tomo la decisión de dejar Nueva York y me pregunto qué pensaba sobre ir a Miami y establecernos allí, lo que sin duda me pareció una buena idea, lo que siempre soñé fue vivir junto al mar y ahí estaba la oportunidad de cumplir aquel sueño.

-Mami ven

-Chris amor ahorita debemos acabar de llevar las cajas – le sonreí a mi pequeño.

-Pero el mar – decía emocionado y mire a Rachel caminar hacia nosotras

-Déjalo ahí prometo ayudarte luego pero ahora ven con nosotros.

Dos contras una no era justo. Chris ahora tenía tres años y era el niño más adorable del mundo, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos claros como los míos. Pero el carácter, dios tenía el carácter de Rachel y eso me hacía amarlo aún más. Adoraba pintar como yo y estaba encantado con la idea de vivir en un clima más cálido.

Camine siguiendo a los dos amores de mi vida a la parte de atrás de la casa y Rachel tomo a Chris de la mano y empezaron a correr por la arena hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa. Yo camine más lento para observarlos, se veían tan felices y mi corazón latía a toda prisa.

-Mami Quinn – giro Chris hacia mí y corrió a tomar mi mano para llevarme hacia la orilla.

-Hola – me sonrió Rachel.

A pesar de los años seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, de hecho, con los años mejoraba aún más aquel adjetivo. Cada día que pasaba daba las gracias por tenerla a mi lado.

-Hola amor – tome de sus manos.

Miré a Chris emocionado tocar la arena y sintiendo el mar sobre sus pies y sonreí.

-Llegamos a este mundo con un solo objetivo – dijo ella – el de ser felices Quinn y yo lo logre. Ahora mismo he cumplido ese objetivo. Soy inmensamente feliz. Como nunca antes lo fui.

-Yo también soy feliz – la abrace – lo hicimos.

-Lo hicimos bien amor mío.

 _Como un río fluye seguramente al mar_

 _Querida así es_

 _Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder_

 _Toma mi mano Toma mi vida entera también_

 _Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

 _Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

Y mientras seguían pasando los años aquel objetivo seguía cumpliéndose, seguíamos fuertes, seguíamos amándonos aún más que el primer día.

Seguíamos luchando contra nuestros demonios. Seguíamos encontrando la luz. Seguíamos tratando de ser libres.

Y si con el paso de los años aprendimos que lo que más necesita el mundo es amor.

Aprendimos que no todo tiene que ser perfecto para hacerte feliz. Que el secreto está en caerse, pero en no rendirse.

Y con el paso de los años yo seguía ahí, al lado de ella, de Rachel Berry

 _ **FIN**_

 **Adiós a Quinn y Rachel, gracias por tanto, gracias sin querer me enseñaron mucho, me hicieron creer en el amor, en un amor que sea real, que sea único, gracias.**


End file.
